All For One
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Katsugi Bakugo finds himself facing an old friend/acquaintance he hasn't seen in years in U.A. High School but something is wrong. Midoriya isn't the quiet hero fantasizing boy he used to be and Bakugo feels that he was here for something other than becoming a hero. AU where Midoriya is a villain.
1. An old acquaintance returns

**Been a while since I started a new story. Love this series, although I'm waiting for all the episodes to come out for season 3 so that I can binge watch all of them at one shot. I got this idea after seeing a picture of a villain Deku on Facebook (damn he looked so hot!) so I thought I could try out this idea and see how it goes. I don't own the characters.**

The day was going on as usual at U.A. High School, students milling about as they figured out what to do on the first day of class. Katsuki Bakugo snorted as he strode into the compound, his bag slung over his shoulder as he stomped along. He had barely even begun high school and he felt like dying already. "What a drag," he growled as he turned his face to see a bunch of girls squealing in his direction. No surprise. He had aced the entrance exams after all. Well, blown up half of the compound to be exact. "He's looking here! Omg! Give him your gift! Kyah! He's so hot!" the girls squealed as he growled. "What are you looking at?! Scat! Before I burn you to a crisp!" he roared as flames sparked in his hands. The girls squealed as they fled to the building, leaving him in a cloud of dust. He never understood why girls tried to go after him even when he threatened to blow people up all the time.

As he stood at the door to his classroom, he snarled as he slammed the door aside, taking in the view of his future classmates. "Oi, you don't have to slam the door open first thing in the morning!" a redhead muttered as he rose from his seat, yawning as he stretched. "Eh, I can do whatever I want, porcupine head," Bakugo snarled as the boy yelled, "What did you call me?!" "Hey, pipe down you guys! We just started school!" a girl groaned as she strode over. She bounced on her feet as she did so, a smile on her face as she threw her hand to him. "Ochako! Nice to meet you!" she grinned as he snorted. "Piss off!" he growled as she smiled a bit more.

"Hey, watch your manners, flameboy or you're going to get it from the teacher," Porcupine head growled as Bakugo grinned. "Want to get into a fight on the first day of class? I don't mind you know," he said as he cracked his knuckles, flames licking his hands in tiny puffs of explosions when the door slid open again. "You guys, stop," the teacher growled as all of them stared at him. He was wrapped in a sleeping bag, making him look like a caterpillar in its cocoon. His eyes were bloodshot as though he hadn't slept in years and he hopped into the room, shedding the coverings with ease as he said, "Come on, take your seats people. I don't have all day."

As he did, everyone scrambled to take his or her places as he placed the register on his desk. "Roll call," he called as he began to ramble off names. Bakugo leaned in his chair, not caring about him getting eyed as he placed his feet on the table, closing his eyes as the names washed over him. He didn't care about making friends, more less studying. He just came here to become a hero and kick people's asses without getting thrown into prison. He grinned at the thought of having gym in the first period for most of the days but the lessons that followed weren't all that great either.

"Midoriya Izuku," the teacher droned as he scanned the room. Bakugo's eyes flew open as he registered the name in his head. That was weird, why did the name sound so familiar… there was no way that kid could be here. He didn't even have a Quirk, to begin with… before he could say anything, the door opened with a slight bang as a boy stood over there, his appearance not having changed since Bokugo saw him over five years ago. His green hair was stuck in all directions and his face freckled. Somehow, he managed to get some muscles but despite all that, Bakugo couldn't help but stare at the uniform he was wearing.

"Sorry, I missed the train," Midoriya muttered as he bowed slightly. "His aura is different," Bakugo thought to himself as the boy let himself into the room. Some of the girls squealed as they looked at him, moving with grace as he sat down at his desk and opened his bag to remove his stuff. As he did so, he looked over at Bakugo, who narrowed his eyes as they locked contact. "Ah, long time no see, Kacchan," he smiled as porcupine head grinned. "Hehe nice nickname you got there," he grinned as Bokugo hurled a fireball at his head, setting his hair on fire. "Oi, no Quirks allowed in the class," the teacher droned as he used a fire extinguisher to remove the flames, coating the boy with foam in the process. As the class laughed at the scene, Bakugo couldn't help but stare at Midoriya. What was up with this guy? Why did he feel so… wrong?

…

"Oi Midoriya. Your train is coming in ten minutes," a voice called as he strode into the dark room. The place was devoid of light as the curtains were drawn, blocking out the sunlight but the man could tell what was in the room. The sound of thunking darts onto a board sounded in the silence, each aimed with accuracy as the boy hurled it at them. "That can wait. I haven't finished throwing all my darts," he grinned as the man gulped. He could feel the bloodlust emitting from him at that moment. No wonder the master had chosen him to be the next inheritor to All for One. He recalled the boy standing in the street, staring at his burning home as the master came over, placing a hand on his shoulder as he whispered, "Do you want revenge against the man who took everything from you?"

Not looking back, the boy had taken his hand and let him shape him into a weapon that could kill the mightiest hero in existence. "The master wouldn't want you to miss class," he repeated as the boy curled his lip. "Don't worry. I'll make it in time. I always do," he smiled as he released the final dart, letting it sink into the picture on the board. The smiling face of a blonde man could be seen from it, the face riddled with holes, all of them aimed at his head. "After all this time, I can finally kill you, All Might," Midoriya grinned as he turned his heel to walk out of the room. Today was going to be an interesting day.

 **Depending on how well this story is received, I'll update it around once a week but since I have exams, it may be a while until I get the ball rolling for this story.**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. First day of class

**I'm back guys. Thanks so much for all the likes and reviews. I didn't expect this story to go that well so here is the new chapter. I'll alternate it between Bokugo and Izuku's POV (well depends on how it goes) and it will roughly follow through the manga/anime until the second season. All right, let's do this! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _"From now on, your name is Deku," Bakugo grinned as he pointed at Izuku. The other boy's eyes widened as he squealed, "Oh! You mean as in I can do anything kind of Deku?" "Nah! Deku as in I can't do anything Deku! Like the Quirkless guy you are!" he grinned as the boys around them started to laugh. Izuku's smile fell as the others laughed, Bakugo grinning away as he lighted his hand with his Quirk. "You see this? I'm going to become a Hero when I get older. You can't become one since you don't even have a Quirk in the first place!" "I… I'll become a Hero, Kacchan! I'll work hard!" "You need to have a Quirk to be a Hero, moron!"_

Despite all the insults he hurled at him, Izuku stuck to him like glue, following him everywhere even though he knew he would get taunted and bullied by his friends. No matter how much he tried to shake him off, Bakugo can never seem to get rid of him. The other boy would always talk about All Might, his all-time favorite hero until Bakugo's ears were ready to fall off but for some reason, he let the boy stick around. This kid was interesting but at the same time, there was something inside him he couldn't quite place, the warmth and will of a Hero… no, impossible. He didn't have a Quirk. No way he can be one even if he worked for it.

And now here he was, standing in the doorway to the class of the biggest and most popular Hero school in Japan, a smile on his face as he walked into the class. The teacher groaned as he continued with the register as Izuku moved to his seat. "Oi, what are you doing here? You don't even have a Quirk, Deku!" Bakugo roared as the rest of the class looked at their direction. Izuku merely set his bag on the hook at his desk and proceeded to take out his stuff. "Keep it down, will you? Don't start a fight on the first day of class!" a guy with specs growled from the back as Bakugo turned to him. "Eh? Who's going to make me? Bring it on, glasses boy! I'm yearning to let loose!" he growled as his hands sparked. The other boy pushed his glasses up as the teacher growled, "Oi if you don't want to get expelled on the first day, you will shut up."

"Ha! As if I'll listen to you, Dry Eyes!" Bakugo growled as the class went silent, although there was a snort from nearby. "Who snorted?" he roared as the boy nearby his row turned to him. He had red and white hair, not to mention a patch on his face as though he got burnt. "I didn't know the person who got the highest score for the entrance exam was such a moron," he said as Bakugo riled up, standing up as he went to grab him at the collar. "Oh now you've done it!" he growled as the teacher lifted his hand. His hair had begun to stand in the air as if he had gotten an electric shock and Bakugo felt his power drain away.

"What the…" he demanded as he realized who was standing in front of him. "No way… Are you Eraser head? The guy who can cancel out everyone's power's?" Grapehead shouted from across the room as the teacher sighed, rubbing his eyes as he put eyedrops into them. Bakugo felt his power slowly come back to him as he grunted, sitting at his desk. He growled as he turned to face Izuku, who was calmly looking ahead as though nothing had happened. Normally he would be in a crying fit after seeing him get into a fight but this time… no, when was the last time he had seen him? Wasn't it after _that_ had happened? Shivers ran down his spine as he thought of that day when Eraser head slammed the register on the table for attention.

"I'm Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. No need for greetings," he said as he slammed his hands on the table. "If given the choice, I wouldn't be here teaching you lot but unfortunately, I have been assigned the burden of straightening the newest recruits who hope to become heroes. Unfortunately, I'm here to change that. Get up and get changed. PE is on now," he said as some of the boys pumped their hands into the air. "Oh yeah! We get PE in the first period!" the redhead from earlier grinned as he shot to his feet. "Oh man. I can finally get a look at the girls changing," Grapehead grinned as one of the girls stuck her plugs into his butt, shocking him. "Oh no you don't," she growled as the girls bustled out of the room.

Soon all the boys were changing, introducing themselves as they changed. "I'm Denki from Saitama. My Quirk is Electrocution. I'm going to be a Pro Hero for sure once I graduate," he grinned as he bumped Bakugo in the side. The other boy didn't pay attention to what he said as he eyed Izuku, who was changing into his PE uniform. The guy was way more ripped then he remembered, muscles bulging all over as he pulled on his uniform. "Come on, Kacchan. You don't want to be late for your first PE class," he said as he walked out. Bakugo quickly yanked his uniform on as he raced after him, leaving the others behind.

"Oi. Where have you been all these years? I haven't seen you since… that happened," he said as Izuku chuckled. "Just staying with an uncle in another part of Japan. Nothing else," he said as Bakugo gulped. Where was the warm aura he had sensed around him when they were younger, having been replaced with something dark and cold? "Let's not talk about the past. Let's face what we have ahead of us now," he said as they stepped into the field, the wind brisk in the April air as they walked as one, facing the girls at the other side. Ochako, the girl who had introduced herself earlier blushed a little as Izuku passed, the boy not caring about her looking at him as they passed.

"Oi, tell me how did you get in here in the first place? You need to have a Quirk to enter and the last time I checked, you didn't even have one!" "Oh, you'll see," Izuku grinned as the rest of the boys came out, all the students standing in one line as Aizawa sensei spoke. "It's simple. All of you have to do a series of exercises to see how strong your Quirk is and how well you can control it so we can work from there. However, there is but one rule. If you cannot perform well or your Quirk goes out of control, you're out of the programme, got it?" The class fell into silence as the reality sank in, all of them thinking they had cleared hell to get into deeper shit.

"What?! We just got in here!" Denki shouted as Aizawa sensei sighed. "You think you can just get in here if you can't even control your Quirk? Many people have Quirks but half of them don't even know how to control them. There's no use having a power that could kill you and everyone around you. That is unless you want to get yourself killed," he growled, shutting the boy up. "Now, let's start with shot-put. Any volunteers?" he asked as the wind rustled around them. Bakugo stared, not making the first move. Normally he would march forward and take charge but now, his legs weren't moving. Getting kicked out after all the shit they went through because they couldn't control their powers? That's was bullshit!

"I'll do it," Izuku said as he stepped forward, earning gasps from the crowd. "Oi, Deku. Are you sure you want to get yourself kicked out after not being here for even an hour?" Bakugo snapped as the boy stepped forward. Was he trying to get himself killed? He not only didn't have a Quirk but he sucked at PE big time as well. "I'm not like what I was before, Kacchan," he muttered as he picked up the ball from the ground, holding it in his hand as he weighed his future in it. Taking a breath, he stepped forward, swinging his hand in an arc to release the ball. As he did, his entire arm lighted up with red veins as power radiated from him, a yell coming from him as he hurled the ball forward.

"What the…" Grapehead yelled as the ground shook and the force of the throw threw some of them off balance. Bakugo braced himself as Izuku's power threatened to blow him back, the force of it sending the ball hurtling far into the sky. He doubted the ball would return anytime soon anyway as Izuku stepped back, searching the teacher's face as the man scowled, "Control your Quirk." With that, he sent the boy back to the queue and the rest of the class commenced with Izuku acing everything. Bakugo could barely contain his shock as he passed him in races, wondering what happened to the boy who couldn't even run 50m without dying.

"Alright. That's it for today. Read the first chapter of How to be A Hero and write an essay about it. Now, scat," Aizawa sensei said as the class gathered their stuff, glad they were done for the day. As he stuffed his things into his bag, Ochako and Iida had gathered around Izuku, asking him if he wanted to hang out after class with them. "Your Quirk is so cool! I wish mine is something like that instead of what I have," Ochako groaned as she puffed her cheeks. Izuku smiled as he patted her on the shoulder, "Every Quirk is unique. You should be glad you even have one." That made her blush as they walked out, leaving Bakugo staring at their retreating backs as he thought, "Since when did he become so cool?"


	3. Getting to the present

**New chapter for the weekend!After relenting, I finally gave in to the spoilers and decided to watch the latest season. Its great but the wait... gah! Don't know if I can deal with it... also, currently rewatching the first and second seasons to get my head around what had happened, been a while since I watched them. Now, on to the chapter! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the** **characters.**

 _Izuku was told one thing during the entrance exams: just pass. He smiled as he breezed through it, letting most of the people take the hard blows before he finished them off. It wasn't too hard with the Quirk he had been given, somewhat similar to that that his old favourite hero had. He clenched his fist as he thought of the smiling hero as he smashed his fist into one of the robots, sending it rocketing to the sky. "Holy shit! That was awesome!" someone shouted as he let his hand fall, racing across the road to find another target. Calm down, calm down. You have plenty of time to think about doing the same thing to All Might._

" _You did well, Izuku," All for One had smiled as he looked at his marks. He barely just got in, as planned. Better not stand out in the biggest hero school in the nation before the finale they wanted to pull. Now all he had to do was play the goody hero and wait until the time came for them to bring All Might down. Izuku could barely contain his excitement about the whole thing, his body tingling as he thought of how he would rip One for All from the man's body, sending him in an everlasting state of unconsciousness. "Thank you, Master," he smiled as the man patted him on his shoulder weakly._

" _Your father was a fool to leave you and your mother because you didn't possess a Quirk. Not having one made you stronger, searching for ways to become stronger that wouldn't have happened if you had had a Quirk. Now, you are finally ready to take my place as the Leader of the League of Villains. Midoriya Izuku, are you ready to receive the ultimate power, All for One, when the time comes?" he asked as Izuku bowed his head. "Yes, I will accept the burden of All for One and bring an end to the user of One for All in your stead." "Excellent. Now, bring forth our plans and enter the hive of heroes, U.A. High School."_

The alarm rang at the side of his bedside table as Izuku blinked sleep from his eyes. He wasn't particular knocked out like the rest of his dormmates, most of them still in the midst of snoring in a deep sleep since he was used to having wake up early in the morning for his training sessions with the various instructors present in HQ. Bakugo was lying on his bed, drool pooling on his pillow as he rolled in his sleep, muttering "exploding chicken" under his breath. Izuku looked at him, thinking how at one point the other boy treated him like dirt as most other kids. Now, he would be able to crush him with no problem at all. He smiled as he thought of taking away his power, leaving him powerless as he once had been when his gaze fell on the picture on his bedside.

Izuku gently picked up the picture, a younger version of himself and his mother standing in front of a statue of All Might. He was carrying an All Might toy in his arms, smiling at the camera as they posed. It had been a time when his father had returned from overseas and brought him to the All Might park, sending him wild around and making crazy gestures at all the All Might statues lining the area. Izuku frowned as he thought of how he had been blinded by the hero he had idolized as a child, now only having a single thought in his mind about him.

"You awake, Midoriya?' a voice called as he looked up, snapping away from his thoughts. That was dangerous. If he let his pleasant warm aura slip now… it was hard having to maintain it around his dorm mates 24 hours and he could only get a breather when he evaded security and went outside of campus. "Good morning, Todoroki-kun. You slept well?" he asked as the boy snorted. "Yeah, as well as it can get with those people snoring like that," he said as Mineta let loose a belch and snore in his sleep.

"Hehe. We can't really do anything about that though," Izuku smiled as he stood up. He was glad he could at least remember how to smile like the idiot he had been all those years ago. He moved past him to walk into the kitchen, turning on the tap to fill a glass of water. "You want to spar with me?" Todoroki asked as Izuku smiled to himself. That guy was only thinking about training and would make a good punching bag for his Quirk. But not now, he couldn't show his bloodlust.

"Eh, I'm still aching from yesterday's practice but if you want, we can go easy on each other," he grinned as Todoroki cocked his head. "I wondered how you managed to pass the entrance exams when you can't even control your Quirk properly," he said as Izuku smiled a lopsided grin. That was all part of the act. He had purposely injured himself so as to show that he couldn't control his Quirk at 100%. It wasn't that hard but he had to keep up the façade that he was weak. How he hated having to pretend to be weak. "See you later," Todoroki said as he walked out to train on his own while Izuku set to work cooking.

Somehow he had gotten the duty of having to feed his fellow classmates, who have zero cooking skills and would either starve or go bankrupt by eating out too much or not eating at all. As he fried some eggs in the pan, he thought of how he could be sitting there, cooking without having to think about the plan that may eventually kill all of his classmates. He turned to look at Bokugo, still fast asleep and now with his face on the ground from turning around in bed. He had so much potential and he had more of a villain vibe to him than a hero's… but, he couldn't just forgive him after all he had done to him when they were younger.

He turned back to cooking breakfast, trying not to mull over the past. Bakugo was someone he wondered why he even looked up to despite all the insults he had got from him. The other boy attracted him like a magnet like a moth does to fire. Maybe it was because he didn't have a Quirk and Bakugo was so powerful. Then they had grown older and the accident happened, Izuku leaving without much of a goodbye to his previous life. Then he had been groomed to be the heir to All for One, the person who was destined to rule all. Once he had that power, he would make sure those who had Quirks would suffer, snatching away their powers, leaving them vulnerable. Just as he had been all those years ago.

"Ah, that will be so fun," he hummed to himself as he flipped the eggs in the pan. He wanted to go back to his room at the League of Villains HQ and throw some darts at the board once more. He liked the way he could slowly make the picture tear up, inching closer and closer with each strike until it finally hit home. "Just you wait, All Might. I'll make you pay," he grinned as he heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see Bakugo standing at the threshold, his mouth opened in a yawn as he belched. "Oi, what are you waiting for? Where's breakfast? I'm starving, Deku," he growled as Izuku set a plate in front of him.

"Morning, Kacchan," he smiled as he loaded the plate with food. As the others trickled into the kitchen, all still yawning from sleep, he thought of how this would be one of their final meals before the plan falls into place. "Just a while more. Just a while more with these stuffy heroes and I can finally rule over all of them!" he sang to himself as breakfast was served.


	4. Heroes vs Villains

**I made some changes to each scene so it isn't exactly as what happened in the to the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Bakugo cracked his knuckles as he walked to the training compound, clad in his hero costume. He grinned as he let out a puff of fire from his hands, grinning as he slowly let his sweat collect into the gauntlets fitted on his wrists. Just as he had asked them to design it, this suit allowed him to collect his sweat and use it whenever he needed to, saving a lot of time and energy in using his Quirk. Now he can let loose whenever he wished without having to worry about tiring out. Everyone else was in their costumes as well, talking and laughing as they pointed out each other's looks.

"Uh...you look nice, Ochako," Izuku smiled slightly shyly as he walked next to the girl. Bakugo snorted as he looked at his classmate's costume. The other boy was wearing what looked like a mock version of All Might's outfit, complete with a weird looking mask that covered only half his face. For the moment, he hadn't pulled it on as Bakugo snarled, "Oi, you still don't know how to design your clothes? That looks like a ripoff." Izuku ignored him and instead looked ahead, waiting for the teacher to give the signal. Wondering when had the other boy started to become so immune to his insults, Bakugo spat onto the ground, jerking his head as All Might began to speak.

"Today we will be splitting you people into groups of two and into Heroes and Villains. It will be all at random so don't try and pick your own teammates just yet," he said as everyone groaned. "Wait a minute, why do we have to play the villain? We're training to be heroes!" Mina, a pink haired girl who looked like an alien and was rocking a leopard leotard spoke from the group. "To beat a villain, you first have to think like one. What better way to do it then being in a mock battle. Now, step forward and draw your lots!" he said as he handed them a box. After scrabbling through it, Bakugo removed one to reveal the letter A scrawled on it.

"All right, who got A as well?" All Might roared as Iida, the glasses boy who annoyed him to the core shouted, "Me!" "Alright, you two will be the villains. Now, who got D?" he called as Izuku and Ochako stepped forward. "We did," Izuku said as his teacher grinned. "All right. You're the hero team," he said and for a moment Bakugo thought Izuku had scowled at that before his face returned to a smiling one, the one with the goofy grin. "Now get inside. You have 10 minutes until the hero team enters," All Might said as he set the timer on, causing Iida and Bakugo to dash inside the building.

"So I got a plan. What about you?" Iida asked the other boy as he scowled. "What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to snuff them out and put them out of business," he said as Iida scowled. "Try not to kill them. We may be the villains but we shouldn't hurt our classmates." "Ha! Who said about not hurting anyone! I've been itching to test out my costume!" "Sigh…." "Anyway, you're guarding the weapon. I'll go Hero hunting." "What?!" Without waiting for a reply, Bakugo darted into the maze of the building, listening for the two heroes patrolling the area. 20 minutes for him to scare and beat the shit out of them. He didn't really care about Ochako but he had a few questions he needed to ask Izuku. Like why he had disappeared after the accident without much of a goodbye?

...

"Kacchan will probably be coming after us so you go find the missile while I distract him." "He'll blow you to bits if I leave you!" "It's better to sacrifice one person than letting the both of us die." "Fine… then don't die on me, k?" He heard the scuffling of feet in his direction and Bakugo grinned as he growled, "Found you, heroes." At that moment, Ochako turned the corner, turning pale as she made a mad dash from the way she came. "Deku-kun! He's coming!" she shrieked as Izuku smiled. "Just as I thought," he grinned as he started to light up. "Go," he said and she dashed past Bakugo before he could react. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he aimed for the ceiling, blasting it to make rock cave around them. There was the sound of the ground splitting as the air rippled, sending the debris flying to the side and letting Ochako run to safety.

"You…" he growled as Izuku stood before him, flexing his muscles as he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You wanted to fight me, didn't you?" "Oh hell yeah! I've been waiting a long time for this, Deku!" He slammed his fist at him, an explosion firing from his arm as he struck at him. Izuku stepped to the side, pushing his arm to send him smashing into the wall. Holy shit, his grip was strong. As he turned, Izuku smashed into it, his fist going through the other side as he grinned, "Is that all you got?" At that moment, Bakugo thought of how weird this was. Izuku would never go in for a fight. He would rather dispel it then continue on.

"Tell me, Deku. Where did you get that flashy Quirk of yours? It's not like you can get one after not having one for so many years. You've been hiding all this time and treating me like a fool, didn't ya?" he roared as he punched at him. Izuku dodged every attack with ease, making him angrier by the minute as he failed to land a single punch on him. He was so used to him being such a loser and failure in fighting that the way he fought now took him off guard. "I don't want to hurt you, Kacchan," he said before Bakugo snarled, "As if I care. I'm going to get the truth out of you one way or another."

As they fought, images of Izuku when they were children ran through his mind. Of him racing after him, trying to become like him when he didn't have a Quirk. "Tell me, Deku. Why come here after all this time? I thought you had died in that accident." "I don't die so easily, Kacchan." "Then why didn't you come and find me? I was…" he wanted to say worried but he thought about how that would make him look like a fool. "Worried sick for me? How thoughtful. I never thought you had much of a heart, Kacchan." "What did you say?!" He slammed a fist into his face but Izuku caught it with ease, holding it as though it was made of paper.

"You are so much more Villain than a Hero, Kacchan. Why join this school when you can't even become a Hero?" "Shut up! I'm becoming a Hero whether you like it or not!" "A Hero wouldn't try to kill his classmate in a mock battle wouldn't he?" "I don't care!" "See? That temper makes you and your Quirk suitable to be a Villain." Not able to stand his goading any longer, Bakugo fired his arm gauntlets, the heat rising in the room as he snarled, "I'll burn you to a crisp." With that, Izuku smiled as he looked at his watch. "About time," he said when he heard the sound of something exploding coming from the end of the corridor.

"What the hell?" Bakugo roared as Iida shouted, "Hey, that isn't a home run!" With that, the sound of rock crashing into someone filled the air and some burst through the walls, flying in their direction. Izuku ducked into another section of the maze, leaving Bakugo to fight off the flying boulders. "Dammit! Can't she not send a barrage of rock at us?" he snarled as he fired his gauntlets only to feel a surging pain in his arms. Dammit, not now. He was about to be crushed by rock, although they wouldn't let him die so easily in UA, right? As he raised his fist, Izuku stepped in, raising his hand to smash the rocks to the walls. He continued to do so until all the walls were blasted with holes and Bakugo wondered how the next group was going to do their simulation in this mess.

"You didn't have to do that," he snarled as Izuku turned to face him. His face was impassive as he walked past him to where Iida and Ochako is. "I can't have you dying on me now, Kacchan," he said as Bakugo walked after him to where the other two were. Iida was covered in a mess of rocks and had been knocked out while Ochako was clutching onto the fake missile for dear life, grinning as she floated down and gave Izuku a hug, who merely patted her back. Bakugo thought the guy would have turned red and gone all flustered if touched by a girl, but that didn't happen.

"You guys really know how to mess things up, do you?" All Might groaned as he walked in, surveying the mess as he pointed at the exit. "Get out and tell the next group to come in in 10 minutes. I'll see what I can do about this wreck. As for you…" he said as Iida stirred a little, "Bring this guy to the medical wing." Bakugo groaned as he thought of having to deal with the old lady's kisses for his arms later and Iida gave a little groan of despair as Izuku and Bakugo hauled him to his feet and dragged him out. As they walked out, Bakugo looked at Izuku, who barely looked fazed by the whole simulation. "What the hell did you do for the past few years, Deku?" he thought as they met the rest of their classmates.

 **Reviews are much appreciated as they motivate me!**


	5. All Might appears

**After reading the manga, I've come to know some errors of things that do not match with the manga but since this is a fanfic... in case I do something really stupid or say something out of context, let me know (like for the part they don't stay in the school until chapter 90ish? But I just added it in earlier since it would be easier then having them commute from home all the time but well...)**

 **Anyway on to the chapter. Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku stood before the monitor, watching as the others battled each other on the side of villains and heroes alike. There was a yell on the screen as someone was blasted into the wall and a girl hopped past, her tongue flicking out to wrap her tongue around a guy and slammed him through the other side. "Interesting," he thought to himself as the girl gave her partner a high five. Frog. A Quirk that gives her all the abilities of a frog and enables her to use her tongue at will and jump at great heights. Izuku found himself analyzing her Quirk without realizing it and he clenched his fist, willing himself to stop. The only thing he was glad about his old habit was that it allowed him to analyze his opponents quickly.

As they stood in the room, Aizawa-sensei watched as his students monitored their classmates fighting on the other side. He had heard of this boy, who had managed to pass the entrance exams without much problem but at the same time, most records showed he didn't have a Quirk until now. When they did a background check on him like they did on all students, he noticed how odd it was about how he managed to get it so late into his life when his eyes landed on an incident report from five years ago. "What the…" he muttered when he felt a clap on his shoulder.

"Yo, Aizawa," All Might grinned as the other man scowled. His colleague's too big smile always set him on edge, making him wonder how he had so much time and energy to smile like an idiot, although he knew it was just for show. After an accident that caused him major damage to his body, the man was no longer able to sustain his big form for long and from what he heard, the time limit was getting shorter each time. "What do you think of that kid?" he asked as All Might quirked an eyebrow. "Pretty strong. He has the will and guts of a hero. Good intellect and analytic skill as well. Will serve him well on the battlefield as most heroes these days only think about power instead of wits." "He was involved in that accident near Shizuoka prefecture. The one that…" he whispered as All Might stiffened. The man could tell he was bothered by it since it was one of his major fails as a Hero in his career.

"What about it?" he asked just as a small voice came up. "I'm…. Midoriya Izuku! I've been a fan for so long! I can't believe you're here… are you going to be a teacher?" That outburst made All Might laugh as he clapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder, making him wince a little from the impact as he grinned, "You bet I am. I'm going to be your teacher starting from tomorrow so don't worry. You'll see me a lot in school from now on, young man!" He turned around to face Aizawa, who frowned as he thought, "Izuku never showed that much outburst before… but guess kids are kids…" Despite that, his mind couldn't be taken off the incident and he wondered how did this boy was involved in all of it…

…

Izuku wanted to recoil from his touch when All Might clapped a hand onto his shoulders. As a child, he would have gone bonkers and asked for his autograph and a million pictures with him but now, all he wanted to do was to break him to pieces. He could still remember those hands, smeared in blood and his body covered with soot as smoke rose into the dark sky, blanketing him with a smell that made the young boy want to puke. "What are you doing… please… help me… someone… All Might!" he had cried out but his cries were never answered. He thought he was going to die, he was already dead inside anyway, until All for One took him under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know about the number 1 hero.

In return, all he had to do was make sure the hero was distracted and steal his power from under his nose. Izuku grinned at the thought of using All For One on the man, dragging him into a comatose state and rendering him useless for life. He thought of doing that over and over in his sleep, making him suffer and cry out in pain as his power was robbed from him. He should have helped him then. Maybe, he wouldn't have to suffer such a painful death… but now, he had to play the goody two shoes fanboy. How he wanted to puke right now. The only thing keeping him from throwing up was the idea that he could torture the pro hero, slowly but surely.

The next few days were filled with hero training and Izuku found himself getting into the groove of being a high school hero student. Despite him having to complete his mission, he thought it was fun to finally hang around kids his age and not around old adults who would pummel him to pieces to strengthen him. The others got along with him due to the facade of him being kind and humble with a bit of timidness in the mix. He felt so weak whenever he had to put up this charade but it was for the good of the mission. He only needed to endure it for a few months before everything fell into place. He thought of the little surprise he had planned for his class when Aizawa-sensei called for attention.

"Ok, we're going to pick class reps today! Any takers?" he called as a bunch of hands rose into the air. "I vote for Midoriya!" someone yelled as he squeaked. He wasn't surprised that people would vote for him but at the same time, it wasn't a position he wanted to be right now and it wasn't only because of his villain duties. "Uh, I don't think I'm suitable for the role…" he stammered as Aizawa-sensei scowled, "You'll think about that later, Midoriya. We'll just have to see how many people vote." Next thing he knew, he was standing at the front with Momo, a tall girl with a pretty big front and long black hair tied in a sleek ponytail.

"Here are your two class reps. You guys satisfied?" Aizawa-sensei asked as the class applauded. Bakugo was at his seat, staring at the wall hard enough to make a hole through it. Izuku couldn't blame him, he knew how much the guy wanted to murder him for barging into his life once more. "Sensei, if I can make a suggestion, I'll like to vouch for this role for Iida-kun. He's more responsible then I am and I believe he'll make a better rep than me," he said as Iida-s eyes lit up behind his glasses. That's right, make him indebted to him for the time to come. "Do you want the job, Iida?" Aizawa-sensei asked as the boy stood up, "Yes! It will be my honor, sir!" "Then its settled. Iida Tenya and Momo Yaoyozoru, you're the class reps for this class. Congrats," he said as the class applauded. As he walked to his seat, Izuku smiled as he sat down, watching as the two of them were told to go to see the principal. He was turning something in his hand as he thought, "I'll need some fresh air tonight."

…

Izuku stood on the rooftop, the wind blowing his hair in all directions as the moon shone above him. He took in the fresh air, the cold slowly turning to heat as summer approached. He didn't really like the heat but as he thought of what was going to come, he couldn't stop fidgeting in excitement. "You called, kid?" a voice called as a whooshing sound sounded behind him. He turned to see a man standing at the threshold of a warp gate, his face covered with a hand as he walked, hands in his pockets. Another man, this one with a head made of black flames stood there, waiting for his companion to step back in. "How is school, Midoriya?" he asked as Izuku nodded in acknowledgement. "Not bad. They're pretty strong for fledglings but most of them have the brains of peas."

The man chuckled as Izuku handed him the USB as he told them the details of their soon to come field trip. "USJ eh? You sure it's not Universal Studios Japan?" he asked. "You know we won't go there," he said as the man smiled from behind his hand. "You better watch out and play the good hero. I know you want All Might dead as much as the next villain but just because you're the right-hand man of All for One, doesn't mean you can do as you please and order us around. I'm your senpai, remember?" he smiled as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. The boy knew all it took for him was to put all five fingers to the ground and he would be dust before he could cry out.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm just giving you a head start, senpai," he smirked as the man scowled. "You have guts for a kid," he growled as he stepped back and walked to the warp gate. "I'll assemble the League of Villains. I'll make sure you and your friends have a lovely time kicking our butts," he grinned as he stepped through the black gate. The other man bowed as he stepped through, the gate closing behind him. Izuku let out a sigh as he turned to return to school, racing through the rooftops as he thought, "This is going to be so much fun."


	6. USJ!

Bakugo stared out of the window, watching the trees pass by as the others yammered to each other about their field trip. USJ. Man, who came up with such a deceiving name anyway? He sighed as he tried to block out the noise and concentrate on the task ahead of him. Not many people wanted to talk to him due to his explosive nature but while that could be a bit lonely at times (even he had to have some form of social contact once in a while), he preferred it that way. He wanted all the glory to himself when he won a fight, unassisted. That was one of his life mottos, whether anyone liked it or not.

Izuku, on the other hand, was squeezed with Iida and Ochako, all of them chatting about the trip together. Sometimes he felt a bit jealous that his old friend was so close with the others since he was often bullied and shunned by their classmates when they were younger but he felt a little reassured that he no longer had to babysit him. Not like he needed to anyway. Despite him being the goofy self he was when they were younger, he exhibited an aura of power around him now, like he could actually defeat someone in combat if he wished. Now that he had a Quirk as well, Bakugo thought he should be a bit more careful before trying to hurl insults at him (although he still did that every morning during breakfast).

"Alright, we're here," Aizawa-sensei called form the front as everyone pressed their faces onto the windows. USJ (short for Unforeseen Simulation Joint) was a large compound with every simulation of a natural disaster available in there. He heard there were even volcanic and tsunami simulations available and was the perfect place for them to test out their powers in search and rescue. "Oi, don't tell me you're not the slightest bit excited, Bakugo?' Kirishima grinned from his side. He wondered why the guy even wanted to hang around him most of the time. "Let's just get it over with and then get on to the fighting," he growled as Kirishima groaned, "Dude, you need to think more about rescuing rather than just blowing things up." "Look at yourself, redhead." "Don't call me that!"

The bus came to a halt and the doors yawned open to reveal the various simulation rescue areas available. "Wow! This looks just like a theme park!" Ochako smiled as she bounced on her feet. Everyone was in hero costume, which made things a lot easier since they could use their works to the max. Bakugo lighted his hands for a bit, excited to get into action when a bubbly voice called out, "Welcome to USJ, guys!" 13, a famous rescue hero and the owner/ manager of the place walked towards them, waving as Izuku ranted a bit about them. That guy still hasn't gotten out of his habit of commenting about heroes, didn't he?

As 13 talked about the place, Bakugo found himself with his mind wandering all over the place. He couldn't wait to get into action and use his Quirk when 13 said, "You guys know of my Quirk, black hole, do ya?" Well duh, he was always broadcasted on the news and with Izuku babbling about him (wait, her? He didn't know…), there was no way he wouldn't know everything about every Hero available. "While it can be used to save people, one small mistake would be enough to kill. You know that much about your own powers, right?" No shit, Sherlock.

"Now, USJ will be a fresh start for you guys. You have learned what your powers are capable of and how they can be used to hurt people during Aizawa-sensei's test. Now, you learn to use your abilities to save and help people like a Hero. Now then, let's get started!" With that, the class broke into applause when Aizawa-sensei stepped in front of 13 to have a word with 13. Bakugo caught bits of the conversation, one of the main words being All Might. Darn, that guy always seemed to get caught in hero business that made him late for class or not show up at all. Not like his class was any fun anyway since most of the time was spent gawking at him.

"Alright then get into your…" Aizawa-sensei started to say when a whooshing sound filled the compound. He turned around to see a large black hole forming at the fountain, the lights blinking as the compound turned dark for a minute. "What the?" Kirishima fumbled as a hand appeared in the blackness. Bakugo stiffened as he saw the person moving through it, his body covered with hands and bloodshot red eyes peering from behind the one on his face. "Oi oi. Is this like when the class begins before we were told its started or something?" Kirishima asked as Aizawa-sensei lifted his goggles to cover his eyes.

"Guys, step back and don't move. 13, protect the students!" he ordered as he got into a fighting position. "Is this part of the class?" Denki asked as Aizawa-sensei snorted. "Those are villains," he said and at his words, Bakugo felt a chill up his spine as everyone stiffened. He had seen villains on tv and everything and even got caught in an accident in one that made him famous for a while but whenever he thought about having to face one in real life, he felt like running. Even he had his own fears at the time of villains.

"Protect them at all costs," Aizawa-sensei said as he leaped into the fray, the wrappings around him becoming undone as he aimed for the villains, wrapping them with them to slam each other into the others. "Wow," Bakugo found himself saying, since he thought the guy wasn't much use. But now, seeing him fighting in combat, he was actually pretty good. Everyone was starting to fall back but he could still see Izuku standing at the beginning of the stairs staring into battle with a… was he smiling? "Midoriya-kun! No time for you to analyse the battle! We have to leave now!" Iida called and when Izuku turned, the only thing he could catch on his face was a look of fear. Did he just thought that thought up?

Before they can make an exit, a dark blackness appeared in front of them, two beady yellow eyes appearing as the man spoke, "We're the League of Villains and we came to make sure All Might draws his last breath." "What the shit… don't shit around with us!" Bokugo yelled as he lighted his palms and dashed to him, explosions at ready as Kirishima joined him. "Don't leave me out of the fun!' he yelled as both of them slammed their fists into the darkness, sending it scattering in a puff of smoke. "That wasn't too hard," Kirishima started when 13 shouted, "Get back, you two!" At their words, the blackness had formed even larger than before.

"Feisty little things," he growled as he expanded, a wind forming around them. "Damn it," Bokugo growled as he shielded his face. He caught sight of the others as well before they were enveloped by darkness. "My duty is to scatter you guys and pick you off one by one…" he said and even though he couldn't tell if the man was grinning, Bokugo felt a sense of triumph from the guy before he was sucked into the blackness.

…

Tomura Shigaraki grinned to himself as he thought of how terrified the students looked. "Man, you really don't care about others, do you?" he thought as the villains stepped out of the warp. Just as Izuku had gathered, all the students from 1-A were present with Eraserhead and 13, although there was no All Might to be seen. No matter, the man always came whenever he smelled trouble like the hero he was. As Eraserhead barked orders and leapt into the fray, he caught a glimpse of Izuku in the crowd, a small smile on his face as he thought of the plan finally being brought into motion.

When All For One brought the boy back to HQ, the first thing Tomura had thought of him was that he looked like a drowned rat. The boy was so small and skinny and without a Quirk, he thought he would be fodder for the villains in the compound in no time at all. He proved him wrong by rising to be All For One's right hand man, turning into a powerful villain who would inherit All For One in the future. Tomura hated the kid for taking away his privilege of being close to All For One but he couldn't go against his Master's orders so he suckered it up all this time. "Well, let's see if your little plan goes well, Midoriya," he chuckled to himself as he saw all the students get warped into the darkness.


	7. Heroes Vs Villains Part 2!

**I have a really bad habit of writing fanfics during exam time but whatever, at least some way to relax after hell. Now, onto the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Dammit," Kirishima groaned as they got up, looking around to see themselves in a collapsed building. "The collapse zone eh?" Bakugo muttered as they scanned the area. "None of the others are here," he thought as his mind raced. Kill All Might? Do they have a death wish or something? Why want to kill him right now when they had all the time in the world to do it? They've got to be joking right, having the will and an idea to kill the strongest hero around… wait, how do they even know they were here in the first place?

"Oi, Bakugo! We've got incoming!" Kirishima yelled as villains popped from the corners, grinning as they brandished their Quirks. Most of them had offense Quirks that fit them nicely for this environment. Unfortunately for them, so did they. "Good thing they brought us here, eh, Spiky hair?" he grinned as explosions formed in his hands. "Yeah. Now we can let loose without bothering about destroying anything around us! And the name is Kirishima!" Kirishima roared as his arms hardened. "Come on!' he yelled as he slammed a razored fist into one man, sending him flying into the building.

"Hell yeah!" Bakugo shouted as he lighted his hands, exploding himself forward to pummel the face of a villain. The villain cried out as Bakugo held his head, exploding it as the man cried out. It wasn't strong enough to blow it off but that should take care of him for a while. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, after all, getting to fight villains," Kirishima thought aloud as he slammed his fists into each villain. No matter how much they fought, there seemed to be more coming at them. Bakugo looked around, searching for someplace they could retreat when he grinned. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled as he raised his hands to the roof. "Is that kid insane?!" one villain yelled as Kirishima got the idea.

"You don't want to know," he grinned as Bakugo exploded his hands skywards, sending the ceiling caving on them. "Come on!" Kirishima shouted as he smashed through the wall with his fists, letting both of them escape just as the building collapsed to the ground behind them. As they coughed the dust out of their lungs, Bakugo spat to the ground as he held his arms. Damn, they ached more than ever. He knew he had to limit himself to using his power but now wasn't the time to rest. "Oi come on! If you're really villains, show us a real fight!" he yelled as Kirishima face palmed himself, "You really know how to jinx yourself do you?"

As he said that, villains poured into the area, rushing at them with their Quirks at ready. Kirishima raised his hands, hardening them as he did. "Any bright ideas, Bokugo?" he asked as the boy grinned. It shouldn't kill them but it will stop them, alright. "We've got them where we want them to be," he grinned as he raised his hands and shot forward to a building. "You don't mean?!" Kirishima shouted as Bokugo exploded the base of a building before retreating back, sending it toppling on the villains' heads. As the villains scrambled away, Kirishima and Bokugo ran forward searching for the exit.

"As much as we love to stay and fight, we have to get out of here," Kirishima muttered as they passed some villains on the way, disposing of them the best way they can without killing them. Bakugo lighted the way for them, exploding villains as he went. As they ran, Kirishima caught sight of Bakugo's arms and how they were starting to slow down. "Hey, leave it to me. Rest your arms as we get out," he said as Bakugo yelled, "No way I'm backing down now!" "Don't be so stubborn and leave it to me! We're classmates right?"

Bokugo reluctantly lets him continue the assault while he searched for their escape route. All around them explosions could be heard from the other zones and the shouts of villains and students alike filled the air. He raked his brain, trying to think of their way out of here when he gazed at the top. "Oi, do you think you can toss us out of here?" he asked as Kirishima ogled him. "You serious?" he gawked as the boy ran into a building that reached nearly the top of the dome. "You toss us up and I blast us out of here," Bakugo said as Kirishima groaned, "You're more intelligent then I thought." "Shut up!" When they reached the roof, Kirishima grabbed hold of him, hardening his legs as he propelled them into the air. "Get out of the way, you damn wall!" Bakugo shouted as he exploded the ceiling, raining concrete around them as they burst into the sky.

…

Izuku stood at the boat, the waves rocking it side to side as they gripped on for dear life. He had warned them about splitting them up since he didn't tell them what everyone's Quirks were. If he had told them, they would know that someone was giving them intel from within and he didn't want to get exposed. He guessed he was already a target of suspicion since everyone had a background check run on them before they entered school so they would be looking into why he had a Quirk at such a late age. 'Damn it," he muttered, playing the role of a Hero as he thought of how to get them out of there. He could create a whirlpool with his power and get them out of there but since All Might wasn't coming any time soon, he thought he would lie in wait for a bit longer.

"What are we going to do, guys? They're going to kill us?" Mineta shouted as his eyes watered with fear. Tsuyu was pretty calm, watching as the villains surrounded them in the water. Her Quirk worked best in this environment and Izuku thought luckily that she had been brought with them. If he didn't know of the plan, he would have been freaking out if he didn't have anyone who has a water type of Quirk. "Mineta. Grab hold of Tsu-chan! I'll create a distraction," he snapped as he leaped overboard. "You crazy?!" Mineta shouted as Izuku grinned, "Oh no. I'm just saving your sorry ass."

He clicked two of his fingers together, snapping them back to form a whirlpool in the water. He was still getting used to the Quirk but at least he didn't get injured so much anymore. "Now!" he yelled as Tsu grabbed hold of Mineta and swung her tongue out, latching on him to pull him off their sinking vessel. "No way I'm letting you take all the glory in this!" Mineta shouted as he plucked off the balls on his head and flung them into the water, making them stick to the villains as they were sucked under before they were expelled in a ball of arms and legs.

As they powered through the sky, Izuku caught sight of the others fighting the villains scattered around. Aizawa-sensei was still locked in combat with the villains in the center of the compound whilst some of his classmates and 13 were battling Kurogiri at the entrance. He saw Iida zooming past him, smashing through the door to freedom. Tch, what a pain. Now he would call the teachers and everything would go to… "No," he whispered as a thought came to his head. If the teachers are informed, that means he would be informed as well. Shigaraki wouldn't be too pleased about it but at least he would be here. "All is going according to plan," he grinned as they zoomed across the sky.

 **I realised I'm writing more from Izuku's POV but he's just so fun to write about!**

 **Let me know about your thoughts on this story. I like hearing what you guys think about it!**


	8. All Might arrives!

**On to the next chapter! Can't wait to see the newest episode of the anime! Plus Ultra!**

Things were not looking good for the young heroes in training. Izuku waited with Mineta and Tsuyu in the water, lying in wait as they waited to see how things were going. For the moment, things were bad. Aizawa-sensei lay on the ground, his arms broken and his head bleeding as Nomu, the giant bird-like mutant All for One created grappled him to the ground, crushing him slowly as he gripped his body. Tomura was grinning from behind the hand on his face, watching as everyone was being overpowered. Just as they had planned. Though the only problem was, where was All Might?

"You heroes are weak. Are you that useless without your precious All Might? Come on! Call out for him to save you!" Tomura crooned as Aizawa-sensei groaned. "We'll stop you here right here and now," he wheezed as Nomu smashed his face into the ground, making him go limp. At the entrance, he could make out 13 falling to the ground, their back ripped to pieces by Kurogiri and was being held by the others. Ochako was crying as she held onto her teacher, barely hanging on for dear life as Kurogiri approached them. Izuku felt a little pain for a moment about the thought of him hurting his classmates, whether they were just pawns in his game.

"Don't hurt them you say? You have a soft spot for the heroes now?" Kurogiri crooned as they stood at the top of the roof a few nights before. "Just want them to see the finale when it comes," he had grinned but deep down, a bit of the hero that was in him screamed for him to spare them as they agreed on the terms. Now for the next part. "Ah, there are some heroes here?" Tomura grinned as he spotted the three of them hiding in the water. Mineta shrieked as the man dashed towards them, hand raised as he aimed for the other two. As he passed, he shot Izuku a look from the side that said, "Just two wouldn't hurt, right?"

Before he could activate his Quirk, there was a blast as the door exploded, revealing smoke and a non-smiling All Might in his working clothes. The smile was gone, replaced with a snarling look that made Izuku's skin crawl but at the same time his heart sang, "He's here!" "Don't worry, young ones. I'm here!" he said as he ripped off his tie from his collar and raced towards the villains. Izuku and the other's were snatched from Tomura's grasp and brought next to an unconscious Aizawa-sensei. "Go and bring Aizawa-kun away from here! I'll take care of these villains!" he ordered as they turned to run. As they did, Izuku wondered why the man had taken such a long time to arrive.

" _Stall him during the fight?" Tomura had mused as Izuku folded his arms. There had been something bugging him for a while since he entered the school about how All Might only ever appeared for classes and was never seen for the rest. "Master mentioned about being in battle with All Might before, right? Wasn't he supposedly seriously injured during that?" he asked. "True, he did say that but what does that have to do with his slacking off with work?" Tomura asked. "When you arrive at USJ, target the area where he was supposedly injured. I'll get to work with the rest," he said as Tomura grudgingly agreed. "I don't know if Nomu will comply but oh well."_

As all Might fought with Nomu, Izuku watched in awe at how the creature managed to absorb every attack landed on him. Although the waves behind them parted and the wind howled as it was attacked, Nomu held on and brought All Might to his breaking point. As he flew past, Izuku caught sight of the man changing course and grabbing Nomu by the waist, bringing him to the ground when he was sucked into one of Kurogiri's warp gates. "Shit," All Might groaned as Nomu's fingers dug into his shirt. He groaned as he gripped the right side of the man, blood trickling from his mouth as he fought to get free.

"All Might," Mineta whispered as they tried to drag their unconscious teacher behind them. As Nomu continued his struggle with All Might, Kurogiri tightened the warp, closing it in on them to squeeze All Might slowly. "It's my job to squeeze you bit by bit. Nomu's job was just to be a distraction," he smirked as the man yelled in pain. Izuku felt his hair standing at one end, his heart racing as he thought, "Oi. That was supposed to be my job." He turned to face his classmates as he said, "Take care of Aizawa-sensei. I'll help All Might." "Say what?!" Mineta gaped as he charged forward, activating his Quirk to smashed it into Kurogiri, who looked mildly surprised.

"What a nuisance," he growled as he sucked him in slightly, his arm moving ever deeper into the darkness. So that's what he got for playing hero, eh? "Don't you dare kill him just yet, Deku!" a roar came as Bakugo hurtled from the sky with Kirishima, whom he deposited to the ground before exploding Kurogiri's face. "Kacchan," he whispered when the air started to feel cold as ice surged under them to cover Nomu, who remained frozen just enough for All Might to cut himself loose. Although things weren't going as planned, Izuku didn't mind. Now at least he had a shot of killing him himself.

"Guys," he said as Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima stood by his side, their Quirks at ready as Bakugo roared, "Is that all you got?" Nomu roared as he charged towards him, shrieks filling the air when he was met by All Might. "Haven't you heard, villain?' he growled as he smashed his fist into his chest. Nomu barely flinched. "I am the symbol of peace and I never back down!" he yelled as he pummeled Nomu with countless punches, his punches a blur until Izuku could barely keep up. "Wow, so fast and strong," Kirishima groaned as he tried not to get blown away by the wind. Kurogiri and Tomura were having a hard time keeping up as well and getting blown away.

"Plus Ultra!" he roared as he landed a final punch into Nomu, sending him rocketing from the ceiling into the sky beyond. As his shape twinkled in the distance, All Might grinned, surrounded by smoke from the punches from earlier. "So that's the world of pros," Bakugo whispered as Izuku thought, "So strong." Trying not to think about how he still admired him by a tiny fraction, he noticed steam coming from All Might's body as the man coughed. Strange, wasn't that something he saw sometimes after class ended where he would rush off and leave them behind in a cloud of dust?

"Don't tell me," he whispered as Tomura said, "We're done here for today." "Don't tell me you're leaving without a fight and leaving one of your comrades for us to take. Coward," All Might spat as he coughed out blood. It splattered his hand and the steam wasn't going away either. Making a note to do a little project when he got back, Izuku watched as Kurogiri opened a warp and swallowed Tomura whole as the man said, "We'll be waiting for you, All Might."

With that, the battle of USJ had ended and the student celebrated their victory. "That was epic!" Kirishima grinned as he attempted to high five Bokugo. Todoroki stood at a distance, staring as All Might struggled to stand. "All Might! You alright?" Izuku asked as the man lifted a clenched fist, slowly raising his thumb. "I'm fine, Young Midoriya. I just have to go now," he grunted as he coughed blood. "You're bleeding! Maybe if we brought you to Recovery Girl…" he started when shots filled the air, "The teachers have arrived!" Izuku turned his head to see the entranceway filled with pro heroes, all of them with their Quirks ready to fight the remaining villains. "Oh shit. We can't deal with so many pros!" one villain wailed as he attempted to flee. The others started to do the same but were rounded up by the teachers and brought into custody. As everyone was rounded up and brought to the bus, Izuku glanced back to USJ, wondering about All Might as he walked to the bus.

"After that failed attack, you better have a good explanation for this, kid," Tomura growled as they stood at their usual meeting point overlooking the city. The view calmed Izuku for a bit, letting the wind whip through his hair as he turned to face Tomura. The man hadn't put on his usual costume and revealed a wrinkled face with beady red eyes shining from the skull. Kurogiri stood nearby, waiting for his customer to finish before bringing him back. "Don't worry. that attack proved to be useful," he said as he lifted a notebook.

"I did some research on videos regarding all his fights dating from now until the five years ago where he was attacked by the Master. What I found was pretty interesting," he smiled, excitement bubbling from within as Tomura whistled. "Oh really?" "All Might sustained enough damage from the battle that he has problems with keeping up with his Quirk. Sooner or later, he will not be able to be All Might anymore." "Where are you going?" "I'm saying he has an alternative form and All Might is just his Hero form." As he talked, Izuku ran through the idea of All Might not being able to sustain his form and he thought, "So you're not indestructible after all."

…

Recovery Girl sighed as she looked at her patients. Both heroes were still on the bed, both of them covered with bandages as they slept in fitful sleep. "I've done the best I can but it's up to them now to recover Principal," she said as she turned to face the rodent that was the Principal of UA High School. "It was my fault. If I hadn't gone on hero duty on the way to class…" All Might muttered, now having returned to his normal form as the Principal placed a paw on his leg. "It's not your fault, All Might. No one could have anticipated this from happening.." "Except we do," a voice croaked as Aizawa attempted to sit up.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Aizawa-kun? Get back into bed immediately," Recovery Girl chided as Aizawa got into a sitting position. "More importantly, do you think it worked?" "What do you mean, Aizawa-kun?" All Might asked as the man sighed. "You think I would be stupid enough to tell the students about a trip to USJ the day before it happens when the media keeps trying to find out about you being a teacher and where you are?" All Might grinned sheepishly, thinking about how much-unwanted media attention he had brought upon the school for the past few months.

"What I'm saying is that someone from class 1-A told the villains that we were going to USJ. No one else knew about it."Oi, Aizawa-kun. Don't tell you're suggesting…" "That's right, All Might. We have our suspicions that a student in our school is working with the villains." All Might's breath hitched as he thought of the idea of a villain, not to mention a villain who is only the age of 15 being in UA. "What would they want here?" he muttered as Aizawa sighed. "Anyway, we have to be on our guard from now on. There's no telling what may happen in the future after all of this." As the teachers sat in silence, Aizawa turned to the window to stare at the moon, thinking about the boy who lost everything all those years ago.


	9. UA Sports Festival

**Let the UA Sports Festival arc begin! This is told from Bakugo's POV (after a while of having Izuku take over). Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Bakugo sat in his seat, his gaze fixed on the crowd already forming at the door to their classroom. After the announcement of the UA Sports Festival a few days ago, the whole school had gone into an uproar and most of their grade had attempted to gather information about their class by barging in when they tried to go home. As the others tried to form a path through the wall of bodies, Bakugo groaned as he got up and slung his bag over his shoulders. "Get out of the way, small fry. Extras like you don't need to come here since you'll lose anyway. Now, get out of the way." With that, the whole crowd went crazy as people began to hurl insults at both him and his classmates.

"Oi! what did you do that for, Bakugo?! Now all of us are in deep shit!" Mineta yelled from the class as they attempted to get out. "You think you're so great?' someone spoke, their voice so low it was barely audible as he turned to his side. A boy with wild purple hair sticking out in all directions stared at him, a not so amused look on his face. "Get out of my way," he growled. "You know some of us are trying to get into the hero course as well. Those of us who landed in the other courses are some who failed to get into your course so don't be surprised if we fight for our right to transfer during the sports festival." "Ha! Let me see if you can do it, purplehair," he growled as he stomped off. As he walked past, he thought to himself, "Have to watch out for that guy during the festival."

Bakugo spent most of his free time after that training for the sports festival. Day after day, with the permission of the school he would train himself in blasting apart trees in the area. He had learned how to maximize his powers to hurl himself in different directions and not exhaust or injure himself excessively and he felt his ego swell in his chest as he thought of how he would beat the crap out of everyone. Faces of the strongest students in his class floated in his mind; Todoroki, Iida, Momo and last of all, Izuku.

"Deku…" he growled as his palms exploded with his sweat. He yelled as he aimed for the line of trees in front of him, yelling, "Get out of my way, Deku! I'll crush you!" With that, his palms exploded and the trees were blown to pieces, most of them flying into the air to create a massive circle around him, the place devoid of any vegetation. As he panted, he grinned as he looked at his palms, which had started to sting and his arms were slightly burnt. "I'll make sure I crush you, Deku. You better don't die on me before that!"

The day came and the school was in a riot of color and celebration. Hordes of reporters attempted to get in and he snorted as he passed by people who tried to get a comment from him about All Might. "Get out of my way," he growled as he pushed through the crowd, his thoughts racing as he passed by pro heroes. Now was his chance to get scouted and he already had a better chance since he topped the class in the entrance exam and his little stunt with a villain back in his last year of middle school. If he could just kick Izuku's butt in public, he couldn't ask for more.

"Oi, where have you been, Bakugo! We're starting in ten minutes!" Iida commented as he met him at the door. He passed him, not caring to answer as he pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching the others panic. Izuku sat in a corner, staring at the wall as he muttered things under his breath. He still hadn't gotten rid of that lame habit, didn't he? But he didn't seem as fidgety as he normally would and when he turned, Bakugo could see the calm on his face, sending chills up his spine.

"Everyone! We're leaving for the arena now! Let's all do our best!" Iida shouted as everyone groaned in unison. Despite the fear lurking among his classmates, Bakugo could feel the energy running through the crowd of students, all of them aiming for a certain victory as they walked as one. As they entered the light, the sounds of shouts and cheers along with a very annoying Present Mic making a hell lot of comments filled the air as all the classes whom they barely got a chance to interact with filled the stadium. Seated around were the press and a very large number of pro heroes, all waiting to pick students for their internships as potential sidekicks.

"Oh man. I'm feeling nervous," Kirishima muttered as Bakugo grinned, "I'm just getting used to this." "Come on man," Kirishima groaned as they stood in front of a stage where a woman in a very voluptuous outfit stood. Bakugo didn't really care much about women but he could feel the levels of men getting high, even among his fellow students rising in the air as some people commented. The R-Rated Hero Midnight raised her whip in the air as she shouted, "Are you guys ready?" As the crowd roared, Bakugo stood with his hands in his pockets as he awaited what was coming.

"Can the representative of the first-years, Katsuki Bakugo please come on stage to give the pledge," she called as he strode forward, the others gaping at him as he walked onto the stage. He could barely remember what he was supposed to say, not like he cared anyway. As the top student for the entrance exams, that had thrown him that annoying task. "I pledge…." He began before curling his lip as he continued, "To become number one!" At his words, his fellow first years went amok as they shouted at him. "Why did you need to say that?!" "Are you making fun of us, 1-A?" "Oh, I'm going to kill you if I have a chance!"

"Why did you say something so disgraceful, Bakugo?!" Iida demanded but Bakugo let all of it sail past his head. Come on. Hate him. That was what fueled him the most. The more angry people are, the less they think straight, making them easier to defeat. Not like they were much of a challenge anyway. Besides, now that he had said that, that means the rest of his class would be targeted as well. "Did you really have to say that, Kacchan?" Izuku whispered as he passed by him. The boy barely reacted as he growled, "Wait for me at the end, Deku. I'll make sure I crush you in front of everyone." "We'll see," he answered as Midnight called for order.

"Ahem. Thank you, Bakugo-kun for the pledge." Boos issued from the crowd as she shouted over the boos, "We'll now move on to the announcement of the first stage! Be prepared, this one brings most people to their knees before the games even begin! Now, what shall it be this year?" The board behind her whirred to life as a spinning machine spun on the screen before settling for one course. Bakugo grinned as the words jumped out at him, his energy spiking as Midnight spoke, "You guys get the Obstacle Course Race!" Oh, that was one of the best available. Make it through 4km without any restriction to using his Quirk, that was all he wanted, to rain destruction on everyone.

"Now, all of you step forward in front of the gate. On my signal, the race will commence!" Midnight shouted as the crowd roared. The students surged forward as one, all of them nervous as the lights ahead of them began to go on. 1. "So many people… have to lose them quickly," Bakugo thought as the 2nd light went on. "I can just blast my way through the narrow space ahead," he grinned to himself as the 3rd light began to blink. "Just you wait. I'll crush you, Deku!" he growled as Midnight yelled, "Start!" causing all the first years to surge forward in a wave. Let the first year race begin!


	10. 10,000,000 points?

**Wow, we're at chapter 10 now! For everyone who has read this story until now, thank you so much for your support! Without it, it wouldn't have gotten to where it was today since it was just a trial run but now, here we are! Now, onto the story! Plus Ultra!**

At last, now was the time of year where the sports festival happens. Once, the Olympics were the hype of the world but now, UA Sports Festival, where Quirks could be unleashed without limits dominated the media to no end. And not only that, if they rose to the top, they get to battle each other in front of national television. "Now that would be cool," Izuku grinned as he dashed onward with the group of students. Everyone had managed to get past Todoroki's ice and were making their way around the bend when a yell filled the air. "What the hell?!" Mineta howled as he landed far from where Todoroki was. Up ahead, robots from the entrance exam scaled the path, preventing them from moving forward.

"Damn," Izuku muttered as everyone began to panic. "Didn't we have enough of those guys back then?" someone shouted as another screamed, "Someone is moving ahead!" He didn't have to look to see the biggest robot getting frozen, Todoroki flying over it to let it go crashing down. Bracing himself for impact, Izuku used his Quirk to cover himself and let himself get buried in the hunk of metal without getting crushed. "Thank goodness for this," he muttered as he smashed his way out of the robot. It hurt to use it but still, it was much better than not having a Quirk anytime. After he had gotten what he called Power Up from All for One, he could use strength the way All Might could. That made his blood boil when he thought about the hero.

"Come on, kids! We don't have all day!" Present Mic bawled over the speakers as the students made their way to the second obstacle course. Izuku bent his legs, gathering his energy as he made the leap across the ravine. He grinned as he flew past people struggling to get past, but those did not include his classmates who seemed to have fun getting past the obstacle course. As he landed on the other side, he ran to hear screams of people getting blown into the sky. "Watch where you step kids! You won't get blown up, but it still hurts like hell!" Present Mic yelled from nearby as everyone tried not to get blown to bits.

Izuku looked around, trying to catch his breath as he cursed himself for not practicing enough with the Quirk. He had gotten it around three months now and lacking the experience of someone who had a Quirk all their life, he wasn't used to the fatigue and pain it brought. "Come on. All for the goal at the end," he grunted when he gazed at the ground in front of him. An idea forming in his mind, he knelt to the ground and began to dig the ground using a piece of metal he found at the first checkpoint. "If I can't fully utilize my legs, then I should go with an explosion!" he yelled to himself as he chucked himself onto the pile of detonators he had gathered, sending him flying through the sky past Todoroki and Bakugo.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo yelled as he soared past them. As he smashed into the ground, he gathered what was left of his legs and ran for the finishing line, the crowd going wild as he raised his hand in victory. "Wow! What an unexpected winner for this event. Midoriya Izuku sails into first place after a bang in the last event!" Present Mic roared as the crowd cheered with him. Behind him, everyone was starting to fill in the stadium and he could hear some of them grunting in pain as they hobbled in, nursing their injuries. He clenched his fist in delight as he thought, "Mum, I did it!" As he said that, he unconsciously looked at the seats of the arena, scanning the area for her when his heart dropped.

"Oh…" he thought as he cursed himself. She was not here. She wasn't even at home, hasn't had been for the past five years. Cursing himself for forgetting such an important piece of information, he barely registered what was going on when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Deku-kun! That was awesome!" Ochako squeaked as Iida slammed a hand onto his shoulder. "That was reckless but awesome!" Iida said when Midnight took over the stage. "Now, let us decide the second stage! Although I know what it is already!" she grinned as she pointed to the spinner on the board to reveal 'calvary battle'.

"Oh shit. This isn't going to be pretty," Iida muttered as Midnight explained the rules. When she was done explaining the point system, Izuku could feel all eyes on him, the air practically screaming, "We're coming for you, Midoriya!" Izuku smiled to himself as he thought of everyone coming to him with all they got and he being able to crush them and their dreams of advancing. He scanned the area, searching for people to be on his team. He knew Iida had a weird rivalry with him he didn't even acknowledge and only Ochako would join him. Now that just leaves…

He finally managed to gather his team of Ochako, Tokoyami with Dark Shadow and a crazed girl from the support division named Hatsume Mei, who managed to give them a boost with her 'babies'. Even though she annoyed him, she would have to do for the timebeing. Also, her gadgets allowed him to not use too much of his power so he could use it for the final battle. "Oi, don't think you can win this just yet," he thought but he couldn't help it. He had been trained by the best of the best in the underworld of villains after all for five years. His senses tingled as the game began and everyone scrambled to him.

"Come to pick us out, eh?" he thought as he yelled, "Now!" Mei grinned as she jettisoned them into the sky, sending them flying above the others to leave them in a cloud of dust. Everyone began a mad scramble for headbands, all of them desperate to climb to the top. Izuku thought how he was like that once, chasing after a dream he could never have and was told to abandon. Now, he'll show them real pain. "Set us down!" he yelled as they lowered to the ground. He caught sight of Bakugo in the distance, his group racing after them to grab their 10,000,000 point headband.

"Why did they have to give such an unreasonable number?" he groaned as they leaped out of reach. "Come on, Deku. Give me your headband like the dumbass loser you are and I promise I won't kill you," Bakugo grinned as he raised his hand. "Come on, don't fight over here!" Kirishima shouted as Deku raised his fist. "Really Kacchan? If you want a fight, come and get it!" "Deku-kun!" Ochako yelled as both boys raised their fists and hammered at each other, the others barely able to keep them from falling off as they battled a battle of fists.

"Oi, since when you became so strong, Deku? Its almost like you have a Quirk now!" Bakugo growled as Izuku grinned, "I trained." "Come on, guys! Now's not the time to fight like this!" Mina shouted as Tokoyami yelled, "Incoming!"

At that, both of them sprang apart as Todoroki's team came flying past, spearheaded by Iida. "Grab it!" he yelled as Izuku felt something coming off his head. "No…" he whispered when he saw Todoroki with the headband in his hand, a smug look on his face. "No… we have to get it back… charge!" he yelled as Bakugo yelled, "Hell I'm letting you pass!" Having to deal with Bakugo's explosions and the timer ticking above their heads, their group raced to Todoroki, who had Denki begin to set off some electric charges.

"Dammit. Mei, get us in the air!" he yelled as she grinned, "Oh baby! Let's go!" As they flew into the air, the others got zapped with the electricity, Bakugo cursing fluently as he was hammered. "Dammit, I'm going to kill you, Spark boy!" he roared as Denki gave him a stupid thumbs up with a "yay". "Deku-kun!" Ochako said as the timer ticked to one minute. Shit, they had to get it back, Izuku yelled to himself when the engine sputtered. "Oh shit," he groaned as they hurtled from the sky, Ochako yelling as Mei muttered configurations under her breath. "Tokoyami!" he yelled as the other boy shouted, "Hold on!"

Dark Shadow rose and managed to blanket their fall as Todoroki sped past. "Onward!" Izuku yelled as they sped forward, nearly making him fall as he raised his hand. 'Come on, just on headband…" he groaned as he raised his hand to form a fist. Todoroki whirled around, his left-hand lighting with fire as he reached for it. What the… he never used his left side, ever… "Midoriya Team gets a headband!" Present Mic yelled as Izuku raised his hand in the air in triumph when Ochako muttered, "Uh, Deku-kun, that isn't our headband…" His heart pounding, he turned it to see that it had the number 70 on it.

"What the?!" he shouted as Momo grinned, "We swapped it just in case something like this happened." "You… you little…" he growled as his hands itched to grab Todoroki's throat and rip the headbands through his neck. "Midoriya-kun?" Mei muttered as Izuku yelled, "Come on, we have to get it back! Onward!" as they charged forward, Izuku heard a familiar explosion from behind as Team Bakugo exploded into the scene, Bakugo flying through the air as he yelled, "Half half bastard!" "Todoroki!" Izuku yelled when Present Mic shouted, "Time's up!"

Izuku felt his heart drop into an abyss as his team came to a halt. "Did… did we just lose…." He whispered as he gazed at his hands. He could almost imagine All for One's hands in them, much bigger than his small ones as he held onto them. "I'll take care of you now, little one," he had said as he curled into fists. "No… I cannot disgrace him like that… I have to win… I…." Izuku muttered as Ochako poked his shoulder, "Hey, we have good news!" As he turned, he saw a headband with the figure 670 dangling in front of him as Tokoyami gave a look of triumph.

"I snagged it when we made the dash from the sky," he grinned as Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up. Without realizing it, Izuku was already tearing up and a pool of water began to form under him as the others tried to console him. As he sobbed in victory, he thought about when was the last time he had ever cried like this. Was it on that day five years ago when she had died? "And now we'll have a one hour break!" Present Mic announced as the spectators began to move out. "Come on, Deku-kun! Let's celebrate a bit before the next round!" Ochako grinned as she led a teary-eyed Izuku out of the stadium. As they walked, he turned to see Bakugo still fuming about the cavalry battle. "Next time we meet, it will be in the one on one battles," he thought.


	11. Bakugo Vs Izuku

**Changing it up a bit from the manga, Izuku gets to fight with Bakugo. Hehe.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku stared at his hand, clenching his fist slowly as he breathed in and out. He had just finished his battle with a general studies student that could hypnotize people but since he was let into the secret of his Quirk, he was able to beat him fairly fast without barely making a sweat. Now the real battle was about to begin, he wrung his hands together as he looked at the clock, the hands ticking away as cheers and shouts rang throughout the stadium. He didn't have to be a genius to know who was the winner as a loud boom sounded outside and the crowd went crazy.

"And Bakugo Katsuki wins! What an epic fight!" Present Mic announced as the crowd chanted his name. Knowing he was up soon, Izuku got up and walked to the stadium, his hands shaking but determined as he walked to the sunlight. " _You'll never catch up with me, Deku! You're Quirkless! A loser!" Bakugo jeered at a crying four-year-old Izuku. "Just you wait, Kacchan! I'll… I'll get my Quirk soon and I'll become a hero!" "Stop dreaming, idiot! You're never going to be a Hero like All Might!" Bakugo had grinned as he blasted the young boy with his explosions. It was a miracle he hadn't died or broken his bones too many times from the encounters he had._

"Now look where I am, Kacchan," he smiled as he waited for his name to be called. Outside, he could see another fight issuing, one with Sero and Todoroki, who managed to end the fight in not even two minutes, sending a wave of ice over the top of the stadium. As Present Mic stammered the winner's name, Izuku clenched his fist as he whispered, "Today, I'll stand on the same stage as you, Bakugo!" As the time ticked past and his heart hammered in his chest, he heard his name being called and he walked to the stadium with purpose, the crowd erupting with energy.

"Coming from my left is Midoriya Izuku! Not much is known about his Quirk, but let me tell you this, he packs a punch!" Present Mic's voice rang as he walked onto the raised platform. From within the tunnel of the other side, he could make out a pair of glowing red eyes as Bakugo walked out, his hands in his pockets with a pissed off look on his face. "There's no need to mention who this kid is! Bakugo Katsuki of class 1-A!" Present Mic roared as the crowd went crazy. As both oft hem stood on either side, he felt the wind still for a moment, leaving both of them to take in each other's presence.

"I'll kill you, Deku," he growled as he lighted his hand. "I won't hurt you, but I'll beat you the best I can, Kacchan," Izuku grinned as he clenched his fist. "Start!" Present Mic yelled as Bakugo shot forward with his hands, lighting his path as he raised his fist. "Predictable," Izuku thought as he dodges his right swing as raised his fist to his abdomen, slamming it into him as he sailed past. Bakugo groaned as he slammed into the ground, rolling before he popped back up. "You bastard!" he yelled as he held his hand out, sending a large explosion in his direction.

"Wow! Bakugo ain't holding back on this one! Look at him go! He barely even finished fighting 5 minutes ago!" Present Mic yelled as Bakugo slammed a fist into him. "Tell me, Deku. Where did you get so much power? When did you become like this?!" he yelled as Izuku dodged his blows. He was keeping up with his punches but with the strain of the day and the Quirk, his arms were aching but he decided to power through. It wasn't all the time he got to stand on the same stage as his childhood friend in front of national television.

"I worked for it! I wasn't born with everything like you, Kacchan!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into Bakugo's face. "Wow! Headshot!" Present Mic said as Bakugo snarled, "Don't' talk bullshit with me!" He raised his leg and swung it at Izuku's head, the other boy preventing it from hitting him but sustaining bruises from the kick. "I always admired you, Kacchan. I thought you were cool and that I can be on the same stage as you in the future. But you always shoved me aside with your taunts and calling me a loser… I tried so hard to follow you… to become like you and All Might…" he whispered as he clenched his fist.

"Then it happened and everything changed," he whispered as Bakugo stopped in midfight. He didn't have to be reminded on what happened on that night. The world was on fire than as he stared outside of his window, watching the streets being lighted in flames while he sat, not being able to move. "Deku… Deku's house is there…" he has whispered as his mother hugged him. "Midoriya-kun will be alright… All Might is in the area. He'll save them. He just has to sit tight with his mother. We'll see him tomorrow, ok Katsuki?" she whispered as she stroked his hair despite trembling at the sight before her.

"Tell me, Deku. What the hell happened that night? I thought you were dead since you disappeared without a word," he growled as he swung a fist at his face. Izuku had resorted to using his legs to save his strength in his arms and swung his leg out, the limb a blurr as he yelled, "Leg slam!" Bakugo exploded his palms as the boy shouted, grunting as he held his leg. "Now isn't the time to talk about the past," he grunted as he stood back up, ready to fight once more. Despite being raised far from his previous ideals, Izuku still held onto the ideal of always winning in a fight with everything he got, whether anyone was watching or not.

"Then I'll have to smash it outta ya!" Bakugo roared as he raised his hands to the ground. "Explosive berserk!" he yelled as he fired away, the ground shaking as it crumbled before them. "Oi, don't go so crazy!" Cementoss shouted from his corner as the ground began to tear apart. "Deku! Come at me!" Bakugo yelled as he raced forward, not caring that his arms were starting to ache from the backlash. "Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he raced towards him, using whatever force he had left in his legs to propel himself forward. As he raised his fist, his mother's face emerged from his memory, her face still smiling even as the fire raged around them. "Live on, Izuku!" she whispered as he screamed.

"Kacchan!" "Deku!" as their yells filled the air, their collisions sent a shockwave across the stadium, earning yells and cries from the audience as they braced themselves from the impact. "This is crazy!" Iida shouted as Uraraka braced herself. "Deku-kun," she whispered as the wind died down to reveal Izuku on the floor, slightly out of the margin of the arena. Bakugo was still on his feet but barely, his arms burnt as he panted, using what little energy he had left as he walked towards Izuku to grab him by the scruff of the neck.

"Oi, don't you go dying on me now, Deku. Spill it," he growled as Cementoss yelled, 'That's enough!" "I will, Kacchan. In time," he whispered as Midnight released her Quirk, causing both of them to lapse into unconsciousness. As Bakugo lay on top of Izuku, the crowd remained silent for a while until Present Mic interrupted them with a cough, "Ahem, despite the close results of this match, the winner of this round is Bakugo Katsuki!" Slowly the cheers rose from the crowd and the arena began to fill with applause even as the young heroes were wheeled away to the medical bay. "Sheesh, they don't know how to hold back, do they?" Midnight grunted as Cementoss began to rebuild the arena with reluctance. As they began to prepare for the next round, Aizawa-sensei leaned in his chair as he thought about the student's strange relationship.


	12. The day it all changed

**The chapter about Izuku's past that you've all been waiting for is here! I didn't expect to drag it out this far into the story but I thought it would be better this way. Absolutely enjoyed writing about it and I really can't wait to see how Evil Izuku progresses.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

It was a normal night. Izuku was walking down the street with his mother, having just come from the shopping center to buy the latest limited edition All Might toy. "Never fear. For I am here!" Izuku yelled as he ran about, the toy in his hand as he laughed in an All Might fashion. "Come on, Izuku. You don't want to scratch your new toy, don't you?" his mother chided as she held his hand, trying her best not to fall over with her son dragging her like that. "Do you think we can meet him one day, Mum? Can we? Can we?" he squealed as she smiled, "I don't think it would be a good idea, Izuku. He only ever appears on TV and when he has to fight villains."

"It would be so cool to see him in action!" Izuku grinned just as an explosion occurred in the distance. "Izuku!" his mother screamed as a flying car slammed near them. She grabbed his arm, pulling him as fast as they could back to their home as screams filled the air. "Villains!" someone yelled as another car, this time burning came flying from the sky to land onto someone, their screams getting cut off as Izuku passed by them. "Mum…" he whispered as she screamed, "Don't look, Izuku. You'll get nightmares!" As she pulled him along, he noticed a shape moving in the sky, one with a cape and a large smile on his face.

"Mum! All Might is here!" he yelled as he ran forward, his legs moving him in the opposite direction despite his mother's screams. "Izuku! Come back here!" she screamed as people slammed into her, nearly pushing her to the ground as she chased after him. In the distance, Izuku could hear the sounds of a villain roaring and the familiar laugh of All Might and his words, "Don't worry. Why? Because I'm here!" His voice propelled the young boy forward despite all the pleas of his mother to go back and the rising amount of carnage around him.

"Izuku!" she screamed as debris fell from the sky. She stumbled as she tried to avoid it, nearly twisting her ankle as she saw one flying towards Izuku. "Izuku!" she screamed as she grabbed him, pushing him out of the way for the debris to slam into her, pinning her underneath. At that moment, Izuku was snapped out of his reverie and faced with the revelation of his mother being trapped in front of his eyes, the firing around them raging as the fight escalated. "Mum…" he whispered as she groaned, "You dummy…"

Without thinking, he began to try to lift the debris off her despite the fire spreading to their direction and no sign of any heroes in sight. "Izuku! Leave me and save yourself!" she shrieked as he yelled, "I won't leave you! The heroes will come! All Might will come! They always do!" he yelled as she shrieked, "They aren't coming!" "They will!" "Please, listen to me, Izuku! Just this one time, listen to me!" His hands were bleeding from trying to lift the rock and he felt his mother's hand touch his.

"Please, do this for me," she whispered as he sobbed into her. "Mum… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed as she touched his face. "Don't cry Izuku. You're a good boy… you've always been such a good boy," she whispered as tears began to slip from her eyes. "Mum," he whispered just as an explosion came from nearby. With the last of her strength, his mother used all of her strength to use her Quirk and send him flying backwards to a safe spot. "Mum!" he screamed as she smiled at him, her words haunting him to this very day. "Live on, Izuku!" she whispered as she was engulfed in flames.

Izuku was frozen in his spot, staring at where his mother had been moments before, now burning before his eyes. "Mum…" he whispered as he sat there, his senses numbed. He couldn't register the screams anymore and he couldn't feel his hands. As he looked at them, he saw that they were slick with blood. His mother's blood. And it was all his fault. The heroes. Where were the heroes?

"All Might…" he whispered. He stared at his hand, which miraculously still held onto the toy his mother had just bought for him. Thinking about her and them just being together going for a normal shopping trip hours before made his heart snap as he looked wildly around, his mouth forming the name of the man he admired his whole life. "All Might! Someone, please help me! My mum.. she's… All Might! Where are you?!" he shrieked as he cried out, the tears flowing as he cried. Where was he? Where was the hero who would always save people with a smile? Who never had any casualties in his work?

"Please… help me… All Might," he whispered and the next thing he knew, he had fallen unconscious and woken up in a hospital bed. He was bandaged and as he sat up, his hearing came back to him in a rush to reveal pandemonium. The hospital was lined with patients, most of them suffering from burns but all alive. He looked around, most of the doctors and nurses ignoring him even as he slowly climbed out of his bed, searching for someone to help him. As he did, he bumped into a large body who said, "Sorry, young man."

As he looked up, he gazed into the blue eyes of All Might. The man was still smiling despite being covered in soot and ash. How could he still be smiling after all of this? After… "All Might… why didn't you come and save my mum?" he whispered as the man sucked in a breath most didn't hear. He sat the boy down on a chair and patted his shoulder, his expression as grave as it could get as he said, "I'm sorry, young man." As the words hung in the air, Izuku let the reality of his new life sink in. His father abandoned them when he was younger due to not having a Quirk and now he was practically an orphan.

"I'm sorry but I have to go meet with the authorities about this," All Might said but as he stood up, he felt a tug on his cape and he turned to see Izuku staring at him with wide green eyes. "All Might… do you think… I can become a Hero like you in the future and save lives?" Please, tell me I can be like you at least without a Quirk. Tell me I can at least save someone, not like what happened with mum… "Young man, I'm really sorry but I have no solid answer for you. Only time will tell. But don't worry; if you have a great Quirk, you'll have no problem! Now, I have to go urgently!" with that, he was gone and Izuku was left in a corridor filled with busy adults and a lost mind.

Somehow, he found himself walking aimlessly through the streets to where his mother had died; sitting in the shadow of the alley she had thrown him into before she had died. He stared at the street around him, mostly cleared from damage. How funny that hours earlier, his mother had burned to death right in front of him. "Mum…" he whispered as he thought of her. How she always smiled and encouraged him to do what he wanted to do, even though he didn't have a Quirk. _"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm so sorry!"_ she had cried when they first found out he was Quirkless. Back then, that was the only thing she had no answer to whether he could be a Hero or not.

Izuku stared at his hand, the surface clean but the stench of death still lingered on it. He felt so powerless, so useless. If only he had a Quirk… if only he had power… if All Might had just come to the area… his mother would still be alive. "You look dazed, young man," a voice said as a shadow covered him. Izuku slowly looked up to see a man in a suit, his face covered with a mask. The man turned to look at the spot where his mother had perished, turning to kneel down. "I take it that you lost someone last night in All Might's battle."

The sound of his name made Izuku's heart twinge with anger. He saw the man, he had told him sorry even though he hadn't even seen his mother before, don't even know of her existence. Then he told him he could become powerful if he had a Quirk. Was the world mocking him that he should have died in the place of his mother? "You have will, young one. With that, you can accomplish many great things," the man said as he stood up, lifted a hand to Izuku. "Come and I will show you what power can give you. Rise," he said and from behind his mask, Izuku could have sworn he saw a smile behind it. He slowly took his hand and walked behind him, letting the familiar feeling of an adult reassure him for the time being.

As they entered a car, he thought of leaving behind everything. For some reason, he had his All Might toy with him but he didn't care. He could use it in the future, fuel him for what was to come. As the scenery passed by him, he thought of Bakugo, who lived not far from where he was. Maybe he should have said goodbye… _"Why don't you just jump off the roof, Deku? That would be better for everyone and yourself,"_ Bakugo's voice floated in his mind as he shook it off. No, it was best not to get into contact with the other boy…

From that point on, Izuku had been groomed in the ways of All for One, his men teaching him techniques of combat and stealth and how to be a proper villain. Slowly, Izuku grew to think how stupid he was of fantasizing heroes in the past and how he looked up to All Might, who had been injured badly by All for One. "All I ask for you is to take One for All from All Might," All For One had said and ever since then, he had trained to make his new master proud of him, no matter what the price.

…

Izuku slowly opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the medical bay. Why had he been dreaming of that incident after so long? "Midoriya-kun, why did you need to always get so injured by Bakugo?" a voice chided as he looked to the side to see Recovery Girl seated on her chair, an annoyed expression on her face as she poked him with her needle walking stick. "You may have healing assistance but that doesn't mean you have to go blowing each other's face's all the time! I had barely enough time to fix Bakugo and send him out for his next match," she grunted as she turned to face the screen of her computer.

"Kacchan…" he whispered as she poked him on the head. "Don't worry and lie down. I may have healed you but you're pretty drained of energy. You can watch the tournament online tomorrow," she said as he suddenly felt nauseous. True, he felt as though all his energy had been sucked out of him as he lay in bed. As his mind swirled, he could slowly make out the situation going on in the arena. Judging from the explosions and what sounded like Todoroki, looks like the finals were commencing. "Good luck, Kacchan," Izuku muttered as he lapsed into a deep sleep.

 **Now that was a deep and fun chapter to write about. When I wrote it, for some reason AOT came into mind about the scene where Eren loses his mum in the first episode. Gah, heartbreak!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	13. HeroVillain names

**Horrible weather today but that won't stop this from being posted!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Hey, Deku-kun! Are you awake?" Ochako chirped as she snapped her fingers in front of Izuku's face, making him snap out of his reverie to look around. They were currently on their lunch break and his eyes fell on the usually filled seat of their class president. "Iida-kun," he whispered as he recalled what had happened earlier that day. Iida had not turned up for class and had been called home for an emergency involving his brother. He had been attacked by the Hero Killer, an upcoming Villain who was culling Heroes at a scary rate since the day the Sports Festival had happened and was close to death when found. Ingenium was one of the strongest heroes Izuku could remember and he recalled having seen him on TV several times.

"Come on, he's a hero. No time to be feeling sad about him," he thought but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of pity for Iida. He may hate heroes especially All Might but to know one who was tied with his friend, if he could call him a friend, made his stomach squirm. _"Stain?" he had asked as he stood in front of Shigaraki, who had his face covered with his hood. "Just a guy having fun killing heroes around town. I heard one of your buddies had their sibling injured by him. Or was he killed? I couldn't remember. Too many to count," Shigaraki had grinned. "Anyway, I'll be scouting out for him to get him to join the League so wish me luck," he said but before he could warp away, Izuku called out to him._

" _Do you think he will actually join you?" he asked as Shigaraki snorted, "We never know until we try right?" As he stepped into the warp, Izuku was left staring into space, his mind racing as he thought of the Hero Killer. Stain had grown more notorious as the week went on and news of Heroes being killed or injured to the point of never being able to rise up again filled the news every day on their TV. Deep in his heart, Izuku could understand why he would do it. There were too many heroes, the world infested with people who got lucky in getting their licenses and hiding under the shadow of All Might to act as 'heroes."_

"Anyway, don't worry about Iida! Ingenium will pull through and we'll get back to normal! Right now, we have to focus on our field placements!' Ochako grinned as he was snapped back to reality. He groaned as he gazed at his paper, thinking of what he could do about it. With the results of the Sports Festival, some Hero agencies had offered to take him in for work placement but they weren't anything too great for the matter. He sighed as he thought of having to work with low-level heroes that don't even have a name for themselves. The only good thing was that they wouldn't be much of a target for Stain, which leaves him a bit of space to breath about staying alive.

"So who did you pick?" he asked Ochako as she sat on his desk. "I think I'll go for Gunhead. He's a specialist in close combat and I really want to work on my fighting skills. Without my Quirk, I'm pretty much dead in battle," she grinned as she kicked her legs in the air. Izuku wished she would get off his desk so he wouldn't have to worry about see her butt in such close range. Wait a minute, did he catch a scent of perfume from her? The days dragged on and class continued without Iida until the end of the week. When he returned, Izuku and Ochako could sense the heaviness in the air around Iida as he explained to them about his brother. Ochako gasped as he told them that Ingenium most probably will never be a Hero ever again. Even Izuku felt sick about the thought of being put out of commission in that fashion when Aizawa-sensei slammed the door open.

"All right. Back to your seats," he droned as he placed the register on the table. "Come on. Give us a normal class today," everyone thought in unison as he said, "Today, we'll be coming up with hero names." At that, the class went crazy as everyone applauded for being given such a mundane task for the day instead of the usual get your asses kicked or tons of homework he usually gave. "I'm a sucker at this so this person will take over," he continued as the chink of metal cuffs filled the air, earning a perverted stare from Mineta. "Hi kids! Let's have some fun today!" Midnight grinned as she stepped into the classroom. "Man, don't they have any rules about having an R-rated Hero in school?" Denki muttered as Mineta drooled, "I have no objection."

As Mineta got a little jolt from Jiro, Aizawa-sensei was stepping into his sleeping bag, his hand poised over the zipper as he said, "Let me warn you. Your Hero name sticks with you for life so don't go choosing a weird one." "Must have been hard for you, sensei," everyone thought since Eraserhead was quite a weird name anyway. As the man slumped against the wall and began to snore, Midnight handed out whiteboards for them to write their names on. As they handed them to the person behind them, Izuku stared at his, wondering what to do about this. He was a villain now but even as a villain, he should have some sort of codename but what to do about it…

"The sparkling hero : I cannot stop twinkling!" "Get a shorter name!" the class shouted as Aoyama grinned at this name. "Alien Queen!" Mina shouted and Izuku got the chills as he thought of the horror movie with an alien queen in it. _Don't tell me she aspires to be like that?_ he thought. "Now we have to make the names funny to lift the tension!" the class nodded in unison as Tsuyu came up. "The Rainy Season Hero : Froppy!" she said as the class sighed. "Thank goodness, Froppy!" Izuku sighed as everyone chanted her new Hero name. Despite this class not having much of a use for him, he found himself enjoying it with everyone as people came up with really cool or disastrous names. Although Aoyama's name has to take the cake since it was a whole sentence.

"All that's left is Midoriya-kun and Iida-kun," Midnight called as he was jerked from his reverie. He stared at his still empty board, wondering what to write. Dammit, if he were five years younger he would be going crazy about choosing a name like All Might Junior or Smash Hero or something along the lines but now, he felt like there wasn't anything he could give himself that he could feel belongs to him. Then a thought came to his head as he stared at the back of Bakugo's head, who was bent as he scribbled his hero name on his board after the failed first attempt. "Who ever knew?" he thought as he wrote it down. He never thought he would want to be called by this nickname, something used to taunt him for years as a Hero, or a Villain.

As he stood up, he felt his heart pumping as his memories went through his head. _"Deku! It means useless and good for nothing! Since you don't have a Quirk, it suits you, Deku,"_ Bakugo grinned as he stood in front of him, pointing to the kanji of his name on the bucket. _"You'll never become a Hero, Deku! You're Quirkless!"_ Bakugo yelled as he blasted his notebook when they were in school. _"Deku? Couldn't that mean, 'I can do it', kind of Deku?"_ Ochako's voice floated as he placed his whiteboard on the table to show his name to the class.

"Are you sure, man? I mean, it does bring bad memories to you, right?" Kirishima asked as Izuku gulped. This has to be right. This name was the only thing linking him to his past and how he progressed without his Quirk. He had got his name because of being Quirkless. Now, he'll show what he can do as the successor to All For One. "Someone told me Deku means useless but another person told me that it means I can do it. This name has a place for me in my heart and I'll never forget it, that's why… this is my Hero name!" he said as the class applauded. _"Just you wait, I'll show you what Deku really means!"_

…

As the class applauded for Izuku's new Hero name, Bakugo clenched his fist as a vein in his brain threatened to explode. How dare he… how dare he use such a name as his Hero name, after being insulted by it to no end. Somehow, he felt as though the name was something personal to him since only Bakugo and Ochako called him that. Now that it was out in the open, it felt so… wrong… "Deku…" he growled as Kirishima patted his shoulder. "Hey, man. Calm down a little will ya? You still have to present your hero name," Kirishima whispered from the back and he had to use his hardening to deflect a blow from Bakugo as the boy snorted. "What do you have up your sleeve, Deku?" he growled as he stomped to the front to tell his name.


	14. Stain

**Hero internships and Izuku comes face to face with Stain! Moving forward! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku sat at his desk, his hands running over the computer he had as he thought of what to do. He was currently at his internship with a hero most people hadn't even heard about, including himself but since it was closest to Hosu where the Hero Killer Stain was rumored to be lurking and where Iida had chosen his placement as well, he thought it would be best to stay close. He had some questions he wanted to ask that man. Like why he would go all the way to kill heroes who don't even stand out for instance or bring down those who actually were good heroes? Not to mention he wanted to keep an eye on Iida in case he did something stupid.

"Why am I thinking something like that?" he muttered as he closed the cover of the laptop to look around. The office was pretty empty and there wasn't much to do save for a few sessions of hero action where he mostly sat on the sidelines and watch the hero do his work. Despite not being a famous hero, Big D was pretty strong and his Quirk was quite similar to Izuku, who thought that maybe that was why he was chosen. "To think one of the leaders from the UA Sports Festival actually wanted to intern at my agency, I think that's so cool!" he grinned as he clapped a hand on Izuku's shoulder, making him wince. He wasn't a fan of his physical contact for sure since he knocked him hard enough to send him flying into the wall the first time they met.

"Come on, kid! We have to go for our patrol now! No time for slacking!" Izuku wanted to complain that there wasn't much to do anyway so he got up and followed the hero outside to the busy street, clad in his Hero costume. Some people smiled and waved as they passed, some even asking to take pictures with them but they had to decline since they weren't exactly supposed to do that save if they were celebrities. "Actually, Deku-kun. I was wondering why you chose that as your Hero name? I mean, with your Quirk, you could have gone for Mr Smash or Bazinga or some other flashier name," Big D said as Izuku frowned.

"It was a nickname given to me by a friend and it sort of stuck with me until now. I thought it would be appropriate to use it as my Hero name even though it sounds weird," he said as Big D laughed. "Ah, the springtime of youth! How I love it!" he grinned as Izuku looked around. Hosu didn't have too many people about and now not many people dare to walk its streets since the Hero Killer lurked about. As he walked, Izuku tried not to think about Iida, who wasn't too far away from him and from trouble. "Don't do anything stupid, Iida," he muttered when Big D let out a yell.

"Oi! Long time no see ladies!" Big D grinned as a bunch of women came up to him. He grinned as he latched an arm around one of them, making her squeal as he grinned. "Come on, let's go get a drink! Deku, I leave the patrol to you!" he called as they waltz off into the night. "Geez," Izuku muttered as he continued the patrol on his own. "Isn't it a stupid idea to leave your intern on his own when a Hero Killer is out in the streets?" he muttered as he looked at his phone, thinking about calling Iida to come and join him on his patrol. He may be a villain but Iida and Ochako had taken a spot each in his heart and he couldn't bear to deal with them being hurt. Something he had to deal with about his previous hero self; not care about others being hurt. He already failed in protecting the person he cared about most so why care now?

He heard a cry in the air and his ears pricked, sensing where the sound was coming from before he knew it. He was turning into an alley not far off from where he started and he jolted to a halt when he saw Stain standing over a Hero (wasn't that Native or someone?), his sword poised in the air to land the killing blow. Iida lay in the corner, his side bleeding as he shouted, "Midoriya, get out of here!" "Shut it," Stain growled as he came over and stabbed Iida in the leg, making the boy scream in pain as he licked the blood from the blade. "Hm, now be a good boy and lie still," he grinned as he walked over to Izuku. "Oi stop!" he found himself shouting as Stain lifted his head to stare at him, licking his lips. "Oh, it's you," he growled as he grinned, licking his blade as he dashed at him. "Shit," Izuku growled as he stepped back, raising his arm to block him from slicing open his eye when he thought, "Oh crap!"

"I see you noticed my Quirk and how it works. Its funny how you can analyze something so quick," he grinned as he withdrew his knife, standing a few feet apart from him. Not too long ago, Shigaraki had called a meeting with Stain to get him join the League of Villains and it resulted in a little skirmish that sent Shigaraki blowing up half of his room. All the while, Izuku had watch Stain, his mind going over what had been reported about Stain by the press and from what he heard from Iida. There was something about his Quirk that had to do with the drawing of blood and what he did to Iida had confirmed his suspicions.

"You control people using their blood, am I correct?" he asked as Stain grinned. "Well, you can say that. But now that you know that secret, I'm afraid I can't let you live," he growled as he slashed his blades at Izuku. Wishing he had some form of weapon with him now other than his fists, Izuku dodged blow after blow by scaling the walls and pushing himself off brick to slam his fists into Stain, all the while trying to avoid his blows. "Tell me, what is a little Villain like you playing Hero in UA?" he sneered as Izuku's blood went cold. He turned to Iida, sighing in relief as he saw the other boy passed out from the pain and shock of it.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one will hear our little conversation. I thought it would be interesting to know why someone affiliated with evil would go to the nest producing so many fake Heroes. That just makes me sick," he growled as Izuku snapped, "That is none of your business." "Then tell me, why are you there?" "To complete my mission." "And what may that be, pray tell?" "To kill All Might." At his words, Stain's eyes flashed red as he raised his blade, "Of all the heroes I am to kill, All Might is the only one I will spare." That made Izuku's blood boil as he smashed a kick into Stain's side, catching him slightly off guard as he shouted, "Why All Might? Why the man who failed to save my mother?!"

"Oho. You think its so easy being a Hero? Even the Symbol of Peace cannot save everyone, certainly not a certain person's mother," Stain said as Izuku clenched his fist. "If you admire him so much, why do you want to kill other Heroes? There are other's around the same level as him!" "But they are not. You see, when he rose to be the number one hero, many just rode in his shadow to the rank of Hero even though they didn't deserve it. So many fakes populate the street until it makes me feel sick. Quirks have brought more harm to the world than help it and I'm here to end those who have been abusing their power."

"Shut it! You're one to talk!" Izuku shouted as Stain licked his blade. "Shit!" Izuku groaned as pain shot through his body, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Damn," he groaned as Stain walked over, his blade spinning in his hand as he whispered, "Now tell me, the little fake. What do you plan to accomplish once you kill All Might?" "I…" he began but he didn't know what to say. True, he had no idea what would come after he had robbed All Might of his power. What Stain said made sense. It was true there were too many Heroes until glancing at them make you think how they even got to where they were in the first place. Heroes care more about cool Quirks and appearances than actually doing their job.

"I just want everyone to be equal," he muttered, thinking of how he had been bullied all those years because of being Quirkless. How he could make everyone be like him, powerless before him? He could make the world kneel before him. "No one is born equal, you should know that by now," Stain grinned as he raised his blade. This was it then… no one ever escaped from Stain in one piece, unless you were dead of course…

A growl came from behind as a fist slammed into Stain's face, sending him flying into the street beyond. Nomu came crashing after him, causing screams to erupt from the streets as a fight issued between the two villains. "Oi, you looked pretty banged up," Shigaraki mused as he helped Izuku to his feet. Izuku swayed a little as he pressed against the wall, watching as the street erupted in flames and cars went flying in all directions. "I don't recall sending for help," he growled as Shigaraki grinned, "Master didn't want his favorite to go dying on him during an internship so I had people look out for you most of the time." "I'm not a kid." "Well, you're a high schooler."

"Anyway, let's get out of here," he said as he walked over to Iida. His body ached from the fight but he used whatever he had left to carry the other boy over his shoulder and drag him out. As he walked past, he saw Native stirring, his eyes wide in horror as he gasped, "A traitor in UA… that's impossible…" Guilt and anger stirred in Izuku's heart as Shigaraki picked up the hero and jammed a knife into his neck before he could scream. "One witness down. Are you sure you want to keep that one alive?" Shigaraki asked as Izuku nodded. "Don't tell me who to save," he said as he dragged Iida out.

Luckily for them, Stain was apprehended and Iida and Izuku were brought to the hospital to be treated. Iida suffered some head wounds but other than that, he was alright. Izuku was glad he was offered some form of relief when Ochako and the others came in to see how they were going. "And sensei decided to cancel the internships. Ah, I was learning so much too!" she groaned as Bakugo snarled. How did she manage to drag him along? "Shut it. At least I don't have to deal with stupid hairstyles anymore," he growled as Izuku laughed. As he lay in his pillows, he thoughts ran over what Stain had said as his friends gathered around him.

…

Nezu and All Might walked through the various security points of Tartarus. The place represented what it was named after to a point and All Might shuddered a little as he had to pass through so many scans and cameras, all waiting to blast a Villain to pieces if they dare try to escape their prison. As they rode down the lift, the doors opened to come face to face with Stain, all wrapped up in a straining jacket as he licked his lips. "I didn't expect you two to turn up. All Might, a pleasure to meet you," he grinned as All Might sat down.

"Enough with the pleasantries. What was it you wanted to tell us that we have to come all the way here?" All Might said as Stain licked his lips. "I wonder if you would believe me if I told you have a mole in your midst." All Might sucked in a breath as Nezu placed a paw on his leg, settling his nerves. There have been suspicions of someone leaking information to the Villains about UA these past few months and although they tried to steer away from the topic, with a villain presenting it to them in their faces, they found it all to hard to believe.

"Who is it?" he pressed on as Stain laughed. "Its funny how trusting someone can make you so weak and crumble something so strong like UA to the ground," Stain chuckled as he laughed. His laugh wasn't humorous and made All Might stand up and smash his hand against the glass. Stain whistled as the man barely managed to stop himself from smashing it to pieces as he took his seat. "Calm down All Might," Nezu chided as he leaned forward, paws pressed together. "Now Stain. Tell us who it is," he said as Stain grinned, hissing, "Midoriya Izuku."


	15. Traitor in our midst

**Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed it so far! I didn't really expect to reveal Midoriya in this manner but I thought it would be cool to let Stain be the one to do it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Young Midoriya is the traitor eh?" All Might muttered as he sat in the car, Tsukauchi behind the wheel and Nezu at the back. "Its hard to believe he would spit out the information just like that. Do you think he could be lyging?" Tsukauchi piped up as Nezu shook his head. "He was genuine in his words as he said them. I doubt he would be lying to us at this point," he said as All Might hung his head. Young Midoriya. He vaguely remember the young boy from those five years ago, his eyes having a last sliver of hope in becoming a hero until he snuffed out the light from his eyes.

"Its all my fault he went down that path. If I had told him he could have been a Hero instead of rushing off for press business… I'm a failure as a teacher and the Symbol of Peace," he snarled as he slammed a fist into his leg. He winced a little at the pain he inflicted upon himself, showing that he was growing weaker by the day without a doubt. "It wasn't your fault, All Might. Now way you could have known that he would have been picked up by Villains and turn out like this. Anything could have happened," Tsukauchi chided from the wheel as he sighed. He leaned at the side, staring at the bridge as they passed under it.

"Nevertheless, we must apprehend the young man as soon as possible now that our worse fears have been confirmed. However, I suggest we do things in a more civilized manner and ask him to confess before us before we throw him into prison," Nezu said as All Might hung his head. As if the kid would downright confess everything to them just like that. He had been so careful to hide all his links to villains so how did he manage to slip up so badly now? "Young Midoriya," he whispered as they headed back to school in silence and dread.

…

"You want to do what?" Izuku gasped as he clutched his phone, scanning the area in case someone heard him. He may have been on the top of the roof of UA and put his phone through many anticracking programmes, that does not mean he was not capable of being eavesdropped in the safest Hero compound in Japan. "I said we're extracting you from school as soon as possible. After that stunt you pulled with Stain, there may be suspicion from the school about your involvement with them. They were already suspicious of how we managed to find out about USJ and not to mention how you suddenly developed a Quirk, they're not called Pro Heroes for nothing you know," Shigaraki sneered from the other end. Judging from the clinking of glasses in the background, he guessed that Kurogiri was there as well.

"Anyway, get ready to say goodbye to your friends. We'll pick you up in 24 hours," Shigaraki said as Izuku gulped. What was this having to leave so suddenly? "Don't tell me he doesn't trust my abilities," he muttered as he thought of his master. "No… Master would have believed in me more… no.. this is Shigaraki trying to put me out of the picture and take credit for my actions…" he gritted his teeth as he snarled, "Unless you want to lose your information about All Might and the whereabouts of the students, you would be wise to let me stay put." "Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you get found out and the heroes torture you in the worst way possible," he grinned as he tapped the table. "Anyway, you know what to do if something happens right?" Shigaraki crooned as Izuku thumbed the device in his pocket, capable of warping him out of the school whenever he deemed it impossible to stay any longer.

"I got it," he growled as he ended the call, leaving him to be shaken by a bit of stray wind before he returned to class. "Oh, how's your uncle, Deku-kun? He feeling better?" Ochako asked as he slid into his seat. "Ah, he's feeling much better now, although he insists I come to visit more often," Izuku grinned. Whenever he talked to Shigaraki, he always referred him to as his uncle. "Anyway, the class is about to start. Can you lend me your homework?" Ochako pleaded as Iida banged her on the head, making her wince. "Shame on you, Uraraka-san! It is not fair to those who do their work when people copy their hard work!" Come on! I really didn't know how to do this! Then why didn't you ask him beforehand?!" "He had to take a phonecall, remember?!"

"Guys…" Izuku chided as he waved his hands to calm them down. They rarely bickered but when they do, Izuku couldn't help but laugh, thinking that despite them being Heroes in training, they were still kids like him. "Alright folks, get into your seats," Aizawa-sensei said as he entered the class. As he entered, he gazed at Izuku, who squirmed in his seat as he thought, "Something is not right." " Midoriya, come with me. The principal wants to see you. You guys, start working on Chapter 30 of Hero Ethics!" he grunted as the class moaned.

"No fair man! You get to ditch class!" Mineta shouted as everyone scuffled to do their work. As he walked out with him, Bakugo stared after him, wondering why did their teacher needed to go with Midoriya, who wouldn't as much hurt a fly to go see the principal. "I don't like this, man," Bakugo growled as Kirishima shuffled over to discuss their homework with him. "Come on, Bakugo. I think the principal just wants to go over the details of what happened at Hosu with him. No biggie," he grinned as he flipped his notebook open. As Bakugo began to do his work, he glanced at Iida, who looked at the open door with worry. Why hadn't he been called as well?

…

Izuku sat in front of All Might and Nezu, trying his best not to squirm under the gaze of Present Mic and Aizawa-sensei. His heart was pounding so hard as he tried to think of what to say. "You haven't been caught.. you haven't been caught.. don't worry…" "You have been caught, you moron. When you stood up for Iida back at Hosu. Stain must have ratted you out. Poor boy…" the voices crept in his head as he tried to block them out when Nezu coughed. "Have some tea, Midoriya-kun." "Thanks," he muttered as he took the green tea, letting the warmth calm his nerves as Nezu continued, "Midoriya, where were you during the attack on Iida Tenya?"

He tried not to choke on his tea as he said, "I was patrolling the area with Big D and I heard a scream. I ran to the source to find Iida and Native being attacked. Unfortunately, Stain had already killed Native and was about to kill Iida when I came across him," Izuku said. That was believable enough, it had managed to trick the police all this time! "Then you said Stain was apprehended by the creature that attacked USJ last time and you managed to run to safety with Iida," he continued as Izuku nodded his head.

"Then tell me. How did you manage to escape getting killed by Nomu who instead went after Stain? As I recall, the reports said he exited from that very alley you and Iida were found," Aizawa-sensei grunted as Izuku tried not to shake. Why was it going like this? It has been a week and no one said anything until now. "Young Midoriya, we have evidence that you are working with the League of Villains," All Might said as something in Izuku snapped. He started to giggle, his eyes watering as he stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie, kid. No one knew where Iida was going other than those of us here and not to mention the USJ incident. Only someone from the inside could have known about the plan to USJ," Aizawa-sensei growled as he approached, his Quirk at ready. For once, Izuku wished he didn't have a Quirk that could be canceled. "We did a background check on you before we admitted you into the school and found that you were Quirkless until the day you showed up for the entrance exam, where you managed to break your legs and arms upon contact with a robot. That would have been ridiculous unless your body was unable to handle the new Quirk in your body," Aizawa-sensei grunted.

Izuku felt fear and horror rush through his body. Didn't they trust him from the start? It was normal to run background checks on all of the students but to suspect him because he was Quirkless. "Furthermore, it seems that you had an encounter with All Might five years ago in the incident of Shizuoka prefecture," Nezu said as Izuku's blood ran cold. "Run, Izuku!" his mother's voice shouted in his head. "Yes, I was caught up in it but nothing happened," he started when he bit his tongue. No, he had lost everything that day. His mother. His belief in All Might. Everything he had believed had been a lie.

"Young Midoriya, if what I had said that day made you turn to the path of Villainy, I beg you for your forgiveness. I didn't think that what I said would affect you to this extent. However, now I say this. You have potential to be a great Hero in UA. If you confess your crimes and help us bring down the League of Villains, we'll give you a lighter sentence than what is to come," All Might said as he bowed low. The others stared at the Number 1 Hero as he did so, his head on the table as he pleaded, "Please. I'm sorry."

Unable to stop himself, Izuku began to laugh, his laughter growing more manic by the minute as he laughed. "Oh… that's so funny… you can be a Hero now… haha… is it because I have a Quirk now that I can be a Hero? Don't kid me… don't kid me around!" he yelled as Aizawa-sensei activated his Quirk. "Midoriya Izuku, stand down!" he yelled as Izuku laughed. "You think I would stay helpless all these years after you failed to save my mother and me? No, I didn't sit around and wait for kingdom come and good luck to rain on me. No, someone offered me salvation and I took it," he grinned, his smile dripping with such malice that All Might gulped.

"No…" he whispered as the horror struck him. No, of all people he had to run into. "No, Young Midoriya. Don't listen to him. He just wants to use you like everyone else," he whispered as Izuku shouted, "He saved me! He trained me, gave me a Quirk, gave me a place to belong when no one accepted me!" "Midoriya Izuku! You are arrested for spying on UA and plotting against All Might! Stand down and we'll go easy on you!" Present Mic shouted as he prepared to bring him down. Izuku looked at the Pro Heroes surrounding him, ready to bring him down or even kill him at a moments notice. All these people he had admired since he was a child…

"You betrayed me…" he whispered as All Might stood up, morphing to his Hero form as he shouted, "Young Midoriya! Don't!" Laughing, Izuku crushed the vial in his pocket, causing a warp to appear below him, sucking him through the floor. Aizawa-sensei attempted to restrain him with his Quirk but he was too late as Izuku fell through the darkness. "Just you wait, All Might. I will make you pay for what happened that day." With that, he was gone, leaving the teachers to mourn for the loss of a young Hero to the dark side.

 **And so Izuku has been exposed! What may happen next?**

 **It was so exciting to write this chapter but from now on, it will touch on material from the third season of the anime so if you haven't reached that part, you have been warned.**


	16. Beginning of a new era

**This will be the last chapter from season 2. After that, its all season 3 territory so if you haven't watched it yet, you have been warned.**

 **Also, it's awesome that this story has hit more than a 100 followers and although I can't name all of you, thank you so much for liking, reviewing and favoriting this story!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Don't screw around with me!" Bakugo growled as he slammed his hands on the table. The class had turned dead silent at the news Aizawa-sensei had just brought them. Deku… a traitor? Bullshit! He wouldn't even hurt a fly! "You have to be joking sensei! He saved me from Stain the other day! He's a Hero like the rest of us!" Iida shouted as Ochako stood up, "He 's so kind and helps us in everything! There's got to be a misunderstanding!" As the class began to mutter how impossible it was for him to turn to the other side, Aizawa-sensei slammed a hand on the table, shutting them up as he sighed, "I don't like it either but that is the truth. He has been collaborating with Villains for the past five years and they sent him undercover to UA to learn about our Quirks and All Might."

"You seriously don't think he wants to kill the man! He loves him!" Denki shouted as Bakugo stared at the top of his desk. How the hell did Deku become so screwed up? Sure, he heard he had lost his mother but leaving without saying goodbye and emerging as a Villain? He recalled how Izuku had been when they were children, always following him around and praising him for his power, helping him even when he never wanted it. That Deku now a Villain… "Shut up," Bakugo growled as Aizawa-sensei glared at him. "Bakugo, now is not the time…" he growled as Bakugo roared, "Don't give me this bullshit!"

He stood up and bailed out of the classroom, his class turning into an uproar as Aizawa-sensei failed to control the mayhem. Sighing, Kirishima bolted after him, trailing after the guy as he tried not to make the other classes know what was going on. The school will get wind of it eventually and they would make headlines once more. Class 1-A. The class that survived a villain attack. The class that topped the charts in the Sports Festival. Now, the class that had a traitor working with the Villains. Bakugo turned to the stairs and walked upwards to the rood, Kirishima having to hike up all the stairs as he called out, "Hey Bakugo! Sensei is going to kill you if you don't get back!"

"Like I care!" he roared as he kicked the door open, leading them to the roof. The scenery was beautiful, letting them take in the sight of the city lying beyond and the grounds of the school. "I'm surprised you know about this place. I never took you as the kind of man who liked to cool his head," Kirishima mused as Bakugo snarled, "Shut up." "So… Midoriya a villain? That's got to be some kind of sick joke," Kirishima said as Bakugo growled, "That's why didn't he return to class with him." Thinking he made a point, Kirishima thought of the boy who had turned Villain and thought of how it was impossible he became like that.

"It was because of that incident," Bakugo muttered as he stood at the railing. Indicating Kirishima that it was ok to come over, Kirishima walked over to lean next to him, letting him pour out what was on his mind about his childhood friend. "Five years ago, our prefecture was attacked by a high-level Villain. My house wasn't affected but Deku's was… I heard that day they had a sale on an All Might toy as well so he was close to the scene. The world was on fire that day, I could still remember the flames and the screams in the air as we waited for heroes to arrive. All the while, I was thinking about whether Deku had been stupid enough to be in town at that point."

"News came that his mother had been killed and Deku was missing. They listed him as dead after a while but I didn't want to believe it. Then he miraculously appeared at UA and I thought he must be a ghost. Having acquired a new Quirk at that, I thought of what a joke it was. Now that he is exposed as a Villain, I just think this is a sick joke," he whispered as he leaned on the railings, his shoulders shaking as Kirishima blurted, "Hey dude. Are you actually worried about him?" Bakugo hastily wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he said, "He may have been an annoying piece of shit, but he was still my…" he couldn't say the words as Kirishima clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. We'll show him just how awesome being a Hero is and he'll come running right back to us! Don't you worry," he grinned as Bakugo grunted, "You might want to stay back." Kirishima jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting blown to pieces as bakugo raised his hands in the sky, yelling as he released the biggest explosion yet. This continued for a while, all the time screaming in vain over his friend. "Deku, you moron! We'll come to get you and knock some shit sense into that head of yours!" he yelled as Kirishima smiled to himself, "You're so manly, dude."

…

Classes may be over but 1-A remained in their seats, Iida in front as he surveyed the class. There was an empty seat behind Bakugo, indicating the lost soul they had gathered to discuss. "I gathered you all here today to ask about Midoriya-kun. I know what sensei said was insane, but I genuinely think he is a Hero deep down, just brought down the wrong path by tragedy! If we work together and show him just what being a Hero is, I'm sure he'll come back to us!" "And then what? You suggest we bring him back after all the crimes he had committed? He was involved in the death of a pro-hero. His sentence will not be taken lightly," Todoroki said from the back as Iida sucked in a breath.

"That is true. But let me ask you all, do you care about Midoriya? I for one do. He may be awkward, but he was still a good friend." _Not was. He's still alive!_ Iida chided himself as Ochako stood up. "I say we bring Deku back!" "Let's do it!" Mina shouted as the class stood up, chanting that they bring him back as Iida wiped his eyes. "Guys… that's so beautiful of you all to say it." "Still, if the teachers find out we're planning to bring a traitor back into our midst, we won't get it off lightly." "That's why we have to work harder!" Ironically Bakugo was the one who said it as he grunted, "That idiot gets swayed easily. All he needs is a little blast and he'll come running back to us with his tail between his legs."

"He does not have a tail, Bakugo!" Ojiro snapped as bakugo shouted, "Whatever! You get my point, don't ya?!" "I may not know Midoriya very well, but I'll do what I can as a fellow classmate to bring him home," Todoroki said as Momo said, "Me too!" "Yeah, let's bring our bro back!" "Manhood!" As the class spoke their thoughts, Aizawa stood outside with All Might, who was in his normal skinny form, earning some stares from passing students. "You think they can actually bring him back to the light?" Aizawa grunted as All Might chuckled. "That's what the spirit of being young is about, Aizawa-kun. They'll do it. We have to do our part as well, don't we?" he grinned as he transformed. "Don't waste your energy, All Might," Aizawa scowled but he couldn't help but feel proud about his students. If they were ready to increase their power, they have the perfect solution to it.

…

Izuku knelt before All for One, dressed in a neat suit as the man placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Once I pass on All for One to you, I will cease to live. You will carry on my wishes until All Might dies. Do you accept?" he wheezed, his strength depleting as Izuku whispered, "Yes." "Then I grant you the power to conquer all Quirks," he said as Izuku gave a gasp, feeling a rush of power as All For One was transferred to him. All For One gasped as he felt his power drain and his body, no longer able to sustain the Quirks stored in his body made him grunt in pain. "Master!" Izuku and Shigaraki shouted at the same time but All For One placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, what may have been a smile on his face as he whispered, "I leave the League of Villains… to you."

As he said those words, he motioned Shigaraki close. The man grunted as he walked over, clearly upset about not being granted any power or affection from his master as he placed his hand on the man's face. "Make it painless, Shigaraki," he said as Shigaraki bowed his head, "Farewell." As he said so, he lifted the final finger down and All For One disintegrated into dust, the dust flying out of the window to scatter in the wind. For a moment, both men stood there, their leader having just died in front of them when Kurogiri appeared behind them. "If your meeting is done, I have some business for you two to attend to," he said as he opened a warp.

Izuku clenched his fist, not feeling the rush of energy he thought he would and the normal tingling sense of a Quirk transfer. Glad that he wasn't tired or nauseous from it, he walked through the portal with Shigaraki, who avoided him like the plague for a while until they stepped through the warp. Izuku barely got his bearings straight when a girl barreled into him, her face flushed with heat. "OMG he's so much hotter than the news describes him!" she wheezed as she stood back to give him some space. "I'm Himiko Toga! Nice to meet you!" she grinned as she waltzes over, making Izuku cringe a little as she licked her lips. "Say, are you single? Anyway, will you date me?" she shrieked as someone yanked her back.

"Oi, don't ruin the moment!" she snapped as a man stepped forward. He looked as though he was Frankenstein in the flesh, parts of his body being sewn in ugly stitches and his electric blue eyes shone with interest at Izuku and Shigaraki. "So, who here is the leader?" he asked as Shigaraki glared at Izuku for a brief moment before his mouth turned to a smile. "Come on, leader," he grinned, making Izuku flinch as he spoke, "I am." "Oh! I like it!" Toga grinned as Dabi sighed, "Will you wiped off that stupid look on your face?" "I can't help it! I'm a maiden in love!" As they bickered, Kurogiri handed Izuku a glass of soda and he poised, turning to face the two of them as he said, "Why are you here?"

They stopped their argument, both of them suddenly serious. "I believe in Stain's ideal of the world being too saturated with heroes. Now is the time for us to rise and gain our rightful place in the world," Dabi said. "Yes yes! We've had to control ourselves all this time since we were deemed monster but with Stain's ideal and the League of Villains, we can finally be free!" Toga flushed as she twirled around a little. Smiling, Izuku snapped his fingers and both of them found their hands holding a glass of soda. "Sheesh, do you have alcohol in this joint?" Dabi muttered as Kurogiri sighed, swapping his glass for another. "Let's have a toast to a new era. To the League!" Izuku smirked as he raised his glass in the air. The sound of cheers and clinking of glasses filled the air as people celebrated the coming of a new age. Izuku pursed his lips as he lifted the glass to his lips, his mind wandering to All For One. "Master, I won't fail you," he whispered as the day drew to a close.

 **I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if he gets All For One (not sure if that is possible in canon but since this is a fanfic.. let's let that slide)**

 **Until then, hope you enjoyed this story so far! The second part of this story begins from here! Plus Ultra!**


	17. Training camp begins!

**Let the training camp arc begin! Plus Ultra!**

"A field trip?" the class blurted as Aizawa-sensei sighed. "I'm sure you all have perfect hearing so I don't have to repeat myself twice." "What is this?! Its such a normal high school thing!" Mineta shouted as Jiro plugged a earphone jack into his butt, making him howl. "Anyway, the camp will be held over the course of five days during the summer. Be prepared to suffer a great deal of training and pain," he grunted as he left the class to their own endeavours. "Oh hell yeah! That means shopping for summer clothing!" Uraraka shouted as Hagakure high fived her. "Swim suits… girls in bikinis…" Mineta drooled as the boys restrained him from getting close to the girls.

Bakugo just sat in his seat, his mind going over what had happened the past month. There has been no news about Izuku and his League of Villains and he was wondering what he could be up to. Knowing him, he would find a way to get hold of this training camp being carried out and he wouldn't rest to find them all then… "Hey, you alright man?' Kirishima asked as he lopped an arm around his shoulder. The guy had become much closer to him than ever over the course of Izuku's disappearance and Bakugo felt a little uneasy about it since he knew how Izuku was pretty obsessed over him. He shuddered as he swiped off Kirishima's arm.

"Come on. Let's go for lunch," Kirishima said as Bakugo allowed him to get hauled out of the room. The others were still talking, excited over the camp as they walked out, the hall filled with starving students rushing to get some of the gourmet food that was served in the cafeteria. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" Kirishima asked as he snorted. "What do you think? With that crazy analytic skills of his and the knowledge he has about our Quirks, it wouldn't be an easy fight when they know what they can exploit about us." "Don't worry, bro! We've been training hard over this past month. If the villains do show up, which is highly unlikely, we'll be prepared." "I hope you're right about this."

…

"How interesting," Izuku muttered as he looked at the computer, his lip twitching as he saw the plans for the class. He had managed to secure a line that hacked the school's programme and updated him on what was going within whenever he wished. With the amount of walls he had put around himself, there was no way he would get caught. "Oh, Izuku-kun! What are you up to?" Toga smiled as she put her arms around his neck. Her hot breath made him flinch as he tried to pull her off. "Toga-san, I'll appreciate it if you let me do my work." "Aw, that's no fun, isn't it?" she groaned as she sat on the chair opposite from him. He closed his laptop and turned to face the crowd of villains behind him, all who have joined the League after he had been instilled as the leader.

"I got a job for you guys," he said as Magne, a man with electromagnetic powers, grinned. "Oh, sweetheart! What does this one entail us to do? Smashing up people doesn't seem like a bad thought!" "Calm down Magne. Let the boss tell us," Spinner, a lizard man dressed in the same style as Stain spoke up as he detached himself from the wall. Shigaraki was seated in his usual seat, piling a pile of cards on top of each other to make a castle as Izuku continued, "There has been news of the students of UA being sent for a training camp in the mountains. I want you to intercept them. I'll appreciate you don't kill them though." Why had he said that?

"Don't tell me you still have a bit of Hero left in you, Midoriya," Shigaraki crooned as he let his cards fall onto the table. "Shut it," he growled as the older man walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as Izuku gulped. One finger and he would be disintegrated. "I respect the Master's last wishes. That's the only reason you're still alive, got it?" he said as he patted Izuku once before withdrawing out of the room. Taking a breath, Izuku beckoned Toga over, who squealed in delight as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Take as much as you need," he said, hoping she got the idea not to drain him.

"OH! Izuku baby is finally getting generous!" she shrieked as she ran to collect her gear. "You guys, get ready. The mission commences tonight," he said as everyone nodded in agreement, shuffling to get their gear ready. "Are you sure you want them to go on their own without the Nomu?" Kurogiri asked. "They'll be fine. They're more than capable with their powers and the notes I gave them about the classes' Quirks," he smiled as he handed a list of names to Dabi. "I'll allow you to kill some of them but do me a favour and bring this one in alive. He'll get a little explosive so be careful," he said as he walked out of the room. "Kacchan, I'll show you where you truly belong."

…

"This is ridiculous!' Mineta howled as he continued to make his pile of balls on the ground. His scalp was killing him as he continued to strengthen his Quirk. Iida was running around at full speed, barely pausing for a break as he sped on. Bakugo could be heard from the distance, his cursing increasing by the hour as he exploded the sky above him. Every once in the while, a boom could be heard and the air turned chill as Todoroki activated his Quirk. "This isn't training camp. This is hell," Mineta muttered as a shadow loomed over him. "If you want to continue complaining, I'll have you take extra lessons with the five who failed," Aizawa-sensei growled as the boy clamped his mouth shut and continued to activate his Quirk.

The teacher glanced around, watching as his students did their best to improve their Quirks in such a short amount of time. If the Wild Wild Pussycats team hadn't accepted UA's offer to help out in the camp, he would have been lost trying to handle the bunch. Now, he could watch how everyone was progressing. Despite how haggard and worn out they looked, they had improved much more than expected, giving him the satisfying feeling a teacher would get whenever he saw his students improve. He smiled to himself, thinking of how they are on the way to becoming Heroes as he clapped his hands. "Alright, you'll get a break in another half an hour so pick up the pace!" "Hai, sensei!"

"Holy shit, I think I'm going to die," Denki groaned as he lay on the bench, his body aching from all the Quirk drills he had to do. As if things couldn't get any worse, he had extra lessons with Aizawa that night with four of his classmates, the only thing reassuring him was that he wasn't the only one. However, the Pussycats mentioned something about them being able to have fun that night so he guessed they might be off the hook for that night… "Come on, Denki! We have to get the curry ready!" Mina said as she clubbed him on the head, making him wince as he slowly got up.

Despite being half dead, everyone was pumped with energy as they stood in a circle, waiting for the Test of Courage to start. Bakugo growled as he stood next to his partner, Todoroki who was as impassive as ever and not saying a word to him. As he watched Mineta beg Aoyama to let him go with Momo, he stared into the forest, screams already starting to fill the air as Midnight called them forward. "Shit, why do we have to do this shit?" he growled as Todoroki commented, "Don't tell me you're scared." "Shut it! I'm not scared, half half bastard!" he growled when they noticed a… head?

"Eh?" both of them uttered at the same time. "Good evening," the head said as they froze in their tracks. Shit, he would blast the thing in the ground if he could use his Quirk but the rule was that they couldn't. Instead, the only thing he could do was yell in horror as Todoroki backed into him. "Oi," he started when he noticed the other boy trembling as well. "Bail. Now," he said as Bakugo nodded. For once, he agreed with the other guy. They turned tail and ran, not caring as class B laughed their butts off about how they managed to scare the top two of the class.

"Dammit, why the hell did that happen?" Bakugo cursed as he slammed a hand into the tree. He had managed to recover his composure but he still felt like dying whenever he pictured the head from earlier. Must have been a phasing Quirk. "That's why I never do anything in the dark," Todoroki muttered as he breathed to calm himself. Bakugo couldn't help but snort as he slammed a hand into Todoroki, making him glare at him as he said, "You know what, you're not as fearless as you say to be!" "Speak for yourself!" Shut up!" As they bickered, a giggle emerged from the bushes, making Bakugo's blood run cold as he recognized the voice.

"Impossible," he whispered as he saw Izuku emerging from the bushes, clad in a suit and his face flushed with glee. "Ah, Kacchan. Its been so long since I last seen you. How are you doing?" he smiled as he licked his fingers. "Oh, how I can't wait to taste a bit of your blood. Will you give some to me? You look delicious!" "What the shit?" Bakugo yelled as Todoroki pushed him back. "Don't engage," he growled as Izuku laughed, "Oh, Todoroki wasn't it? You look so angry that it's almost cute! Ah, I want to devour both of you so badly!" Izuku wheezed as Todoroki's hair stood up. "Now can we engage?" Bakugo demanded as Todoroki nodded, "Go."


	18. Training camp goes to shit

Ragdoll grunted in pain as she tried to see where she was. The lights were dim but the wind entering the building made her shiver. As the moonlight shone from the glass ceiling above, she caught a glimpse of where she was when she realized she was bound and gagged. "Mhh!' she yelled as a boy grinned from the corner. "Ragdoll, member of the Wild Wild Pussycats. Quirk is Search, able to look up 100 people at just one glance," he said as he walked into the moonlight, earning a scream from the Hero. There was no way she wouldn't recognize the notorious teenage Villain who has the privilege to grace the screens of homes around Japan for the past month. "Midoriya Izuku," she grunted as he took off the glove from his hand.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" she shrieked from behind the cloth as she tried to get out of her bonds but she was met with a hand behind her, a single finger lifted in the air. "Tch tch. If you dare try to escape, I'll disintegrate you immediately," Shigaraki smirked as Izuku sighed, "You can do that after I get her Quirk." "Fine," he huffed as Ragdoll screamed. "Undo the gag. I want to hear what she has to say," Izuku said as Shigaraki swiped it off her face. "Midoriya, you can still come back to us. I know you went through so much all these years, but I promise you, All Might will make it right! We'll make it right!"

At her words, Izuku's kind demeanor dropped to reveal a sinister look underneath that made her gulp. He reached out to grab her by the collar, glaring as he snarled, "I'll show you what All Might really is once this is over." As he released her, she barely got a chance to breathe as he slammed his hand into her face, her screams filling the air as he smiled, "Goodnight, Ragdoll. I hope you enjoy your new future." As she screamed, Izuku felt the Quirk flow into his body, his mind opening to the Quirk as it showed where people were around him. Slowly, Ragdoll stopped squirming, her eyes glazed over as he threw her to the ground.

"Man that was quick," Shigaraki commented as Izuku stood straight. He had practice with this new Quirk for a while now and had acquired a few useful ones in the past month since he had been kicked out of school. He smiled as he clenched his fist, thinking of the one more power he had added to his collection of Quirks. He felt so alive and powerful. He could just pick a fight with All Might there and then but he had someone to meet. "Kurogiri, take us home," he said as a warp gate issued behind them, both men stepping through into the bar, which was filled with Villains with a sole Hero strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. "Welcome home, Kacchan," he grinned as the boy lifted his head. "You," he growled.

…

 **One hour earlier…**

"The shit's wrong with you?" Bakugo yelled as Izuku dashed towards him, wielding a dagger that swiped at his face. "Aw come on, Kacchan. Let me taste a bit of your blood! You look so yummy!" he crooned as Bakugo tried to stop the bile from rising in his throat. They had barely managed to deal with a Villain not long ago and now this guys wants their blood. "Oh don't you worry. I'll make sure you'll be mine!" he yelled as Bakugo fired some explosions. "Stop your bullshit, nerd!" he yelled as Izuku grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you, hottie!" he smiled as Todoroki leaped from behind, armed with an ice spear. "Miss me!" he smiled as he danced out of the way, his Villain outfit getting ripped in the process. "Damn, I didn't know you were so sick," Bakugo snarled as Izuku held up his knife. Wait a second, Izuku never had any experience of handling a weapon and he would normally prefer hand to hand combat with fists. And what was the weird machine on his back? "You're not Midoriya, aren't you?" Todoroki growled from the side as Izuku giggled. "How can you be sure?" he smiled as he charged at them, knife raised as Todoroki slammed a wall of ice into his face.

"Ouch! Now I don't look pretty anymore," Izuku groaned as he got up, his face still flushed as before. He looked like a sick maiden in love who went off the railings. "Midoriya wouldn't attack us like that and he wouldn't lick people's blood, wouldn't he?" Todoroki said as Izuku brought the blade to his tongue, licking it as he smiled, "Caught me!" At his words, he began to melt at the horror of the two boys to reveal a naked girl underneath, bearing the same flushed face as the fake Izuku.

"Holy shit!" Bakugo yelled as he got flustered. He never tried to peep on a girl since he thought he had better stuff to do but seeing one in front of him just made his imaginations go wild. Even Todoroki was having a hard time, shielding his red face as he slammed ice into her. "Oh, I have to go now, boys! Hope I can actually get to know you two better in the future!" she called as she ran into the forest. "What the hell was that?" Bakugo groaned as he tried to wipe off the heat and look on his face. He prayed he wasn't going to get a nosebleed anytime soon when shouts filled the air.

"Guys!" Ochako shouted as she and Tsuyu came into view with a battered Tokoyami and Shoji. "What happened?" Todoroki demanded as Ochako said, "No time! Didn't you hear the announcement?" "Bakugo is to be taken to safety. For some reason, the Villains want him alive," Tsuyu croaked as Bakugo snarled. "That Deku… making me look like an idiot…" he growled as the others circled around him and they charged as one through the forest, Shoji using his Quirk to push the bushes out of the way and Todoroki clearing the path with his ice. Bakugo clenched his fists, thinking of how the others had to take care of him now. How uncool.

Before he could register what was happening, he found himself inside a confined space, unable to move. "What the hell?!" he roared as he tried to explode himself out but with no luck. With the limited sounds he had in his prison, he could hear the others trying to break him free from his prison as his captor raised him into the air. Damn, were they flying now? "Damn… damn it all!" he yelled as he raised his hands, blasting the glass surrounding him. "You won't keep me in here, you damn extra!" he yelled as the glass began to crack. Grinning like a maniac, he continued to fire as he yelled, "Death explosion!"

The glass gave way and he found himself emerging from the ball to fall through the sky. "Bakugo!" they yelled as they tried to catch him when he felt himself get dragged into something. "Damn!" he yelled as a warp gate appeared behind him, restraining him from getting away. "Now now. Be a good boy or I will kill you and the master would be most upset if I do that," Kurogiri snarled as he dragged Bakugo inside. "Bakugo!" Todoroki yelled as Bakugo looked at them, Ochako and Tsuyu supporting a battered Tokoyami as he whispered, "Don't come after me. I'll handle that nerd myself." With that, he was sucked into the blackness and when he woke up, he was facing Deku, the new leader of the League of Villains.

…

"Eh? Who is Kacchan?' Toga mused as Twice cuffed her at the back of the head. "Kacchan. Katsuki Bakugo. You know, the guy who explodes stuff and curses a lot?" he said as Toga glared at him. "Now you two. Get to work and make sure you get that idiot out of here for the boss. I don't know why he wants him, but let's make this work," Dabi said as he placed a hand on the tree. "Right sir!" Toga squealed as she charged into the woods, already drinking the blood packet she had in her hand as she went.

"Sheesh, why do we have such a creepy girl in our midst? I thought she could be eligible at first but no… why does this always happen to me?!" Twice groaned as Dabi glared, "Concentrate on your Villain work or you won't even dream of getting one in the future, got it?" As Twice continued his banter about being a ladies man, Dabi stared at the clearing, watching as the fog began to fill the area as he smiled. "The operation is starting," he grinned as he placed a hand on a nearby tree, lighting it in blue flames. "Come on, Bakugo Katsuki. Let's see what you're made off that the boss likes you so much," he grinned.


	19. Old friends chat

**OMG the latest episode of BNHA is amazing! Gah the feels! Also the latest chapter of attack on titan, just awesome as well! Not going to be a douche and spoiler so here is the next chapter. Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku sat across from Bakugo, wearing what looked like a sinister version of his hero uniform. Take away the nice green and replace it with green the color of muck and a silver mask lining the upper part of his face, that's what he got. "Tch, took you guys long enough to get him here even half dead," Izuku muttered as Twice groaned, "Come on, boss! We got him good! You should have seen their faces when he said, "Don't come after me!" Haha it was hilarious, wasn't it?" "Shut up, Twice," Dabi growled from the corner, clearly tired from the mission and ready to blow someone to pieces. Izuku sighed as he removed the mask from his face as Bakugo winced how much his friend had changed.

The boy no longer had the innocence and moronic look he used to have. Now it was replaced with something sinister and his eyes told Bakugo the days he had been scot-free of blood were over ages ago. He even had eyebags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept for ages, not something he thought would be possible with a bunch of psychos ready to kill at ready surrounding him around the clock. "What do you want, Deku?" he growled as Izuku cocked his head to the side, "Still with the nickname eh?" "Come on, you can't be serious being the boss of these guys! You couldn't even hit someone back then!" "Oh, but I can now."

"This is stupid, Deku! How the hell did one accident make you turn into something so screwed up?! You think All Might could have saved anyone anyway?! No one could have saved every single person in a crisis, not even the Number One Hero. Wake up, Deku! It wasn't All Might's fault your mum died!" Bakugo shouted as Izuku clenched his fist. "Shut up," he growled as the image of him running towards where the worst of the crisis and All Might were happening. What a fool he had been then, fawning over someone so fake? "Live on, Izuku!" his mother's cries filled his head as he got up, swinging as fist as he yelled, "It was his fault!"

The fist landed in Bakugo's face, earning a whistle from Twice as the boy continued to hammer his friend. Bakugo didn't try to resist as he felt some teeth come loose in the process, his face becoming numb as Izuku slammed him with his fists. "If he was the best Hero, he could at least tell me I had a shot of becoming a Hero! Of course I would become a Villain if someone told me I had no chance of becoming a Hero! When the Villains offered me my salvation, of course I took it! I had no one, Kacchan! No one!" he howled as Bakugo spat out blood. "Oi, Deku. When did you become such a whiny kid?" he snarled as Izuku growled, "As if you can compare."

"You always had everything. The most awesome Quirk, the best friends, admiration from everyone. You had everything. And you didn't even bother to be nice to me, the person who followed you everywhere and supported you, even when you were bullying others. Tell me, why did you hate me so much? Why? Was it because I'm Quirkless?" Izuku was panting hard, the room silent except for the occasional slurp of drinks from a glass. The Villains surrounding them were watching their little conversation as though it was an interesting TV program. "Oh, I didn't know you were such a feisty one, Izuku!" Toga squeaked from the corner as Dabi snarled, "Shut up. I want to see this to the end."

"If you two continue to talk, I promise you, you'll be Quirkless by the end of the night," Izuku growled as both of them flinched, although Toga let out a giggle. "What the hell are you talking about, Deku? You think its so easy for you to take away someone's Quirk?" he growled as Izuku's smile widened. As it did, he began to giggle as he grinned, "You want to see my new moves?" He released Bakugo for a moment as stepped back, his eyes snapping to Magne who squeaked in a little terror. "Untie him," he ordered as Spinner snapped, "Are you nuts?! He'll blow you to pieces if you do!" "That's crazy, boss! What the hell are you trying to prove?!" Magne shouted as she edged towards the imprisoned Hero, who was all but battered from Izuku's blows.

"Don't worry. Now would be a good time to show just how strong the Leader of the League of Villains is," Izuku grinned as Magne lifted a large knife. "If you say so but I won't be cleaning your guts later," she said as she sliced the bounds away. She leaped back in a hurry as Bakugo slowly stirred, his mind a bit foggy from the hitting. "So that's how you felt like when I did that to you," he thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth. That was ironic. He never thought the other boy would be brave enough to pummel him that bad. He could even use a trip to the dentist once this was over.

"You made a big mistake, Deku!" he yelled as he fired his explosions, shooting at him with his hand stretched. "I'll take you back to UA and boy, am I going to explode some sense into your head!" he yelled as Izuku spread his arms like an angel. "Come on," he smiled, his smile so serene that it made Bakugo even madder. "Screw you, Midoriya!" he yelled as he slammed his hands into Izuku's chest, making himself fly back just as Izuku laughed. "Haha, your Quirk really goes well with this one," Izuku laughed as Bakugo stared at his costume. It barely had a scratch on it.

"The shit?" Bakugo snarled as Izuku raised an open palm at him. "Have a taste of your own medicine," he grinned as an explosion exploded from his palm and rocketed towards Bakugo, who countered it with his own explosion. The whole bar rocked and the Villains tried not to keel over from the rattling as Kurogiri continued to polish his glasses as he said, "It would be wise if you leave my bar in one piece." "Fine, sorry about that. I didn't think he would counter it that way," Izuku said as Bakugo lay on the ground, his mind racing as he felt the pain through his body. Shit, so this was how the others felt whenever he blasted them sky high.

Izuku walked over, kneeling next to his head as he gripped Bakugo by the throat, forcing him to the ground as the other boy struggled. "What do you want now? Just kill me, dammit!" he growled as Izuku scowled, "I didn't take you to be such a quitter, Kacchan." "Don't call me that. Only the old Deku is allowed to call me that." "I don't care about nicknames. I have more important things to talk about," he said as he leaned close enough to Bakugo's ear that it made him flinch away. "I want you to join the League of Villains." "Don't screw around with me. There's no way I will join you." "Then tell me, Bakugo. What will happen if they expose everything that you ever did to me on TV? I'm pretty sure you've seen the news about how you used to bully me being spread by our old classmates."

Bakugo's blood ran cold as he recalled the countless yells he had gotten from his parents over the phone and how his classmates had badgered him about the rumors being true. He never wanted it to come to the light, despite him knowing he had done it all when they were younger. He just couldn't take it being the main blame that Izuku had gone to the dark. It wasn't his fault he had become a Villain. It can't be!" "The news has painted you as a Hero with the traits of a Villain. You don't have to be a genius to know that you act just like a Villain. Even during the Sports Festival, you had to be restrained to get a medal. Just how insane was that?"

"Shut up, you nerd," he growled as Izuku smiled wildly. "But if you join the League, I promise you no one will judge you for who you are. Sure, they are a crazy bunch, but you'll get used to it!" he said as he waved a hand at his motley crew. Toga gave him a small wave as Shigaraki looked like he wanted to kill both of the teenagers where they stood. "Maybe that's why you're so crazy. When was the last time you actually slept?" Bakugo sneered as the other boy looked as though he was trying to remember. "Can't remember. Don't matter," he said as he leaned close, his lips brushing Bakugo's ear as he whispered, "This is your last chance. If you don't agree, these guys will rip you apart and I can tell you for one, their Quirks aren't pretty in killing someone."

Bakugo's chest heaved as he began to laugh, his laugh becoming a bit more maniac as time passed. "Now I see why they're best friends! They're both insane!" Toga shrieked as Dabi flung his glass at the girl. She whipped out her knife and smashed it in midair, earning a yell from Kurogiri as Bakugo snarled, "The hell I'll join you, Deku." "Shame," Izuku sighed as he prepared to stand up when the bar rattled. "Oi! Whats going on?!" Spinner shouted as the wall collapsed on them. A large body moved through, followed by wood as a voice said, "Young Midoriya. How far have you fallen." "About time, All Might," Izuku smiled as he got up, Bakugo all but forgotten on the ground. "Now, time for you to retire, All Might," Izuku grinned as he lifted his hand.

 **So this is more or less where it is similiar to the anime. Other than that, parts of the manga would be used and the rest would be more or less different so no need to worry about spoilers even if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga.**


	20. All for One VS One for All

**Wohoo! We're at 20 chapters. Once again thanks to everyone who had read and supported this story. From this point on, expect crazy things to happen! If you've watched the latest anime episode, this is somewhat like it, only with slight differences. Look forward! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Its so good to see you again, All Might-sensei," Izuku grinned as All Might sucked his breath, his mind still pounding over having to face his former student. "Midoriya Izuku, stand down!" Kamui Woods shouted as he ensured Kurogiri is locked in place, unable to use his Quirk. "Touchy," Izuku muttered as the Villains around him froze, not expecting to be facing their enemies so quickly. Luckily for him, he had a backup plan that he had been itching to use for ages. "Kurogiri's down! How the hell are we getting out of here now?!" Twice shouted as he danced on his feet. "Oh, can I lick some of his blood? Hero blood always tastes good!" Toga shrieked as Dabi lighted his palm with blue flame.

"Hang in tight kids. This is going to get a little nasty," Izuku grinned as he activated his Quirk. "Oh shit!' All Might shouted as he realized what was going on. "When did he have a teleportation Quirk?" Kamui yelled as the Villains gagged on ooze coming out of their mouths. Izuku's laughs gurgled as he was reduced into a pile of sludge along with the rest and Bakugo with them. "Damn it all!" All Might snarled as he slammed a hand into the wall. Kamui retracted his vines, Kurogiri no longer in them since he was whisked away as well. "I failed so much as a teacher and a hero. Letting a student down and turning him into a Villain, I've failed," he whispered as Kamui lifted a hand to his ear.

"All Might, there has been an attack in a neigbourhood three blocks south!" Kamui reported as an explosion issued not far from there along with familiar shrieks. "Nomu?!" All Might shouted as he dashed out, leaving Kamui Woods and the others in the dust as he sped to the source. "Don't be here. Don't be here," he whispered as he passed by stunned and worried civilians, some of them being led away by Heroes. "Oi, All Might!" Endeavour shouted as he arrived on the scene, the warehouse in front having exploded to pieces. Some heroes lay on the ground, knocked out by the blast as Izuku laughed from within

"Did you really think I would bring the Nomu to the bar when Kurogiri is so touchy about it getting destroyed?" he grinned as All Might snarled, "Young Midoriya, stop this nonsense and stand down!" "Oh, I'm just getting started. Now that I have the power of All for One, I finally have what I need to wipe you from the face of the earth!" Izuku yelled as All Might froze. "All for One?" he gasped as the horror sank in. No, this cannot be. This was the worst case scenario brought to life. "Where is he?!" All Might yelled as Izuku hung his head just for a moment. "He has passed on and I'm his successor in ridding this world of heroes," Izuku said as he looked up, his sadness replaced by a manic grin.

"Now, come at me," he grinned as he raised his hand, fire sparking from it as he said, "Here I come!" He lunged at him, his legs moving off the ground so fast All Might didn't have time to register. The shock of it left him standing there dumbfounded as Izuku pouted, "Aw, I thought you would go down faster." "Endeavour! Get everyone out of this area by at least a mile! Now!" All Might yelled as Endeavor snorted, "Don't tell me what to do!" as he slammed a Nomu into the ground before ripping out its brains. "All right, move it!" he yelled as the remaining Heroes hustled the civilians away despite them wanting to be close to All Might.

"Look how people admire you. I wonder what would happen when they find out what you really are, a broken man," Izuku grinned as he slammed a fist into his chest. All Might didn't flinch but instead, he was shocked at the revelation of the new All For One in front of him. He never thought the man would pass on such power to another soul after so many years. "Young Midoriya, I beg of you. The power will consume you," he growled as Izuku snorted, "Since when does the number one hero beg?" "I am now. I never wanted to spur you down a path like this. If I had known what my actions would sow…" "Then you should have thought about it earlier!" Izuku raised an arm, the surface bubbling as bones grew out from it to form blades.

"What do you think of my collection of Quirks? With this, I can defeat even you!" he yelled as All Might raised his hands. "Young Midoriya, I'm sorry!" he yelled as he yelled, "Detroit Smash!" He slammed his fist into Izuku, forming a cloud of dust as the air around them rippled. People standing nearby fought to not fly away in the blast as Izuku giggled, "That's it?" All Might stared at him, stunned as Izuku clenched his fist, a smile on his face as he said, "My turn." He slammed a fist into All Might and this time he was sent flying back into a building, the structure collapsing to the ground as All Might groaned, "Did he just use my move?"

"Pretty neat huh? It took me a while to find this Quirk. The guy who had it all along didn't even bother to make proper use of it. What a shame," Izuku said as he checked his watch. "Now should be time," he said as All Might groaned, the pain in his body overwhelming him as he felt his body sag. Oh shit! His time limit was up! "How did you know?" he groaned as the smoke started to rise from his body. Since when being a fanboy made someone so lethal? "I did my research. I did realize that you would whisk away after class even though it was barely an hour of teaching and you hardly ever teach the others so I thought something must have happened to you," Izuku grinned as his heart sang, "Spot on!"

"Young Midoriya, I will never let you take my power," he growled as Izuku pouted, "Aw, but I will take it from you anyway so be still and it will all be over painlessly!" "To hell with that!" he yelled as struggled to get up. "I am the Symbol of Peace. I may have failed you as a teacher, but…" he growled as he staggered to his feet, his smile still plastered on his face, "I will never abandon the rest of my students!" He yelled as a shout came, "Oi Deku!" Bakugo appeared from above, an explosion at ready as he blasted Izuk square in the chest. "Kacchan, I forgot how annoying you can get," Izuku growled as Momo shouted, "All Might sensei!"

As Momo and Iida rushed to help the hero, All Might raised a hand, shouting, "Stand back! This is my fight!" "You're in no shape to fight, sir!" Iida shouted. "Listen to the man and get back!" Endeavour shouted as he snatched both of them and moved back. He watched as his rival fought with a young boy who barely looked out of his teenage years and he was losing pretty badly. "All Might! I don't care if you bring this guy in dead or alive! Just end this shit!" Bakugo yelled as All Might whispered, "Young Bakugo…"

All Might clenched his fist as he raised it high, tears starting to run from his face due to the pain and grief. He could remember the first time he met Izuku, a young lad who managed to get his autograph during class. He also recalled the time when he had lost his mother, sitting on a bench, his eyes wide as he stared in the distance. He had felt something within him then, a resolution to make things right. If given the right training, he could have been a good successor. All for One wasn't a fool to leave the boy to rot in the alley that day.

"Young Midoriya!" he yelled as he shouted, "United States… Smash!" The ground shook as he smashed everything he had into Izuku, his body screaming in pain as he smashed, the air swirling around them to form a vortex and the buildings collapsing around them. "Young Midoriya, forgive me!" he screamed in his heart as he felt his power die away. He could almost feel it leaving him now… "At least I can die with this power in me where no one abuses it," he thought as he felt himself reverting to his skinny normal self. So much for the Symbol of Peace who couldn't raise his student properly.

"Tch, that was a bit painful," a voice chirped as All Might gaped, Izuku still standing as he lifted his hand. All Might tried to smash his face but was met with an arm, twisting his own behind his back with a sickening crack. "I can't believe I looked up to you once," Izuku grimaced, wrinkling his nose as he placed a hand on All Might's face. "Now, sleep," he grinned as Bakugo yelled, "Deku! Don't!" "Young Bakugo," All Might gasped as Izuku whispered, "Now, it will all be mine." At his words, All Might felt his body screaming and his mind tearing as he felt All For One being ripped away from him by force. As he felt his mind fade into the darkness, he looked at Izuku, who was screaming as his body took in the power passed down through the generations. The only thing All Might wished he could have told him was, "Now, you will feel the burden of many generations of Heroes within you."

Izuku released All Might, the Hero falling to the ground with a thud. He lay there unmoving as Izuku stared at his hand, the power in him filling his body with light. "One for All," he whispered as he laughed. "I did it! I'm finally the number one hero!" he shouted as he continued to laugh. With both Quirks at his disposal, he could become the god of this world! "Deku!" Bakugo shouted as Todoroki restrained him, "Don't be a fool!" "To hell with that! Deku, what have you done?!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku looked around him. He hadn't realized he had been filmed this whole time by the press, helicopters swirling above them as they zoomed on his face.

"Man, I look like a mess," he thought as the other Villains shouted, "Oi, boss! Let's get out of here!" "Not yet…" Izuku whispered as the people surrounding them cried out in terror. "Oi, Deku! What the hell have you done?!" Bakugo yelled from amongst them as Izuku turned to the warp gate that had appeared, sucking in all the Villains as they walked through it. "This time, Heroes. I'll let you live," he said as he walked through the darkness.


	21. Aftermath

**Happy weekend! The latest episode was so beautiful. I wanted to cry but nothing came out dammit! Awesome! Here is the next chapter!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

" _News from the accident site. There have been over 50 casualties and the death toll is still rising. More than 200 have been injured and some unaccounted for. Heroes are doing their best in rescue operations but it looks like things won't clear up for a while. In the meantime…"_ the reported sniffed slightly as her voice shook _, "All Might has been sent to a hospital and is still in a coma. There has been no news about what happened to him but… if he dies…"_ she broke into a full out sob and the camera crew had to cut the footage, although Bakugo beat them to it by slamming a finger onto the remote control button. He sighed as he sagged in his seat, his torn clothes making him look like he had just finished an underground boxing match as Todoroki shoved a can of Coke into his face.

"Oi, drink something," Todoroki muttered as Bakugo gratefully took the drink from him, popping the top to finish it in one go and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. They were all waiting for news on All Might after they had been checked for injuries and interrogated by the police. It had been almost three whole hours since Izuku had high tailed out of there with the League with what he claimed to be All Might's power, One For All. "One for All," he muttered as Bakugo stared at the wall. The power to pass a Quirk to another person, that was the Quirk the strongest Hero in Japan held all this time until it was snatched away from him by a teenager.

"Hey, you kids can go back now. No use waiting it out like this, you're dead beat anyway," Aizawa-sensei grunted as he walked out of the ward All Might was in. Some of the teachers were crowded inside, including a detective and a wizened-looking Hero who only came up to Bakugo's waist. "It was our fault. If we had struck faster," Todoroki muttered as Aizawa-sensei placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't put all the blame on yourself, kid. That Midoriya brat has become something much worse than we thought. The next time we see him.." he said, letting the words hang in the air as he chose the next ones carefully, "They may not let him just sit in a prison."

So Izuku had upgraded to the point of having to be shot on sight. That bad eh? Bakugo thought to himself as Aizawa-sensei continued, "We've also had to make some changes to the school. Your dorms have now been renewed and made with better security so no one other than you lot and myself can enter. Some parents did have a fit about how UA was getting worse with all the attacks going on and having a student go rogue but this is the best we can do. There's no telling what would happen to you guys if we allowed you all to go home on a daily basis," he grunted as both of the boys slumped to their feet.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun! Bakugo-kun!" Momo shouted as she raced with Iida towards them, who enveloped them in a bone breaking hug. "Oi, let go of us, you Turbo legs," Bakugo groaned but he was too tired to resist. "To think Midoriya has fallen so far… I feel so bad for having failed him as the class rep!" Iida shouted as Momo patted him on the arm, "There was nothing we could have done about it, Iida-kun. Now we just have to hope he comes to his senses and rejoin the Hero side." Her voice didn't carry the effect of her words as Bakugo said, "They're shooting him on site the next time they see him."

"No way," Momo whispered as Todoroki sighed, "He has become way too dangerous to be held in a prison cell with all those Quirks he has in his disposal. Now that he claims to have All Might's power as well, there's no telling if there is even a chance of being able to stop him." "No way, he had to be kidding with taking Quirks, there isn't a way to just snatch a Quirk like that right?!" Kirishima said as Bakugo hung his head. This conversation was getting nowhere. "Let's just go back," he muttered as his classmates stared at him.

"How can you say that, Bakugo-kun? He's your oldest friend and you just want to leave him to his own expenses?" Iida said as Bakugo grunted, "I know Deku. He isn't so stupid that he would just go on a rampage with his new power. He would be in low profile for the time being. Until then, we might as well get training and become powerful enough to stop him." The five of them resigned to that and headed back to UA, not wanting to think about how bleak the future seemed for them now.

…

'Wow! We really did it! Haha! Did you see the TV?! We're all over the news! We're famous!" Twice shouted as he spun in his chair, a glass in his hand as he brought it to his lips. "Its all thanks to Izuku-baby! Oh, how I want to just lick his blood even more now!" Toga grinned as she put her hands to her face. "Shut up, you lot. You're getting really noisy," Dabi growled but he was smiling as he swirled the drink in his hand. All around them, their small group was celebrating their defeat of the Heroes, something he had always wanted to see. Shigaraki was silent, his hands drumming the table as Kurogiri polished glasses as usual.

"Speaking of which, where is the guest of honour?" Spinner asked as Kurogiri said, "The Young Master has gone to rest. He'll be with us in the morning." "Oh, now he's getting called your Master? That's cool," Twice said as Shigaraki growled, "Why that brat?" He had picked up a card and turned it into dust particles, the other hand scratching his neck as he grunted, "Why? Why did it have to be that brat? After everything I've done, when he came along, everything went to him. Now he gets to be the Leader? This is stupid… stupid… stupid…" "Shigaraki, calm down," Kurogiri said as Shigaraki growled, "If he thinks he can bring the League of Villains to where the Master wanted it to be, he's mistaken."

…

Izuku lay on his bed, his body twitching as he gripped his sides. He had indeed taken All Might's power all right, but now it was having a bad reaction to his body. He never thought there could be a Quirk allergy anyway and now he felt as though he might throw up. "Its alright. Just give it a few hours," he thought to himself as he sat up, immediately rushing to the sink and spewing his guts. Glad he had the healing Quirk he stole kicking in, he stared at himself in the mirror, the image staring back at him not pretty. He looked pretty worn out, dirt caking his face as he tried to scrub it off with water.

"Now what?" he thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He had obtained the power his Master had sought all these years but what to do with it now? _"Take all for one and use it to take One For all back?" he had asked as All for One smirked. "Yes. Once you have that power, it is up to you to shape Japan as you see fit. I leave it to you, my successor to wield the power I foolishly gave to my younger brother all those years ago."_ "Hm, maybe I could just become the Evil Overlord of the country," Izuku thought as he giggled to himself. He could imagine himself at the top of it all, looking down from above at everyone as they scrambled to survive. "Yes, that seems to be a good idea," he murmured as his eyes closed, his body finally resting as it should have ages ago.


	22. Blast from the past

**So now that Izuku has One for All, here's a little update about it. Since he forcefully took it from him, in this fanfic I wrote that he would be haunted by the past users of One for All and you can imagine what will happen after a long while. I got the idea after watching the Sports Festival arc when he was battling with Shinso when he heard the voices of the users of One for All so that's about it. Hope it clears up any confusion.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _Toshinori stood in front of his successor, the tall woman grinning as she held out a strand of hair for him to eat. "What you want me to do with that?" he grunted as she grinned, "Come on, Toshinori! You know that this would give you One for All. Just a little swallow and it will all be over." "It still sucks," he said as she struck him on the head, making him wince. "Come on now, lad! No time to back down!" she said before her eyes softened. "I never thought I would pass down this power to a Quirkless person," she whispered as Toshinori's heart twisted at that. After so long, he was going to get a Quirk of his own, something he never thought possible. "But you are worthy of this power. Now, Toshinori, eat and become the eighth successor of One For All!"_

 _Toshinori then remembered the first time he wielded his power, how he had almost destroyed the surrounding area with the power. He felt so strong, as though he had never been Quirkless before. He felt so invincible, ready to fight for the peace he sought out for so long. He became the Symbol of Peace, a title that no one was able to uphold until now, bringing in an era of peace to Japan. He thought he would see it to the end until he was caught up with All For One. He thought the man would be dead by then but he came back, nearly killing him in the process. Now, All Might was looking for a successor, desperate to bestow it to someone else before he goes._

 _He recalled seeing the young Midoriya in the hospital, his swollen green eyes staring at him as he whispered, "Can I be a Hero too?" What had he been thinking then, saying those words to the child of him not being able to become a Hero? Toshinori himself was in that position all those years ago until Nana Shimura met him. Ever since then, the boy would come back to haunt him and now, because of that one mistake, he had to live with the idea that Japan would be plunged into chaos because of him._

Toshinori slowly opened his eyes, his ears ringing with the sound of machines beeping around him. "Toshinori," Gran Torino spoke up from the chair next to him, nudging Tsukauchi awake as the young man wiped drool from his face. "All Might," he said as Toshinori lifted his hand. He felt like something had been scooped out from him, leaving him hollow. "So he really took it, didn't he?" he muttered as Gran Torino tapped his walking stick onto the ground, "That's supposed to be impossible. To think his body can hold that Quirk… it was only supposed to be passed on, not forcefully taken!"

Toshinori's thoughts went back to the moment he had felt the Quirk getting ripped from him and he could still remember Midoriya's face contorted with pain and wonder as he took it from him. "You were a fool to steal such power," he muttered as the two men looked at him. "One for All is a power passed on from one generation to the next. If someone unworthy of it has it, he wouldn't be able to rest until it finds its rightful owner." "What are you saying?" Tsukauchi asked as Gran Torino hung his head, "The boy just took onto himself the burden of past generations into him." "And now that it is one with the very power they were trying to stop, they won't let him rest that easy," Toshinori grimaced as he thought about Midoriya.

…

 _Izuku stood in a park, the cherry blossoms swaying in the wind as he spotted a young man in a middle school uniform running towards him. "Sorry I'm late, Master!" he called as Izuku's heart skipped a beat. "Shame on you, Toshinori! To be late on your big day," the woman snapped as she patted his head with affection. As the boy looked up, Izuku's heart gave a jolt as he recognized him as a 15-year-old All Might. "Use this power wisely," she smiled as she handed him a strand of hair to eat. "This is going to be gross, but, bottoms up!" he grinned as he ate it, swallowing hard._

 _The scene shifted to the same woman lying on her back, blood pooling around her as a man stood above her, a smile on his face as he raised a sharpened fist. "Such a pathetic user for One For All," he grinned as Izuku recognized his voice. "Say what you want, but the person wielding it now will bring an end to you," she grunted as he cocked his head. "I wonder about that, when such a useless woman like you having had trained him," he smirked as he drove the fist into her chest, ending her life just like that._

" _Toshinori must have made a mistake. He wouldn't… he couldn't have… given this power to you," the woman spoke as the scene turned dark, leaving just Izuku and her in the darkness. She had a kind face, long black hair waving around her but as she glared at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "To think that evil has won, what has the world come to?" she whispered as Izuku said, "I just took it to show that I am not to be messed around with. With this, I'll build a world where no one will suffer!'_

 _For a moment, the anger in her face dropped as she examined his face, her face turning into one of pity as she murmured, "You have suffered so much, child." "Don't look into my mind!" he shouted as he took a step back. Why was he seeing the past users of One for all? They had to be dead ages ago! "You can still go back to the light if you just used this power for good.." she started as he screamed, "Shut up!" He threw a punch at her but it just went through her. "Poor child," she whispered as she took his face between her hands. She was cold… so cold…_

Izuku bucked out from bed, his chest heaving as he rubbed his head. Another nightmare about One For All. Ever since he got the power, he had dreams of the past users of the Quirk and all of them had told him to use the power for good. For the fact they forgive the idea that he took it from All Might, it made him sick. "Hey, wake up. We're about to have our strategy meeting," Shigaraki grunted from the other side. To prevent him from caving in the door into dust, Izuku just pulled on jeans and a shirt before making his way downstairs.

"About time you showed up! You've been cooped in your room for days!" Twice commented as Toga came over, actual concern on her face as she pressed a hand on his forehead, "You're heating up, babe. Do you have a fever? Say, do you want me to nurse you back to health?" Izuku growled as he swiped her hand away, his eyes raking her as he whispered, "You know what I am capable of so if you don't want to lose your Quirk and end up in a coma, sit down." "Oh, feisty!" she grinned as she sat in her chair, spinning in it as she spun a knife in her hand.

"So what's the plan boss? Now that we have All Might's power," Spinner said before correcting himself, "I mean, you have his power now, we can practically turn Japan into our own playground!" "That sounds fun," Shigaraki murmured as Izuku leaned his head in his hands. That sounded like a fine idea but it would be stupid to let such power go to waste. Instead, he turned to the news where the reported was stating about his power and how he was now upgraded to S rank criminal, meaning he would be killed on the spot. Now that he had done it, there was no point of return for him to the Hero side.

"I want to make them pay for what they did to me when I was younger. For calling me useless, for bringing me so much pain about my existence," he growled as he clenched his fist. "From now on, the League of Villains will extend an invitation to those who want to overthrow the system. We'll make Japan a place where people won't feel left out or lost, even without Quirks. If those without Quirks try to stop us…" he grinned as he opened his palm, "I'll just take it away from them."


	23. Sacrifice?

**Yo guys! After seeing all the comments about the previous chapter, now I wonder if the ending I picked is a good one. Anyway, until then, let's wait in suspense and guess what may happen. Hehe.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Bakugo and the rest of class 1-A spent their days' training in order to forget about how one of their fellow classmates had turned to the side of Evil and was on the rampage with All Might's power. Bakugo yelled as he pummeled at Kirishima, whose entire body was now able to harden as he shouted, "Screw all of this!" "Hey, Bakugo. Just chill out. There's nothing we can do about it," Kirishima muttered as Bakugo pummeled him with more explosions. One thing good about the guy was that he made an excellent sparring partner since their Quirks complimented each other but Kirishima didn't exactly like the feeling of the possibility of being reduced to a pulp someday with Bakugo's uncontrolled fury.

"Break time," Aizawa-sensei called as the class ended their training session for the day, all of them heading back to the dorm when Aizawa-sensei placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Come with me," he murmured as Bakugo growled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked behind the teacher. The others waved at him as they headed back, their chatter filling the air as Bakugo tried to stop his hands from shaking. He had been able to improve how much he could utilize his Quirk but he still overused it from time to time. Not like he cared. The pain would help him not think about Izuku and how he may have been the one who ultimately steered the boy away from the Hero path.

"If you want to help Midoriya, you should make sure you're in peak condition if you want to face him. With the combined powers of All Might and All For One, he'll be pretty tricky to handle from here on out," Aizawa-sensei growled as Bakugo snorted, "No need to tell me that." Ever since All Might was forced to reveal to the world about his Quirk and retired from being a Hero, the only thing Bakugo could hear from the news was the world erupting into chaos, Heroes not being able to handle crime rates and Endeavour not doing a great job as the new number 1 Hero. The man may be powerful but with his temper and haughty attitude, he wasn't getting much support from the public as All Might had.

Aizawa-sensei pushed the door open to reveal the Principal and All Might sitting on the couch, All Might's small frame looking as though it would break at any moment. Bakugo still found it hard to see his favorite Hero looking so pathetic as he slumped into a seat. "Have some tea, young Bakugo," All Might said as he pushed a small cup of green tea in his direction. Bakugo ignored the drink and instead focused his eyes on the teachers, narrowing them as he growled, "So, what did you call me here for?"

All Might winced as the Principal began to speak. "According to All Might, there isn't much we can do with young Midoriya now that he has the power of All for One and One for All. He also mentioned that at this very moment, due to the power not being passed down to him, Midoriya is being haunted by the previous users of One For All and until he surrenders the power, he won't be able to rest easy or progress. Its only a matter of time until he degenerates completely and loses control over himself." Bakugo's heart hammered against his chest as the reality of it dawned on him. He had always thought it would be a possibility but he never thought they would suggest it so early into the game.

"We called you here today because you are the closest person Midoriya has that is alive now. Until we can get your consent and opinion about the matter, we won't proceed with the plan," All Might said as Bakugo gulped. "Don't tell me you're planning on killing the guy?" he gulped as All Might sighed. "He doesn't have long to begin with. The Quirk of One for All and not to mention the others he has in his body is slowly killing him as we speak. Until we come up with a solution or are able to find someone with a Quirk that is able to extract the power without killing him, young Midoriya will die."

Bakugo's hand flew to his chest, clenching the fabric of his shirt as he growled, "Don't screw with me." Why did his cheeks feel so wet? He hadn't cried in years so why was he crying now. "Don't tell me you lost all hope on Deku! I know he's an idiot but you know how worried we all are for him! That's why we're running ourselves dry these days in training so that if all else fails, we'll be the ones to bring him home. That's our promise as a class; we won't rest until that moron comes to his senses and comes home. Even if I have to knock the living daylights out of him, I'll bring him home. Alive," Bakugo growled as he wiped the tears from his face.

Aizawa-sensei sighed as he watched his student break down in front of him, All Might and Nezu silent as they watched Bakugo stand up and walk to the door. "You have my answer. You have no right to kill that guy. If anyone is to kill him," he paused as his hand hovered over the doorknob, "It should be me. The guy who forced him onto this screwed up path." He threw open the door and stalked down the corridor, his footsteps fading as All Might put his face in his hands. "Shit, what do we do now?" he moaned as Aizawa-sensei took Bakugo's place across them.

"You know what we have to do. Whether or not my class gets involved in this is another issue entirely," he grunted as he picked up the drink Bakugo didn't touch and brought it to his lips. As he stared at the swirling water in the cup, Aizawa-sensei looked at All Might, who looked ready to break into a million pieces as he asked, "You must have had someone in mind as a successor before you came here. That's why you became a teacher here in the first place, right?" All Might's breath hitched as he remembered Nezu making the offer to him to become a teacher so that he could find a successor. He had found a few promising students but he somehow felt that they weren't the ones to inherit One for All.

"Don't get me wrong but despite how everything is now, I feel that if that day hadn't happened and young Midoriya hadn't been swayed to the Villains side, he would have been the one worthy of that power," All Might murmured as Aizawa-sensei snorted. "Are you stupid? With that power, he'll be able to level cities at this rate. I don't know if even all the Pros we have now can match up to him," he grunted. "Then how about we take away All For One from him?" All Might asked. "That's ridiculous. You can't remove just one Quirk and leave the others in him intact."

"Principal Nezu. You mentioned this method earlier. If we can utilize the drug that Fat Gum came across during one of his run-ins, we can remove the Quirk from him." "But in that case, you will end up losing One for All forever!' "It's a necessary sacrifice. For the sake of that one person, I'm willing to let that Quirk go. There are other Quirks out there that can be used in the place of it anyway." All Might wringed his hands together, thinking that this was the only option left. To save the boy he failed to save and educate well, he was willing to give up the one power he was entrusted to protect. "Forgive me, master," he whispered as Class 1-A listened in from their dorm. As the teachers shuffled out of the room, the class erupted into an uproar about the situation.

"Oh shit. They really going to kill him now? And what's up with that drug they were talking about?" Denki snapped as Iida shouted, "Calm down guys! This isn't the end for Midoriya-kun!" At this rate, that guy is as good as dead! He'll either go mad from having too many Quirks or get every single one of them taken away!" Mineta shouted as Jiro stabbed him with one of her earphone jacks in the butt. "Maybe it's better if he died. It will let him die a painless death," Todoroki murmured as Tokoyami nodded, "I agree about that. In the state he's in now, we don't know if we can even reason with him."

"Shut up you bastards!" Bakugo yelled as the room fell silent. "Bakugo, don't let your feelings get in the way of this situation," Todoroki said as Bakugo growled, "You people had no idea what that guy went through. What I put him through. To think from going on about becoming a Hero to the point where his life is now on the balance, it makes me feel sick." Bakugo stood up and walked out of the room, hissing, "I'll bring back that jackass." As he walked out, the class fell silent, staring at each other as they thought of what to do.

 **Thought it would be cool to see how his class tries to save him and have Bakugo be all messed up about the situation. I dunno about you guys but I think he's more tsundere then he let's on (just an opinion).**


	24. Losing it

**Latest episode = awesome! Man, Bakugo's mum sure is awesome, crazy like her son. Haha. I wonder how he's father can stand the two of them shouting at each other on a daily basis... poor dad... anyway, on to the story. Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

" _Stop it," Izuku begged as the voices filled his head, trying to turn him back to the light. No… he may have regretted it in the past but it was too late to turn back now. He had too much blood on his hands to ever be able to return to the path of being a Hero. He didn't want anything to do with it anyway since a Hero failing to show up was the reason he had lost his mother. Why should he go back to the light? The dark was so much more comforting…_

" _Don't let him take over your moral values. You're a Hero deep down, caring and wanting to help others. Don't let one incident take over your thoughts and path." "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" "All For One is manipulating you…" "He's not! He was more like a father to me than my real one!" "Don't make the same mistake as others before you. Before you know it, you'll be dead." "SHUT UP!" Izuku covered his ears, trying to block out the voices. Just leave me alone… leave me alone… he whispered as a man stepped in front of him, his face shrouded as he spoke, "Do not trust my brother."_

"Shut up!" Izuku shouted as he bucked up from the bed. "Oi, shut up man! I'm trying to sleep here!" Twice shouted from the other side as Izuku flopped back into bed. He stared at the clock, which read 3 am in red as he groaned, sinking into the sheets as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Every day, he was plagued with nightmares about the past users of One for All telling him to return the power or to go back to being a Hero. They were dead. They didn't understand his predicament now. There was no turning back for him now. Not ever.

Izuku slid from his bed and sat at the edge, his hand moving to the picture frame on his bedside table. He held it against his chest, wishing his mother were here right now to comfort him, although he knew she would have been very disappointed in him about him being a Villain and throwing the whole of Japan into chaos. "Izuku," her voice drifted in his mind as he looked up, his mouth forming her name as he caught sight of her shimmering in the darkness, a smile on her face as she held out her arms. "Come here, Izuku. I've missed you," she smiled as he whimpered, "Mum… I missed you so much."

As he reached to hug her, she faded away into the darkness and he slumped to the floor, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed. He missed her so much, he wished he could find a Quirk that would bring her back from the dead, not like a Quirk as convenient as that would exist anyway. Right now, he had to get himself together and show that the League of Villains were the rightful rulers of Japan. To strike fear into the hearts of the nation, he knew he had to do it eventually. "UA, I am coming for you," he grinned as he started to cackle, his laughter filling the room as he numbed himself to sleep.

…

"Eh, Izuku-kun is laughing and sobbing again," Toga muttered as she sipped her Coke. "And what are you doing up so late?" Shigaraki growled as he tapped the table. The girl always seemed to annoy the living shit out of him with her blushing face and her weird attics of slurping up blood. "I went out for a little walk and bumped into this guy that wanted to do something to me so I killed him of course! Oh, the look on his face as he screamed was priceless!" she squealed as she buried her face in her hands, a mad blush creeping up her neck as Shigaraki sighed. The last thing he had expected Izuku to do was to turn the League into a gathering place for weirdos and lost souls.

"I never thought the kid would mess things up so much," he growled as Kurogiri gave him a glass of water. "You need to drink alcohol once in a while. You're not a kid you know so take advantage of that," Dabi said as he sipped his drink. Somehow, the man never managed to get tipsy despite chugging down alcohol like water every day without fail. "One more!" he called as Kurogiri reluctantly filled the glass, muttering "Freeloader" under his breath as he did so.

"I think its high time we spice things up in the league a little," Shigaraki murmured as his tapped his finger around the rim of his glass. "Oh, I love surprise attacks!" Toga grinned as Dabi tapped his finger on his leg. "What have you got?" he asked as Shigaraki grinned. "I know Master may have chosen that brat up there as his successor but I don't think he'll last long the rate he's going. He's starting to go crazy with the combination of the two Quirks and I think he would be ripe for the picking if we want to make our move." "Oh, when you're done with him, can I have all his blood? He looks so yummy!" Toga squealed as Shigaraki waved a hand at her. "Do with him as you wish. I don't give a shit about him anyway." "Yay!"

"You planning to throw a coup?" Dabi asked. "That kid was never meant to be here in the first place. If master haven't met him that day…" he growled as he closed his fingers around his glass, causing it to disintegrate into dust, leaving his hand wet as Kurogiri frowned, wiping the water with a cloth. "I'm always at your side, Shigaraki. Give me the order and I'll slit that kid's throat when you say so," he said. "Wow, I didn't know he had that many enemies within his own group," Dabi mused as Shigaraki chuckled. "He wouldn't know what hit him," he grinned as he began to stack another stack of cards.

…

Izuku lay on his bed, his ear twitching as he overheard their conversation. He knew they were trying to trap him into submission so he made a point to find a Quirk that enabled him to listen in on them. He always thought they were a useless bunch anyway and they wouldn't be of much use any longer once he robbed them of their Quirks. He licked his lips, thinking of using Toga's Quirk to disguise himself as someone and wreck havoc in UA and Dabi's Quirk, destroying everything in fire the way Todoroki never could since he wanted to rebel against his father so much.

"You think you can defeat me so easily?" he grinned as he covered his face with his pillow to muffle out his laughter. He knew his sanity was slowly sliding away but it made things so much easier since he didn't have to think twice about doing something now, going with the flow whenever he decided to take a Quirk or just kill someone.

"Haha, what a Villain I am," he growled as he tried to come up with a plan on how to take down his team, if they were even a team in the first place. Shigaraki never liked him since the day he showed up with All For One and he knew Toga was just here to take his blood and Dabi for the free drinks. _"You don't have to do this. You can still give the power back to All Might or someone worthy of it,"_ a voice crept into his mind as he slapped his face with his hands. He was starting to get voices whenever he was awake as well and it was starting to piss him off.

He thought of his former classmates and how some of them had complained about their Quirks. How stupid they had been to not appreciate their Quirks. "Maybe I should go Quirk shopping," he thought as he lay in bed, trying to block out the voices in his head as he tried to sleep. Now that he had all the power he could ever have, what should he do with it? Maybe the only thing for him to do now was to attack the heart of Heroes in Japan but that seemed to be a waste of time. "I'll think about it tomorrow," he murmured as he drifted off into a fitful sleep of voices once more.


	25. All alone

**Next time I post might be tomorrow or a week from now since I'm going on vacation. Well, onto the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku's head hurt as he sat up, cracking his neck as he massaged his temples. It has been forever since he actually got a good nights sleep and last night was no exception. His eyes were ringed with black marks and his body felt ready to collapse. "Maybe I should go get a Quirk that self-heals the body," he mumbled as he went to the bathroom to get some water into his face. As he washed his face, he couldn't help but stare into the image in the mirror and let regret and shame creep into him. Before this, he hardly ever thought about becoming a villain and what that had cost him but now, with the minds of eight others swimming inside of his head, he was starting to feel the pressure of turning against his beliefs and Heroes.

"Shit," he growled as he glanced at his hand. It stung as the skin slowly knitted back together, blood staining his knuckles as he gazed at the mirror he had broken in front of him. He slapped himself to make sure he was awake and took a cold shower to wake himself up properly before pulling on his Villain costume. That was the one thing that brought ease to his mind whenever he couldn't think straight. Not to mention he had a little cleaning up to do downstairs.

"Morning, boss," Twice said as he waved at him, Izuku giving him a small wave as he sat down. Kurogiri gave him his usual glass of coffee and he gulped it down in one shot, grimacing as the bitter taste flooded his mouth before he smiled. "Took you long enough," he said as he felt a hand around his neck, a single finger raised as Shigaraki grinned. "I'm not going to let master's power get wasted on a kid like you. I'm going to claim it whether you like it or not," he said as Toga squealed, "Oh I've been waiting for this, baby!" As she lunged forward with her needle, Izuku spun, knocking his coffee cup onto her face as she screamed, her eyes meeting with glass as she tried to protect herself.

"Fools," Izuku growled as he grabbed her by the throat, making her squirm as she stared at him. Cuts filled her face and for once, fear was in her eyes as she begged, "Don't kill me." That made Izuku hesitate for a moment long enough for her to resume her usual manic smile. "Kidding!" she shrieked as she jammed her needle into his side, making him wince as he squeezed her throat. "I'll be taking that," he said as he felt her Quirk flow into him. She gasped as she kicked, feeling her Quirk flow into him. "No… anything but that!" she yelled as she kicked him hard.

"Oh no, you don't kiddo!" Dabi yelled but he was stopped with a flick of Izuku's wrist, the metal from the chair snaking around his body to wrap him up. Shigaraki and Twice were left standing at the side, staring as Izuku drained Toga of her Quirk before dropping her to the ground, her eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling as Twice yelled, "Whats the deal here?!" "These idiots think they can overthrow me? How foolish," Izuku growled as he kicked Toga's limp form before turning to the others, making Twice yelp as he backed into the wall. "Hey, Boss! I won't ever betray you, got it! I want to make a change too as well!" he yelled as Izuku cocked his head.

"I know. I trust you," he said as Twice breathed a sigh of relief before a hand was slammed into his face. "But not enough," he growled as Twice yelled, begging as he was drained of his Quirk as well, Dabi yelling for Shigaraki to get out of there as Twice crumbled into dust. "Eh? Guess he wasn't the original after all," Izuku mused as he turned to Shigaraki, who only looked on at him in amusement. "I thought you would outright kill us," he growled as Izuku scowled, "I don't kill unless I have to."

"Pity. That shows you still have that Hero in you somewhere," he sneered as Izuku raised a hand. "You want to know how its like to be drained of your powers? Let me tell you, its not very fun," Izuku said as Shigaraki flinched a little. As his companions lay on the ground or disintegrated, Izuku laughed as he dropped his hand, wiping his hand across his face as he murmured, "I give you 10 seconds to get out of here. If you don't, I'll make sure you'll be in a coma for the rest of your life." "You think you can do this? Bringing everything the Master had worked so hard to build to the ground because of some voices in your head?"

Izuku froze as Shigaraki grinned, knowing he had struck a nerve. "You think no one would notice about what was going on with you ever since you got One for All? You yell and talk damn loudly you know," he grinned as Izuku growled, "You don't know anything about me. Even now." "I want to make the world anew, a world that is free of any Quirks. It was something that shouldn't have even come into being. It's a curse. A disease. And I'll start by cleansing you lot," he growled as Kurogiri yelled, "Shigaraki! Get down!" An explosion filled the room as Dabi let loose a ball of flame and when Izuku managed to recover from the blast, the three of them, including Toga were gone.

Izuku sighed as he slumped into the chair, kicking the dust that had been Twice as he stared at the wall, thinking of what to do now. He had just lost his team and he had no one he could rely on. He winced as he felt his body trying to adapt to the new Quirks he had absorbed, making him feel sick enough to run to the toilet and hurl. _"See what you have done, young one. You stole more Quirks and now it is killing you." "You can still do what is right and return them."_ "Shut up!" Izuku yelled as he tried to control his anger and prevent one of his Quirks from going off. He couldn't afford to destroy anything now that he had to do anything on his own. As the fact of what was going on sank into him, Izuku fell to the ground and dropped his head in his hands, his body trembling as he thought of how lonely he suddenly was.

…

"Where are we?" Dabi murmured as he deposited an unconscious Toga onto the couch, her eyes closed as she breathed lightly. It was hard to tell if she was even alive since she barely even breathed as Dabi threw a blanket over here. "You didn't mention anything about the kid going that berserk!" Dabi yelled as Shigaraki chuckled, raising the needle Toga had filled with blood. "What you laughing about?" Dabi groaned as he sat on a couch, the leather puffing up dust as Shigaraki grinned, "You think master was so stupid to entrust that guy with everything?"

" _Master," Shigaraki murmured as he knelt before him, the older man wheezing from all the tubes snaking throughout his body keeping him alive. "If Midoriya ever goes astray from the path, use this method and the power shall be yours," he said as Shigaraki smiled. How foolish he had been to think that master had abandoned him after finding the other boy. Now, he would be able to lead the League of Villain with all his might._

"All for One can be transferred using DNA from the previous user, the same way as One for All. All I need to do is drink this and Izuku would find himself in a bit of trouble when the time comes," Shigaraki grinned as he swirled the red liquid in the vial. Toga may have been sacrificed in the attempt but it was worth it. Now the Villains were right back on track the way they should be.

…

Bakugo sat at the front steps of the dorm, ready to go out as he took in a breath of fresh air. He felt ready to suffocate after everything that has been going on with Izuku and he needed to clear his mind. Thinking about his former friend made him stand up and start jogging, sweat starting to break from his brow as he ran, trying his best to shake off all the anger and fear curling in his chest. No matter how much he trained, without knowing what the other boy was up to made his skin crawl at thinking he could be very unprepared for facing him. Heroes and police were combing the country for him but no sign of Izuku had popped up, or the League of Villains.

"Shit," Bakugo growled as he ran harder and faster, letting the sweat collect on his palms. He lit them up, making him hurtle faster as he ran, every now and then blasting his arms to propel him forward. The pain started to build up from using his Quirk but he ignored that, a good way of distracting himself from his troubles. Soon he found himself standing outside of one of the training arenas and he remembered it as the one where he had to fight Izuku and Ochako in the Heroes vs. Villain game. His heart twinged at the thought of it as he scaled the walls to enter the facility.

The streets were deserted, lights flickering from the streetlamps as he walked, the night air slightly cool as he walked around. He had no idea why he had ventured to that area but he began to regret it when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi, Kacchan." Izuku stepped from between the buildings, a smile on his face as he walked forth, clad in his Villain costume. "What are you doing here, Deku?' he growled as he lighted his palm in warning. "Got a problem with me coming to visit an old friend? "We're not friends." "Oh, touchy."

"What made you so screwed up, Deku?" he growled. "I don't know and I don't care. Anyway, I think you're the one who's screwed up, being with the heroes despite knowing how you really are." "If this is about a job offer, sorry but no." Bakugo slammed a fist into Izuku but the boy sidestepped back, letting the boy fly past him. "I'm alone now," he said as Bakugo lunged at him. "What?" he growled. "The Villains left me. I'm solo now." "How ironic, the guys you're supposed to be pals with leaving you behind." "They weren't worth my time anyway."

As Bakugo continued to hammer Izuku with explosions, he noticed how bad Izuku looked. The tiredness and the stress of being alone and having to carry so many Quirks was taking its toll, making his movements sluggish as he fought. But that didn't make him a worse fighter. "Soon, I will begin my assault on the school. You better be prepared. The price will be your Quirks." "Why do you care so much about stealing other people's Quirks?" "You know why!" Izuku yelled as tears sprang from the corners of his eyes. "You bullied me, hurt me, treated me like trash. Look around you and tell me how many Heroes actually use their Quirks properly. You misuse them for your own gain and treat those who are not strong like trash. I'll change that by making you Quirkless. Then you'll see how its like to be in my position."

Bakugo felt his fist connect to Izuku's face and both boys went rolling into the ground, cracking the ground as Izuku connected with the ground, coughing as Bakugo gripped his shirt. "You stupid moron. I swear we're going to bring you back, even if it means if I have to drag you back broken!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku smiled weakly, a shadow of his former self as he murmured, "Its too late." As he said that, his body began to crumble and soon Bakugo was left looking at a pile of dust. "A double," he growled as he slammed his fists into the ground, his knuckles bleeding as he cursed.


	26. Battle plan

**I'll leave you guys to this chapter for the next week. This story is sadly drawing to a close soon, but don't worry! I have something else for you guys for your patience and support! Now, on to the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

The person under Izuku's grasp went limp as the boy deposited him to the ground, breaking his neck as he felt the Quirk join the countless others in his body. He smiled as he felt his skin harden into solid metal and he punched the trashcan nearby, smashing it to a pulp as he giggled to himself. He had taken to going a little crazy with Quirk shopping and had gotten over 10 new Quirks in a short span of a week since he was double-crossed by his team.

"Ha, as if I need them," he growled as he walked into the street, his form shifting to look like the person he had just drained of their Quirk from as he started to move down the road. Toga's Quirk had proven more useful then he thought as he was now able to walk anywhere without having worry about being arrested by the police. Although he never tried to turn into a woman since he was grossed out by the idea of having a set of boobs and what not. He stared at the screen on a building, the news showing his face as usual and the school being grilled about his whereabouts.

"Mr. Midoriya is no longer under our jurisdiction as a student of the school since his expulsion. Although that may be the case, we're still searching for his whereabouts and bring him in without causing panic around. Until we have located him and determined he is safe for detaining and rehabilitation, we will not disclose any more information to the public," Principal Nezu spoke as the reporters went wild. Izuku thought how cool it was that he graced the screens every day as the rogue UA student who brought down All Might. He could feel the power coursing through his veins, waiting to be used.

The only thing stopping him from using One for All was the voices plaguing him every day without stopping. It had increased to the whispers filling his head every other hour and the only thing that kept him from going insane was not using the Quirk. _"Return it." "Go back to the Heroes." "They want to help you." "Don't trust All for One."_ Go figure, the man was already dead and he was sick of people trying to persuade him to become a hero. There was no turning back. Not after everything he had done.

…

Toshinori sat in the car, watching the trees past by as Tsukauchi looked at him with concern. "Are you all right, All Might?" he asked as the man gave a huff. "I'm no longer a Hero so please refrain from using my hero name." "It's just… I can't believe you lost your Quirk," Tsukauchi muttered as Toshinori stopped himself from bashing his head into the window. He still hadn't gotten over the guilt of losing his Quirk and he had no idea what was happening with Izuku now. He had his fair share of whispers from the previous users of One for All and he didn't like to think of how Izuku was dealing with them now.

"We're here," Tsukauchi announced as they pulled up at a small office building. The sign didn't give away any information about the Hero agency that resided in the building as they walked into the doors. Toshinori gulped, not wanting to face his former sidekick after the argument they had years ago. If he had listened to the man and given the power over to a student interning under him instead of waiting it out, he wouldn't have been revealed to the world as a skinny useless Quirkless Hero. Each word drove a stake through his heart as he climbed the steps when he heard a yell.

"OMG All Might is here!" a voice called as a UA student popped out of the door, a smile on his face as he whipped out a hand. "I'm Mirio Togata! Pleased to meet you, sir! I've been a fan since like forever but don't worry! I don't think you look lamer after revealing your true self!" he grinned as Toshinori tried to digest it without spewing blood from the words hammering into him. "Mirio, I'll like to have a word with Sir Nighteye," Toshinori said as the boy nodded. "He's been expecting you. Maybe that explains why he was in such a foul mood these past few days," the boy said as he led them into the office. Toshinori's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he looked around.

The man still adored him as the number one Hero as much as he did in the past and Toshinori did not appreciate the countless posters of himself decorating the walls. He felt like his old self was grinning at the pathetic shell he was now as he walked to the desk at the end of the room, the man seated in it pushing his glasses on his face as eyes glared from behind. "Well, looked what the cat dragged in," he growled as Toshinori gulped. "He was your sidekick? He seems more like the boss than the sidekick," Tsukauchi whispered. "Not helping," Toshinori growled as Sir Nighteye held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear your excuses about coming here. I won't be telling you about the future as well. You know how well they turn out whenever I tell them to you," he growled. His Quirk, Foresight, could show the future of anyone he looks at and touches for the next hour. He had foretold of All Might dying a painful death but Toshinori thought he would be as good as dead now that he was Quirkless. "If you want to ask me about the boy, I don't know how to help you. If you had listened to me earlier, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"He already has both powers of All for One and One for All in him. It's only a matter of time until he breaks down from both powers merging together." "So you want me to find a way to save him? I've checked and it looks like the boy would die soon enough." Toshinori clenched his fist as his former sidekick glared at him behind his glasses. "As much as I like to help you, All Might, I don't know how to stop him from his destruction. The only way to end the problem is to kill him unless you can find someone with a Quirk that can take away his Quirk." Toshinori flinched at the thought of having to kill his former student as Sir Nighteye sighed.

"I do know of a way to erase his Quirk but I don't know if you'll like it. It would mean canceling out all of his Quirks, both All for One and One for All. Are you willing to lose the power meant to protect mankind because of that?" Toshinori stared at the wall, the picture of himself and a younger Sir Nighteye grinning at him as he thought of what he had come to. "I…" he started when Mirio stepped forward. "Sir Nighteye. All Might. I might be able to come up with a suggestion."

…

The dorms of UA were silent, all except for the dorm of class 1-A, which was lighted up as all of the class gathered in the living room, watching as Jiro bandaged Bakugo up. The guy groaned as he was watched by the others, knowing they wanted an explanation as to how he showed up in the dorm covered with scrapes and bruises. "You're so going to get it from sensei tomorrow," Mineta said as he paced the room. Jiro tried her best not to make Bakugo hurt any further as she finished the last of the wrappings. Luckily he hadn't broken anything but he had to suck up the pain if he were to escape from the teacher's wrath the next day.

"That guy's pissing me off more than I thought. But from the looks of it, looks like the villains have abandoned him as well," Bakugo growled as he rubbed his shoulder, now wrapped with bandages, wishing one of his classmates had the power of healing or something. "Deku-kun… if he's all alone now, maybe he might come back," Ochako murmured but the class knew the boy wouldn't back down without a fight, not after turning Bakugo to a punching bag a few hours before. "Honestly, if this goes on, the authorities may have no choice but kill him on the spot. There's no telling how many Quirks he has at his disposal now and no way he would sit around in a detention center to rot," Todoroki muttered as Momo covered her mouth. "Todoroki-kun," she muttered but his words hung in the air over the class.

"Not if we can help it," Bakugo growled as he stood up. "Look here, extras! I don't know what the hell you guys think about that moron, but I'm going to haul his ass back to UA, whether he likes it or not. I don't need your help in bringing him back to our side instead of getting him killed by the teachers," Bakugo said as Kirishima grabbed him around the shoulder. "Come on, man. As if we'll abandon the chance to show how manly we are and save our buddy. He may be crazy, but he's still our classmate!" "We'll bring Midoriya-chan back. Don't worry," Tsuyu said as the others joined in, their fists pumping in the air as Bakugo felt his mouth tug to the beginnings of a smile.

"Oh, Bakugo is smiling," Denki grinned as Bakugo snarled, "Dare continue and I'll blow your head off!" "Sure sure." "So whats the plan, Bakugo?' Todoroki asked as Bakugo felt his mind race, all his regrets collecting in his mind as he formulated a plan. "What about we send him an invitation?' he grinned as Momo slapped her hand. "We can lure him to one of the training grounds. That way, he wouldn't be able to cause damage to public areas and no one would get hurt." "Well except for us. We ain't immune to attacks," Jiro said as Bakugo growled, "You guys got a better idea?"

The class didn't answer but instead, they knocked their heads together in preparing in taking down Izuku. Momo came up with plans on how to draw him in while Bakugo took inventory of the others Quirks and how they could ambush him and bring him down without many casualties. Hopefully, no one would get killed. If the old Deku was in there somewhere, he wouldn't kill anyone. Hopefully. "I didn't know you had brains as well as muscles," Todoroki mused as Bakugo glared at him. "Shut it, half and half bastard," he said as Todoroki smiled. "Let's bring our classmates home." "I hope so."

…

"Let's leave it in the hands of class 1-A. As heroes in training, they would feel the desire to bring home their lost friend. That's what makes a Hero, right, All Might?" Mirio said as Toshinori's own voice filled his mind. "All Heroes have one thing in common in their old high school days. Whenever trouble stirred, their legs moved without them realizing it and made them jump into a fray. A Hero doesn't wait for a problem to be solved. They jump right into it! Meddling in a situation that you don't need to, that's the essence of being a Hero!" "My students…" Toshinori whispered as he clenched his fists together, trying to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. "Oi, don't get all teary now," Sir Nighteye groaned as Toshinori prayed to the gods. "Thank you for blessing me with such wonderful students. Gods, I beg of you. Bring them home safely with young Midoriya!"

 **The battle between Izuku and Class 1-A draws near. Who will win? Will everyone survive?**

 **Review your thoughts and feelings about this!**


	27. Battle of the fates

**Sorry for the long wait guys! This chapter isn't too long either but hope you guys like it! On with the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku sat on his bed, the bed creaking under his weight as though it was about to break. Which was true since he had flung it several times for the past few weeks to get rid of the voices in his head. He could barely get any rest now and had taken to just staying up for days on end, wishing he could rewind the clock and give it all back. The doubts filling his mind were killing him and his regret, nothing could ever get rid of that for him. "I need to wipe my memory… I need to forget… but if I forget, I would forget about mum and All for One… without them I would be nothing. No, I can't forget. I have to continue. But it hurts… so much," he moaned as he got up to pace around the room.

All alone and going insane. The last thing he expected to happen when he took One for All. He felt sick, wanting to throw up. His mind felt ready to explode and his heart was sick with the guilt and worry. He barely ate or drank, turning into a shell of his former self as he looked at himself in the mirror. He flinched as he saw how bad he looked, his Villain costume hanging loosely on his frame as he murmured, "You would be sad for me, would you, mum?"

Hot tears sprang into his eyes as the thought of his mum filled him, yet another thing he wished he could take away from his mind. Her kind words would fill his mind as he recalled all she had done for him, even when she found out he was Quirkless and his father had abandoned them. "Mum, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but I did it for your sake," he whispered as he slumped to the ground, his knees sagging as he felt his strength left him. He looked at the only thing in the room that was still in one piece, his heart tearing as he focused on the woman who gave him life.

"Izuku," a voice said as he looked up, a shadow in the room. He lighted up a flame in his hand, ready to attack when the person came into focus. He felt the fire die as he recognized his mother from his younger days, young and healthy as she opened her arms. "Come here, Izuku," she smiled as he reached out, wanting to fall into her embrace. "I must be dreaming. You can't be real. No way you're real," he muttered as she smiled sadly. "My baby, I'm sorry for leaving you when you were so young." "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. If I hadn't loved All Might and gone after him, you wouldn't have…" his voice choked in his throat as his mother stepped forward, wrapping him in her arms as she whispered, "It wasn't your fault. Or All Might's."

"No… if he had saved you, you would still be here and I wouldn't have become a villain," he murmured as his mother stroked his hair. It has been so long since she had done that and Izuku wanted to close his eyes and let her take away to wherever the dead went when they died. Maybe she was here to take him away. He must have been on the verge of death with the lack of sleep and nourishment. "It's not yet your time. You can still make things right," she said as she cupped his face in her hands, her eyes shining with tears as well. Izuku stared into her eyes, the same big green ones he had inherited from her as she said, "You can be a Hero, Izuku."

With that, she slowly faded away into nothingness, leaving Izuku holding thin air as he felt his body lean forward, his face wet as hot tears spilled from his eyes. He howled as he cried out in pain, his mind tearing as he wept. "Mum… why didn't you take me away?" he sobbed as he wished he would just die. He couldn't take it anymore. No one wanted him. No one will forgive him. He was a dead man.

As he lay in a crumpled heap, a message dinged on his phone and he snatched it from the ground, the device barely holding together from the number of times he had chucked it into the wall. It was a simple message from none other than the boy who threatened to squash him to a pulp when they were children but Izuku felt his lip curl when he read the message.

 _Deku, meet me at Ground Beta at 8 pm tonight. Just the two of us. Let's settle the score from that day._

Izuku let his palm light up, sizzling the device before he chucked it out of the open window to the street below. He walked to the mirror, checking himself out before he moved to the bathroom. "Might as well get cleaned up," he murmured as he started to get ready. What better way to get brought down by his own former rival? "Let's settle this on opposite sides, Kacchan."

...

"Are you sure the dude would actually answer to such a message?" Kirishima asked as Bakugo tried not to explode his phone. His parents wouldn't appreciate it having to buy him another one after he exploded his old one a month back. "That loser will come," he growled as he chucked the phone onto the bed as he moved to check his weapons. His hero costume was on the bed, his gauntlets filled to maximum capacity with sweat and ready to be exploded. He picked up his costume as he examined it, making sure it was alright as Kirishima patted him on the shoulder.

"You sure you don't want us to step in?" he asked as Bakugo growled. "Just stick to your positions and do as you told like an extra should," he said as he caught sight of the small vial on the bed, the final weapon to be used to bring Izuku down. _"Use this when you get close enough to Young Midoriya. This will take away his powers permanently, for better or for worse,"_ Toshinori had said as Bakugo stared at it. The thought of reducing Izuku back to his Quirkless state somewhat made him feel sick.

"You going to use that man?" Kirishima asked as Bakugo dropped his costume on the bed and walked out to see all the others getting ready for battle, all of them donning their hero costumes. "You got the drill?" he asked as everyone nodded. The idea was that Bakugo would corner Izuku in a close quarters fight and Todoroki would use his Quirk to freeze him and melt him so fast that while he's dazed, Bakugo would be able to zero him and plunge the drug into him. Hopefully, Izuku wouldn't explode or whatnot since he had so many Quirks residing in him that the effect of the drug is unknown.

"You do realize this is a reckless idea?' Todoroki murmured as he pulled at his gloves and adjusted the earpiece in his ear. Everyone had their orders on where to go and the teachers, having respected their wishes to face Izuku alone, would only intervene if one of them sends up a signal to them. "Let's do this!" Bakugo yelled as everyone pumped their fists into the air. "Class 1-A… fight!"


	28. Farewell, my friend

**Let the showdown begin. I don't own the characters.**

Izuku smirked as Bakugo strode towards him, his gauntlets at ready as Izuku let his Search Quirk pick out the rest of his classmates. He counted all 19 of them in the area without any support from the teachers, which he thought was interesting enough. He knew Bakugo was stupid but he didn't know he was that dumb to go against him without backup. "I've been waiting a long time for a rematch, Deku," Bakugo growled. "Enough with the talk and let's get to it," Izuku growled. Bakugo looked at his former friend, his eyes taking note of how worn out he looked. His eyes were as bloodshot as Aizawa-sensei, as though he hadn't slept for a week. "Come at me!" he yelled as Bakugo shot forward, his arms propelling him forward.

Izuku was met with an explosion but with his Absorbing Quirk, he nullified the blast. "Got you," he grinned as he returned the explosion to Bakugo, only to be met with a wall of hardened skin. "Yo, Midoriya," Kirishima grinned as he smashed into Izuku, not giving enough time to absorb the explosion and throwing him backward. "Now!" Kirishima yelled as Ochako cried, "Release!" "Shit," Izuku growled as debris rained over him the way she had done back during her fight with Bakugo. Izuku barely had the time to release his Shield Quirk when he felt the air turn chilly.

"Long time no see, Midoriya," Todoroki growled as he shot a wave of ice at Izuku, wrapping him in a block as he raised his left side. "Impossible," Izuku growled, knowing the boy never used his left side, ever, but now the impossible had happened. As Todoroki rushed at him, Izuku activated his Heating Quirk, melting the ice just in time to get exploded in the face by Todoroki's Quirk. Izuku fell back, smashing into the ground as Denki shouted, "My turn!" He released a huge shock of electricity that immediately fried his brain circuits, leaving him to walk around like a moron as Izuku narrowly absorbed the electricity to leave him twitching with the shock.

"I knew your Quirk can absorb another but it never said how much it could absorb," Momo said as Izuku growled, "What the hell…" He had been hit left and right by the others and he felt his strength draining. He could barely concentrate with the voices in his head and his body was starting to take its toll from all the damage caused by his friends. _"Your friends still see hope in you. If you would just listen,"_ a voice murmured as Izuku yelled, "Shut up!" He dispelled the electricity in a large wave, knocking back Momo and Mineta, who was about to bomb him with a net of purple balls.

"Now!" Momo yelled as Jiro yelled, "Heads up!" She plugged her jack into her legs, sending out a sonic wave that knocked the net at Izuku, covering him with purple balls and made him stick at the wall. "Ok, we got him!" Mina shouted as she ran towards Izuku, her hands coated with acid as she got ready to throw them at him. "You think I'm so useless…" Izuku growled as his body began to glow, courtesy of the Lava Quirk he had stolen and freed himself from the wall, throwing lava at Mina as she yelled, "Hot! Hot!" "Sparkle!" Aoyama shouted as he shot a laser at Izuku, knocking him through the building. Izuku grunted as he smashed into the wall, feeling some of his bones break as he slumped to the ground.

Before he could get up, a dark shadow rose from the darkness and grabbed him tight, squeezing him hard enough to make him wheeze. "Tokoyami… I'm so gonna kill you after this," Izuku growled as Tokoyami walked out of the shadows, Dark Shadow completely under control despite the level of darkness in the room. His classmates had improved so much in such a short period of time. "Ha, this guy is a dead guy!" Dark Shadow crooned as Tokoyami muttered, "It's not over yet." "Stand down, Deku. Its over," Bakugo growled as he walked out of the shadows, his palm not lighted for once.

"For a guy without brains, you sure managed to pull such a plan off. I'm impressed," Izuku smirked as Dark Shadow tightened its grip. Izuku groaned, his bones creaking despite the Healing Quirk he had. It would take a while for everything to knit back together and he was sure he didn't have the golden opportunity of time. "Deku, unless you want to lose everything you've got, stand down. I don't want to do this to you, after everything you went through." "Oh, now you're sentimental about it? Took you long enough. Too bad I can't give a shit about it!" Izuku spat as he groaned. _"Give in. Don't let the darkness consume you. We're only advising you, not bringing you to your doom,"_ the first user of One for All whispered as Izuku grunted, "Shut it."

Tokoyami shook his head as Bakugo's suspicions were confirmed. "Look, I know what the hell you're going through right now but I can return you to your normal…" he wanted to say Quirkless but he refrained, the word now stabbing into his heart as he thought of the countless times he had called him that when they were younger. "I don't want to go back there. I've come so far. I don't want to lose everything and become Quirkless again," Izuku growled as he looked at Tokoyami, a smile curling on his lips. "You hate light, don't ya?" he grinned as Bakugo yelled, "Hit the deck!"

Izuku's body lighted up like a supernova, causing the entire building to crumble under their feet. The boys barely managed to make it out as Bakugo grabbed Tokoyami and hauled their butts out of the building. "Oi, where's Midoriya?" Iida shouted as he raced over, managing to cushion their fall as he caught them in his arms. "Let me down," Bakugo grunted as Izuku's mad laughter filled the air. "That's it, kacchan?! Come on! I thought you can do better!" Everyone panted as they stared at Izuku, who walked out of the wreckage covered with dirt. His costume was torn in many places and the mad glint in his eye had gone brighter as he growled, "You want to save me? Come get me."

He leaped at them, for the first time making use of the power he had stolen from All Might. He felt his legs power up and his body propelled 100m in a second, smashing into Bakugo. The other boy grunted as he smashed through a building, the structure collapsing on top of them as Izuku laughed with glee. "How stupid I was not to make use of this power. Now I feel invincible!" he yelled as Bakugo shouted, "Die, Deku!" He slammed a fist into Izuku's face but the boy barely flinched as he sneered, "That's a punch?"

"Detroit Smash!" he yelled as Bakugo smashed into yet another building, this time the surroundings more familiar than before. "Dammit,' he growled as Izuku walked in, his green eyes shining with madness as he crooned, "What a way to die, in the place you lost and showed what a worthless person you are!" "Deku, everyone is worried about you. It's not too late for you to back out without me having to break you to pieces."

"Come on. Break me if you want. I can heal as much as I want. I've got all day," Izuku mused as Bakugo stood up, his ribs cracking as he grunted. He didn't know how much more he could take and his arms were starting to ache from the toll of using his Quirk. Before he could take another step, Izuku howled as he slammed into the floor, clutching his head. "Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!" he yelled as he writhed in the ground, sobbing as he tried to block out the voices. Bakugo could only watch in horror as Izuku's body lighted up, getting ready to explode like earlier as he felt the syringe in his pocket, his fingers curling around it.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Izuku howled as Bakugo gritted his teeth, wishing someone else would do this. But deep down, he knew he was supposed to deliver the final blow. As he walked toward Izuku, the other boy looked up, his green eyes freed from his madness for a moment and Bakugo found himself looking at his childhood friend, the person who supported and chased after him despite being treated like shit. "Kacchan, it hurts," he whispered as Bakugo bit his lip, trying to stop his tears from coming out. "Goodbye, Deku," he whispered as he plunged the syringe into Izuku's neck.

Izuku howled as the drug took hold, his body twisting on the ground as he clutched his sides, the pain wracking through his body. "Make it stop!" he screamed as Bakugo wrapped his arms around his friend, not caring that some of his Quirks were going out of control. "I'm here, you idiot. I'm here," he said as he held onto the smaller boy, his eardrums threatening to explode with the roar of Izuku's cries and the Quirks going berserk. As he watched, small points of light shot into the hole in the wall, soaring through the sky until he couldn't see them. Izuku was a display of wonder and lights, streaks of them leaving his body as he cried out in pain.

Bakugo held onto Izuku, who was now glowing. "I guess this is it," he whispered as Bakugo drew blood on his lip. "Shut it, you idiot. Why did you have to do all this shit?" he grunted as Izuku laughed weakly. "At least the voices are gone from my mind." Bakugo felt Izuku growing colder and he tried to warm him up. "Its okay," Izuku whispered as Bakugo sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leading you down this path!" "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I was the fool." Bakugo wondered if he had just doomed his friend to a painful death when Izuku patted him on the small of his back. "Thank you, Kacchan," Izuku whispered as the light died around them.

Bakugo was left to cradle the limp body of his friend in his arms, his body shaking as he slowly lifted up the form of Midoriya Izuku and carried him out. As he approached his classmates, some of them gasped as they came over, others standing back. "Deku-kun!" Iida and Ochako cried out, running close as Ochako tried not to cry. "Deku-kun… no…" she whispered as she sobbed, her hand clutching Izuku's cold one as Iida murmured, "No way." He had his hand in Izuku's free hand and he felt a slight pulse flutter underneath the cold skin.

"Call for a medic! He's alive!" Iida shouted as Bakugo collapsed to the ground. Ochako activated her Quirk on Izuku, making him float so that they could bring him to Recovery Girl and let Bakugo catch his breath. He watched as his classmates took away Izuku, all of them buzzing about how he managed to survive when he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Crazy ride, huh?' Todoroki muttered as Bakugo snarled, "Shut it, half and half bastard." His eyelids were already closing and he felt his energy drain away as Kirishima scooped him up in his arms, bridal style. "Oi put me down," he grunted as he felt the last of his energy drain away. "Rest, bro. You've done well," Kirishima's voice said as Bakugo lapsed into sleep.

 **Hope it was as epic as you guys hoped it to be. I'm a bit sucky with descriptions of battle scenes (despite them being my favourite part whenever I read something) but hope you enjoyed this!**

 **This story is far from over... hehe.**


	29. Epilogue

**I always like to end my stories with an epilogue. Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far with the cliffhanger (sorry but I really don't know whether to keep Izuku or not... I just love him!) Now, on to the story! Plus Ultra!**

Bakugo didn't know what to make of the boy lying motionless on the bed, tubes snaking on his arms and around his body as it fed him food and oxygen to survive. Recovery Girl said it was a miracle he even managed to survive the drug and let alone keep One for All in the process but he had been knocked out for the past week that Bakugo wondered if he would even wake up. His heart clenched at the thought of losing his childhood friend as his lip twitched. He never thought of him as a friend until now and he felt yet another wave of regret as he clutched the hand that might have just killed said, friend.

"Young Bakugo, let me take over," a voice said from behind him as he turned to see Toshinori, his bangs covering his face as he patted the boy on the shoulder. Bakugo didn't realize one of his hands was clasped in Izuku's cold one, the fingers on the wrist as though trying to make sure he was alive the whole time. Toshinori had to pry it away from the boy before he took his place next to the bed, his head hung low as he prayed to himself. Bakugo didn't bother trying to retort as he had spent the entire night in the hospital, hoping to apologize to the boy once he got up, and hopefully not choke him before he could help himself. He turned around one last time to look at Izuku before he walked out, closing the door behind to leave a small crack that allowed him to hear any changes within that room.

…

 _Izuku floated in nothingness, his mind blank as he opened his eyes to be met with darkness. "Where am I?' he wondered aloud as he tried to remember what was going on. Strange, he couldn't remember what had happened before. He got snippets of his life before UA and some parts of it but now... he didn't know how he had got here and why he was here. "Am I dead?" he wondered as a ball of light floated before him. He reached out, trying to grasp onto it when he heard a voice call out, "Young Midoriya!" "All Might?" he whispered as he reached to the light, the small ball growing brighter when he was met with a wave of light._

Izuku opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary. How he knew he was in the infirmary, he had no idea but he did recognize the skinny man sitting at the edge of his bed, his bright blue eyes wide as he grabbed his arm. "Young Midoriya, you're alive!" he yelled as Izuku grunted, "Who are you?" His voice sounded weak as though he hadn't used it in days and he looked to the monitor to see his arm hooked with countless wires. He tried to get up but he felt his body break as he lay back down on the sheets.

"Rest, you had a rough time," Toshinori murmured but the man did his best to keep a straight face at the thought that the boy didn't recognize him. Just a month ago, he had been hell-bent on killing him but now, he reminded him of the boy he had met in the hospital the day his mother had died, innocent and confused. "How do you know me?" he asked as Toshinori did his best to reconstruct his thoughts. Recovery Girl had mentioned that there was a chance that Izuku may end up amnesiac after the battle due to the stress on his body with all the Quirks leaving him. But there was one Quirk that still remained in the boy and Toshinori couldn't believe it himself when he found out. "I'm… All Might."

…

Bakugo stood outside of the infirmary, listening to Izuku fanboy over All Might until the man thought he would die from a heart attack. Apparently, the only memories he had were those before his mother had died and that was about it, leaving him with a five-year gap in his memories. Bakugo shuddered as he thought of how it would be like to wake up and suddenly realize he had no idea what he had been doing for the past five years. "You're my disciple, Young Midoriya. I passed on my Quirk to you, One for All, when you applied to UA, remember?" Toshinori said as Izuku shrieked, "What?!"

"Oh my god! This is insane! I'm… your disciple? How did I forget that? Holy shit! I need to tell mum about it. She must be worried I'm in the hospital and all… wait, where's my phone?" he asked as Bakugo froze outside. So he didn't remember his mother dying… "Young Midoriya, your mother passed on a few years ago in an accident," Toshinori said as Izuku's breath hitched, his heart stopping so fast he thought he had a heart attack. His mother, gone? How did he forget that?

"Mum… is dead?" he whispered as Toshinori patted his arm. "But because of her, you rose to become a person who strived to save others from her fate and when I saw you in action, I was compelled to bestow you my power. I knew from the moment I saw you, you could be a Hero." As his words washed over Izuku, the young boy felt his eyes tear up as he sobbed, wondering if this was true or not. He had lost his mother and forgotten about it, but now he was also All Might's disciple?

"You trained with me after her death and enrolled into UA High School when you were in high school. Since then, you've been training to become a Hero and I must say, I couldn't be more proud of you," Toshinori said as he held onto a sobbing Izuku. Bakugo couldn't stand it any longer and walked down the hall, finding himself moving to the city and catching a train to his hometown. After he said hi to his parents, he made his way to the cemetery, leaves crunching under his feet as he came to the Midoriya family grave. He set the flowers on the ground, the name of the woman lying there coming back to him as he whispered, "Mrs. Mirodiya. I promise you, this time, I won't fail Izuku."

…

Toga Himiko had been unconscious for months but one day, she found herself waking up to unfamiliar surroundings, her arms hooked with countless wires and her body aching with disuse. "Himiko. Good, you're awake," Shigaraki said as she felt the bed moving up, letting her sit in a position facing Shigaraki. The guy had a smile on his face, something that made even her freak out sometimes. "What happened? Where's my sweet Izuku?' she asked, the flush returning to her face as Shigaraki grunted, "That kid has been gone for a while."

"What. You mean dead? Did I kill him by accident? I did remember getting blood from him before everything blacked out," she muttered as Shigaraki giggled. He continued to laugh even as Toga removed all the wires from her body, licking the blood that dripped from her wounds as Dabi came into the room. "Ah, the sleeping vampire beauty awakes." "Oh, Dabi! How are you?" she grinned as he stepped back. The room they were in was a little old with disuse but screens were running around the room, with some Villains milling about with their work.

"So tell me what happened after I blacked out," Toga said as Dabi said, "You been out for three months." "Two months?!" she shrieked as she whirled around, checking the date and true enough, she was two months late in her life. "More importantly, did you get your Quirk back?" Shigaraki asked as she turned to him. "As if I would lose my Quirk," she said as she got up and slashed Dabi on the cheek, licking his blood to transform into a flushed version of him. "Ok, that's gross," the real Dabi groaned as she paraded around in him before warping into her naked self.

Dabi threw her some clothes as Shigaraki grinned, "So that kid lost and all the stolen Quirks were returned to their owners eh? Ah, this is so interesting." He glanced around the room, the product of their rebellion against Izuku, who had now fallen off the grid. He didn't even know if the kid was alive but he didn't care. All that mattered now was that he had Master's power in his hand, waiting to be unleashed. "Now, shall the League of Villains get to work?" Shigaraki grinned as he led his team into a new era for Villains.

 **The characters will return in the sequel.**


	30. Author's note

First of all, thank you to Kohei Horikoshi-sensei who came up with the idea of Heroes and Quirks in the first place so that this story could even begin. Next, thanks to everyone who has supported this story since the day it was published. I never thought it would make it this far with so many views and followers and I always found it a joy to be able to interact with all of you and get to know what you think about this story.

If you're mad about this cliffhanger and Izuku having amnesia and what not, don't worry! Since I had so much trouble trying to bet if Izuku should be left alive or dead (which I had to consult people and contemplate for a month and still contemplating on because I just love Deku whether he is a villain or not!), I decided to continue this story with a sequel called "One for All" (forgive me for these titles, I am a total sucker with titles) which will be released right after this story has ended and you guys read this chapter (although ideas are coming through a little slower than I like it to be and I will be away for holiday for a week).

Hope you guys continue to love and read this story and the sequel! It wouldn't have survived this far without you guys!

Until then, ave atque vale and sayonara.


	31. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


	32. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
